Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated
by KelsNicole92
Summary: My verision is more for Team Edward fans. Bella has a nightmare and doesn't know if it means anything, but does it? Everthing gets complicated when Bella finds out Jacob likes her, what will happen when Jake wants Bella to be his? What will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare

I'm running through the forest, running away from something-something deadly. All that I can remember is the teeth, the razor sharp teeth. My head hits the ground, there is a sharp pain in my ankle as I try to get up, but its already too late. A figure is blocking the light and I know that it is my death that it wants, that it is hungry for.

Out of the corner of my eye I see something move, great….we aren't alone. Before I know it the figure has been knocked down on the ground and standing before me is a tall figure-taller then the other. I sit here trying to make out the figures, the two are fighting now, throwing each other and growling.

"Bella." The second figure says in a soft voice. "Go…"

I wake up to Edward sitting next to me, his honey golden eyes staring into mine. Silently I sit up with a smile on my face. Charlie is still asleep, of course he still hasn't caught on to Edward sneaking into my room during the night. Edward smiles at me and kisses me.

"How's my Bella?" Edward's voice is soft. "Did I wake you?"  
"No." I lean in to kiss him again, but he pulls away. "What?"  
"Charlie." I blink and he is gone. Knowing Edward he's probably in my closet.

A moment later my bedroom door opens and Charlie walks in. He stares at me in surprise, I glance at the clock and see that it's four thirty. I look back at him with raised eyebrows.

My dad looks down. "I heard you talking…"  
"What?" I smirk a little trying to hide the fact that I'm freaking out inside. "Dad, that's crazy."  
"I know, just thought that I'd check on you." He walks farther into the room and sits down on my bed. "What are you doing up so early?"  
"I just had a nightmare." My dad just sits beside me trying to think of something to say, but all that I want is for him to leave so I can be alone with Edward. "Dad, I'm tired. Maybe I should go back to-"  
"I'll leave in a minute, Bells. There's something that I have to talk to you about." He runs his fingers through his hair and stares at the wall. "How are you and Edward doing?"  
"Fine." I stare at my dad, why would he ask this. "Why?"  
"It's just that…I know that you like him a lot, but you have to realize something else. Jake likes you."  
I can't help it but I laugh, Jake and me? Jake's like my brother, surely this is some mistake or a horrible joke. My dad just stares at me as though I've lost my mind. Just when I stop laughing I think about it again and I go back into a fit of giggles.

"Bells, its not funny." My dad's serious expression doesn't help things, it makes me laugh even harder. "He's upset about you and Edward."

"Dad…" I take a deep breath trying to keep the giggles away. "Dad, I don't like Jake that way. He's like my brother, I love him but not like that."

"Jacob doesn't think of it that way." Charlie's eyes are on me the whole time. "He thinks that you two would be great together."

I sigh. "Dad, I'm not breaking up with Edward to be with someone who's like my brother. Kissing Jake would be like kissing my brother."  
"Just keep that in mind Bella." My dad kisses my forehead. "I like Edward and all but Jacob's a good kid too."

"Night dad." I say laying back down. "I'm going back to bed."  
"Night Bells…"

My dad leaves and I lay here wishing that Edward hadn't have had to listen to that conversation. Just like I had thought my closet door opens and Edward is back on my bed beside me, his expression is blank. I take his hands in mine and try to make him look at me, after a few minutes he does.

"I don't like Jacob like that, I love you. You know that." Edward looks into my eyes. "What? You don't believe me?"  
"Of course I believe you, it just annoys me that he likes you." For a minute there is a smirk on his lips, then he looks up at me. "I could just….never mind."  
"You could what?" I stare at him. "Why are you smirking?"  
"I could just kill him now…" His smile returns and I shake my head. "Bella, I know that it upsets you."  
"No, I don't understand why you would want to kill him. You have me, he doesn't. I love you, not Jacob. So what would you gain from killing him?"  
"The satisfaction of him dying at my hands or even better yet…my teeth." Edward says with a shrug. "Besides he's an enemy of the vampires."

I raise my eyebrows. "An enemy of yours? How?"  
"He's a werewolf." Edward says staring me in the eyes. "Jacob turns into a pooch, but not on a full moon."  
"Edward, you are joking with me." I stand up and walk around my room. "Jake's not a wolf….werewolf's aren't real."

"You think I'm joking?" He looks down and smirks a little. "If he told you then you'd believe it wouldn't you?"  
"I'd need proof." Edward walks over to me and puts his arms around me. "Solid proof."  
I feel him shaking and here him laughing lightly. "You mean you want to see him turn into a pooch?"

"Okay, enough with this talk." I press my lips to his and feel weak in my knees. We are on my bed before I know it. "This is a great way to start the day."  
"Happy birthday Bella." Edward says with his lips pressed to mine.

Happy birthday to me indeed. If Edward kisses me this way on my birthday then I wish my birthday was every day. Minus the ageing part though, I could deal with that. Edward lays in bed with me and holds me until I fall asleep, as I drift off I listen to the sweet words he whispers to me.

Edward is gone when I wake up, as I sit up in bed I remember the dream that I had. The second person was Edward, but who was the first? Who ever the first person was he or she wanted me dead. Could it be Victoria? Possibly, maybe I should talk to Alice about the whole thing. No, that would worry Edward and it was only a dream. Just a dream, nothing more.

A knock on my door makes me jump and Charlie walks in. He's holding a card and a small lavender bag, there is a smile on his face as he stands in front of me. One of the reasons why I hate birthdays is because I HATE surprises. I try and smile at him, but I know that I'm not that good of an actress.

"Happy birthday Bells." He says handing me the bag. "The big eighteen..."

"Thanks, dad." I say taking the back and card. "You aren't going to cry are you?"  
"Of course not, I just calmed down Reene." He stares at me as I look down at my bed. "She was pretty...worked up. Your mom wasn't happy that her gifts not here yet, tried to make me promise not to give you the one from me yet."

"You know maybe I should wait." I start to put the bag on the floor, but my dad shakes his head. "Fine, I'll open it. What is it? Pepper spray?"

"Cute, Bella." My dad says as I open the card and read it fast. "Now, just remember if you don't like it we can always return it."

"I'm sure it'll be great dad." Slowly I pull out the tissue paper. As I pull the last piece of tissue paper off of the book my dad got me-yes I know not Charlie-ish. My hands touch the cover not believing it, a rare edition of Wuthering Heights. "Dad..."

I look up at him and see that he is blushing. "Do you like it?"  
"Yes...I love it." I get up and hug my dad, its not as awkward as it used to be. "Thanks..."

"No problem honey." My dad kisses my forehead and starts to walk toward the door. "I should have gotten you some hair dye though, I saw a few gray hairs..."

"No, you didn't." I rush over to my mirror and turn back to his snickering face. "Funny."

"Happy birthday." He says still smirking and shuts the door behind him.

None of my friends at school know that its my birthday, that's a plus. Maybe today will be bearable-remember I said maybe. I walk over to my closet and open the door. An outfit is hanging right in the very front with a note attached:

_Bella,_

_This will look great on you today! Blue is so your color! Happy birthday! See you at school! _

_-Alice_

_(Don't forget the heels on the floor!)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Birthday I'll Never Forget

I park my truck in the parking lot, right next to Edward's Volvo. As I walk toward him there is a smile on his lips and a smile forms on mine. Stopping right in front of him I stare into his honey golden eyes and my smile widens. He kisses me softly and I feel myself melt into him.

"Happy birthday Bella." says Edward and his smile gets wider as mine disappears. "What?""You already said happy birthday." I remind him as we start to walk towards the school. "Wasn't once enough?""Nope. Today is a day to celebrate." He says putting his arm around me as we walk. "Your birth is something to treasure."I sigh. "My age isn't."

"Aren't you a little young to start worrying about your age?" I roll my eyes and he gets serious. "Bella, you breathing is the best gift to me.""Gift…" I bite on my lip and see his lips twitch up in amusement. "No, Edward! Please tell me that you didn't!""Fine, I didn't." He looks down at my clothes. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks.." I mumble, then I look at him sideways with a frown on my face. "Alice picked it out. Had it stick out like a sore thumb.""I saw something in her head about heels. Blue ones…" He says as I scowl at him. "_She_ thought they brought the whole outfit together. Wait till she sees…."

"I wore the outfit didn't I?" Just then I see Alice walk around the corner. "Hi, Alice."

"Bella!" She practically squeals and hugs me. In her sing song voice she says, "happy birthday!"

"Shh, Alice." I say as she lets go of me. "No one else knows."

"Why not?" Alice says practically jumping up and down. "Charlie's having the dinner after school, so a few more people know…"

"Alice." Edward says with a stern look. "Just ignore what she's just-""Dinner? Charlie?" I turn to Edward. "Edward?""Said…" Edward finishes his sentence. "It's just a small get together that your dad put together."

"Like a party?" I raise my eyebrows. "Wait, is this why you two stopped trying to talk me into the party at your house?""Possibly…" Alice says looking down. Her eyes go wide as she stares at my feet. "Tonight wear the heels, they compliment the outfit better then those shoes.""I hate heels." Alice gives me a small smile. "Do you think there's a way that I can get Charlie to un-invite everyone?""Nope." Alice says as we start to walk to first hour. "Your mom and Phil are flying in from Florida for this….shit. Forget that I said that."

Alice rushes off into the classroom with Edward and me behind her. We sit down and the class passes by quickly. On my way to lunch is when Angela comes up to me smiling.

"Happy birthday!" She says with a wide smile. My mouth drops open in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?""It's not a big deal." I say as she walks beside me. "Please tell me that no one made a big deal out of this."

"I didn't." She says looking down. "Now some other people might have…""Like?" But I see it before she can answer. There it is, Mike and Eric standing by our usual table with balloons, a crown and a cupcake. "No…"

I look over at Edward and see that he is smirking. Obviously this amuses him, but I want to run out of the room right now. But I can't because Edward's arm is around me and he pulls me toward the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Eric and Mike both yell.

"Thanks." I mumble feeling embarrassed because I can feel eyes on me now. This I'll have to thank Charlie for later. Eric hands me the cupcake with a smile. "Thanks…you two."

"No problem." Mike says as I sit down. "Oh here comes Jessica."

Turning around I see Jessica running into the cafeteria. I can hear the climp-clomp of her heels. She stops beside Mike and looks thrilled.

"Guys we were invited to a party tonight." She says grabbing onto Angela. "Ben's party!""Jess…" Angela says quietly. "Tonight's Bella's birthday dinner.""Oh, I totally forgot." She looks around the room and sees that everyone's watching us. "How long do you think it'll last?""Jess! You can't do that! " Angela whispers back. "It's Bella's eighteenth birthday! You've known about this for weeks!"

"I'm sorry…Angela you are right. " She says sitting down. Jessica looks at the stuff on the table with a confused look on her face. "What's all this stuff for?""Jess…" Mike says and gestures toward me. "Birthday…""It's not my birthday." She says tilting her head to the side and then she catches on. "Oh! Happy birthday Bella!"

And that's the way that the rest of the day goes. Of course most people make it less obvious then Jessica does that they either didn't know it was my birthday or they forgot. I just hope that Charlie didn't invite too many people to my dinner/party thing tonight. Today has been horrible enough…


	3. Chapter 3: A Party?

I walk into my house with Edward and that's when I see what Charlie has in store for my "dinner party". My eyebrows raise when I see him taking stuff out of take-out boxes from the Lodge. He looks up and his mouth pops open. Charlie stands up straight and looks embarrassed.

"Hi dad." I say walking farther into the room. "What are you….doing?""Getting dinner ready." Charlie looks down at the food trying to act normal. "Hello Edward."

"Charlie." Edward says with a small smile. "You know I could cook something if you'd like me to?""I'm sure this will be fine." My dad says gesturing toward the food. "Got Bella's favorite."

"That's a lot of food." I say staring at everything. "How many people are coming?""Just Reene and Phil…" I continue to stare at him and notice that he's actually smiling a little. "Maybe a few other people…"I lean against the kitchen counter. "Who's coming?""Edward and his family." My dad says looking any where but at me. "A few other people…""Like?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Jacob and Billy, Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela." He says walking around the kitchen. "The Clearwaters' might come with Billy though."

"I can make something, its no problem." Edward says with a small smile, my dad sees that I'm starting to freak out a little and just nods. "What would you like?""Something simple, not too…fancy." Charlie says looking down at the food. "Veggie burgers, pizza, I really don't care. Just as long as it isn't caviar or fish eggs."

Edward smirks a little at that and I just stand here trying not to say anything. Charlie kisses the top of my head and walks out of the kitchen, which leaves Edward to cooking. He's already looking through the cupboards and fridge.

"What do you two eat?" He asks me as he shuts a cupboard. "Oh, the Lodge…"

"I cook." When I say this Edward smiles. "I just didn't go shopping yet.""I'll call Alice." Edward picks up the phone and dials. "Alice? Can you pick some stuff up for me? For the party? Yeah, I'm cooking now. Yeah, thanks, bye. She'll be here in ten minutes."

When Alice comes, about eight minutes later, she just walks into the house and into the kitchen. I stare at the bags she's carrying. Alice stands beside me as Edward begins to cook. The menu tonight is veggie burgers, normal burgers and steak…I think he's trying to make Charlie happy on that one.

"Alice?" Charlie says when he comes into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? It's not time for the party?""Hey Charlie!" Alice says jumping up and hugging Charlie. "I just brought Edward a few things, he asked for my help on it."

"I'm sure it'll all be perfect." My dad says looking down at Alice. Some how Alice has my dad wrapped around her pinky, she can come when ever she wants-I mean when ever. "Everything's going good then?""Yeah, things are under control." Edward says with a reassuring smile. "I should be done when people start arriving.""That's good to hear." My dad walks farther into the room and looks at what Edward's making. "Okay, I'll just go and watch a little TV. Edward?""Yes?" Edward looks up at him.

"I like my steak medium-rare." My dad says on his way out of the kitchen.

Edward smirks at me. "Funny thing, I already knew that."

At four my mom and Phil show up, I hug my mom for about ten minutes. They are both talking to Alice in no time, some how she already has a trance on them. Billy and Jacob show up next, with some of Jacob's…friends. Leah, Seth and Sue Clearwater. Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil. Jacob follows me into the kitchen and stiffens when he sees Edward."Hi Jacob." Edward says with a smile. "How are you?""Fine." Jacob says standing by the fridge. "Edward.""So Jake…" He says picking up a raw steak and holding it up. "How would you like your steak? Raw?""Anyways fine." Jacob says through clenched teeth. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute?""Sure." I say and follow him outside.

Once we are outside we stand facing each other. Jacob is staring at my face and it makes me uncomfortable, so I look down. When I look up at him I see a small smile on his lips."What?" I ask him. For some reason he's irritating me. "Jake, what did you want to say?""Bella." He steps forward and puts his arms around me. Then he does something that I don't expect, he kisses me. I push against him but it does no good, after a minute he lets go of me. "That's what I wanted…"

"Jake…" That's all that I can say right now. So Charlie wasn't lying when he told me Jacob liked me? What am I going to do? Jacob liking me is wrong on so many levels. "Jake…I'm sorry…""I know Bella, Edward and you are together." He says smiling a little to himself. "That doesn't mean that it'll be forever. He's a vampire, he'll never die.""I will always be with Edward." Now I see why Edward was so annoyed with Jacob, has he been thinking these things in front of him? "Jake, you are like my brother…there's nothing else."He just stands there looking smug. "Bella, Bella, Bella, soon you'll see that you are wrong. You'll be begging for me to kiss you.""Don't hold your breath, Jake." I hiss and turn away from him. "Tell Billy that you two have to go home, make up a reason."

"Nope." Jacob says walking up beside me. "We have to stay, it would be rude not to. Billy invited us.""Well I'm un-inviting you." I say then turn to him. "Why in the hell are you doing this?""Because you have to see that you have other options." He says shrugging. "I am the other option, the better option.""You are NOT an option. Jacob, just get that idea out of your head right now." I feel the anger rising up inside of me. "Edward is who I want to be with, I love him. Can't you just stop and leave?""Nope." He says smiling. "By the way remind sweet Edward about something, none of the Cullens' can bite you or else it breaks the treaty."

"Why are you acting like this?" My voice is full of anger. "Can't you go back to being my friend Jacob?""This is me." He says as we stop in front of the back door. "Take it or leave it." The back door opens and my heart lurches when I see that its Edward. He's standing in the doorway and I can see the fire in his eyes. Edward's eyes are on Jacob and I know that he wants to kill him. I walk up the steps toward him, once I'm by his side Edward puts his arm around me."You are lucky." Edward says to Jacob. "If it was just us three I'd kill you.""Bring it on." Jacob says with a smile.

Edward tosses a raw stake at Jacob. "Enjoy the meal, pup." Back in the house everything is tense. Everyone knows it, except Jessica that is. She sits beside Mike and chatters on and on about nothing. I watch as she eats the salad Edward threw together for her. Edward and Jacob keep their eyes on each other, sizing each other up. This day has been too long, why can't it just end already? Happy birthday to me….


	4. Chapter 4: A Nice Way To End The Day

My party is coming to an end but before it does I walk over to my presents, looking through them quickly I see Jacob's and pick it up. It's in a little blue box and I pull the lid off and see a little wolf charm. Wolf? Silently I put the lid back on the box and walk over to Jacob.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him and he just nods. By the look on his face I can tell that he thinks this is something that it isn't. Once we are outside I turn to him and pull out the wolf charm. "Why is this a wolf?""I like wolfs…" That's all that I get from him. All that I get from my friend, his only explanation. "Don't you?""What kind of an answer is that?" I hand him back the box. "Sorry, Jake…""Bella, this is the present I got for you." He looks down and I see the sadness in his eyes. "You don't want it?""I want it only if my friend Jake gives it to me." He looks at me with cold eyes and I stare straight at him. "Not the one who kissed me."He puts the box back into my hands, his eyes still on mine. "That was your friend Jake who kissed you. You've gotta realize who the real Jake is, not only the parts that you like. Happy birthday Bella." He leans in to kiss me again, but this time I step away from him and just stare at him with cold eyes. Jacob stands before me looking angry, but not as angry as I feel. I watch him and hope that I see a part of the Jacob I know is still in there, but I don't.

"Bella…" Is all that he says.

"Bells!" My dad's voice comes from behind me. I turn to look at him, he sees the anger in my eyes. "Why don't you come inside? Jake why don't you too?""No." My teeth are clenched together as I walk toward my dad. "Jake isn't coming back in, I want him and his friends gone.""What?" He looks at me and then at Jake. "Why?""Let's see…" I stand here pretending to think hard. "Well, it can't possibly be because Jacob kissed me earlier and tried to kiss me again right now. Dad, just get rid of him…please?"My dad stares at me and Billy comes out before my dad says anything. Billy is next to my dad and he says, "Charlie, we should be getting going. Thanks, for inviting us. Happy birthday Bella." Jacob runs off into the woods and Charlie yells after him. Charlie turns to Billy and Billy just shrugs as if its nothing. Everyone who came with Jacob walks outside behind Billy and all of them look at the woods as a loud howl rings out. Edward said…no, it can't be. "Billy, I'll go find Jacob." My dad says turning toward the house. "He's not safe in there.""No, Charlie." Billy says making his way to his truck. "Jake can take care of himself, he's fine out there.""With a wolf?" Dad stares at Billy in shock. "Jacob against a wolf?"Billy and the others smirk in amusement. "Charlie, he's fine. Trust me."

I lay in bed after Charlie is asleep. Today was a horrible day and I am thankful that it has come to an end. Seeing my mom was great, but now her and Phil are on their way back to Florida. Everything comes rushing back, what Edward told me, Jake's gift. Jake's gift…

I get out of bed and walk over to my desk, picking up the small box I open it again and see the tiny wolf. The little wolf makes me angry, angry at Jacob. Why can't he go back to the old Jacob? The one who was my friend? Shaking my head I walk over to my closet, open the door and with one last look at the wolf, I open a box and put it in there. That feels better…a little.

"Bella?" Edward's voice flows over to me. He's by the window. "Are you okay?""Yeah." I say walking over to him, with a small smile on my lips. Having Edward here makes me feel a little better, I'm sure that I'll feel one hundred percent better after a little while. "What took you so long?""Had to hunt a little…" He says with a smile. "Are you sure your okay?""Yeah, I'm fine." I lead him over to my bed and we both sit down. "My mom left…"

"You can go see her too you know." Edward kisses me softly and all of the thoughts are pushed to the back of my brain. "I'll go with you.""Where?" I stare at him and it takes me a moment to remember. "Oh, right Florida."

I kiss him and he doesn't push away like he normally does. After a few minutes I am breathless and Edward lays beside me laughing lightly. Right now all that I can think about is Edward and about kissing Edward. He hugs me to him and I feel happy for the first time today. This is how my birthday _should_ have gone.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask as I close my eyes. "Or do I not want to know?""Just at the fact that you are breathless." He smirks even wider. "I could have kept going…""You want to?" I ask excitedly. "Now that I've caught my breath."He laughs again. "Is that what you want to do?""This is the best part of my birthday so far, so…" I look up at the ceiling. "Yes!" He brings his lips to mine again and I sigh happily. Is it bad that I could lay here forever and just kiss Edward? This is all that I want to do right now, not think and just kiss Edward.

"Are you going to change me?" I ask him as I lay in his arms. "Ever?""Nope." He says without thinking twice about it. "I love you the way that you are.""I'm going to get old and…" He looks at me with those beautiful honey golden eyes. "Die sooner or later.""I'm not going to change you." Edward's eyes stay locked with mine. "That would mean that I'd be taking away your soul.""No you wouldn't be." I sit up and he sits up with me. "You still have your soul."

He stares at me for a minute. "No, Bella, I don't.""If you didn't then you would feed on humans and just kill them without even caring." Quickly I kiss him softly, once. "My soul belongs to you.""Okay…" There is an evil smile on his lips. "I'll change you…""You will?" I stare at him questioningly. "What do you want?""Nothing big." He looks down smiling. "Just for you to marry me and to wait a few more years until I change you….""Fine." I say and he stares at me obviously amused. "How many years?""Five…" He smirks.

I stare at him and kiss him softly four times. "My final offer.""One year?" He says in a shocked voice. "You want me to wait one year?""We'll get married before I turn nineteen and you'll change me." He doesn't say anything and I just sit here smiling. "It's settled then." But its really not. Me marrying Edward scares me more than anything in this world. I love Edward and it has nothing to do with him, but my mom always told me smart people wait until they are older to get married. If I get married at nineteen what will my mom think? Well I know what most people are going to think, its just like me coming out and screaming, "I'm knocked up!"

I lay in Edward's arms and drift off to sleep, with him kissing my head and hands.


	5. Chapter 5: A Full Day With Edward

I awaken the next morning and Edward is still holding me. There is a small smile on his lips as I sit up and he kisses me. Looking at the clock I see that its already eight thirty. Sighing I get out of bed and stretch and look back at Edward.

"Where's Charlie?" I ask as I walk over to my computer to turn it on. "Normally I get woken up around seven to seven thirty on the weekends."

"He went fishing with Billy. Left…about three hours ago." Edward is behind me now and he takes me into his arms and kisses me. "So we have the whole day to our selves. What would you like to do?"

I smile at the thought of having the whole day to spend with Edward. "Well…"

"I'll give you a few minutes to think about it." He says and pulls me to him. Edward's kisses are the best gift that he can ever give to me, normally he's against kissing so much but I'm not going to complain. "Think of something?"

"I like what we were just doing." Both of us are smiling as I put my lips to his again. "We could do this all day.""This is what you want to do on a Saturday?" He kisses my forehead softly. "Wouldn't you rather do something else?"

"Let me think for a minute…" Some how we end up on the bed and the next time that I look at the clock its ten fifty five. "What was I supposed to be thinking about?"

Edward laughs lightly and he presses his lips to mine again, not even bothering to answer my question. I don't even care that he didn't answer my question. We lay side by side for a few minutes with silence surrounding us. He holds me against his chest and I shut my eyes, content with where I am.

"So did you decide?" His voice is low. "Bella?"

"Huh?" I ask as I pull away from his chest to look at him. "What?"

"You really forgot?" He sounds amused. "I distract you that much?"

"What was the question?" I kiss him one time. "Hm?"

"What would you like to do today?" Edward sits up, while I stay laying down. If I tell him what I really want to do today he'll have to lay back down. "I'll do just about anything. Go out, go over to my place, watch a movie…"

I sit up so fast that all of the blood rushes to my head. Edward holds me to him and I laugh. Now I know what I want to do today and its something that we can still kiss during. Edward did say that he was up for anything, didn't he?

"Let's watch a movie." I say getting up and grabbing Edward's hand. "Come on."

"What movie?" He asks as we walk down the stairs. "If you make me watch _The Notebook_ one more time I'm going to lose my mind."

"That is a great movie!" I say pointing to the couch. He sits as I walk over to the TV to grab the DVD that I want to watch. "This is a classic…"

"Let me guess _Wuthering Heights_?" Edward is smiling as I put the DVD in the DVD player. He turns on the TV. "Or maybe _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"You'll see in a minute." I say as I sit down next to him on the couch. He hands me the remote and I press play. "Now remember you did say you would do _anything_."

"The way that you say that makes me feel like I'm going to regret it." He says looking at the screen. For a moment we are both silent then the movie starts, that's when I get a smile on my face because Edward groans. "_Romeo and Juliet_?"

"You don't have to watch it with me." My eyes stay on the TV screen. I pause it for a minute and look at him. "Do you want to watch it?""Yes, I'll mostly be watching you anyway." His fingers trace patterns across the skin of my arm, raising goose bumps. "Will you cry?"

"If I'm paying attention." A smile forms on Edward's lips as soon as mine close. "Which should be hard…"

"I won't distract you then." But I felt his lips on my hair and it was very distracting.

The movie plays out and Edward continues to distract me, in small ways of course. He kisses my cheek, then my forehead, my hands and I sit here trying to watch _Romeo and Juliet_! I swear that he's trying to distract me to the point that I stop watching, its like a game or something. After about ten more minutes he decides to start saying the lines along with the movie. Knowing that I'm going to stop watching it anyways I turn to him and press my lips to his.

"What?" Edward says smiling at me. "I thought you wanted to watch _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Too many distractions." I say and he kisses me this time. "Plus I'd rather do this right now…"

"Charlie should be out late tonight." He says with a smile on his lips. "Billy invited him over for dinner."

"Okay." I say and sit up. "Wait…how do you already know that?"

"He asked your father this morning before they left the house." Edward pulls me back down to him. "Charlie said he'd call you later from Billy's to ask you if you wanted to join them."

"Come on." I say pulling on his arm. "We aren't staying in the house.""You said that you wanted to." He's getting up as he says this. "Where do you want to go?""Lets go to…" I smile a little. "Your house?"

"Sure." He gives me a piece of paper and I write a short note to Charlie. "I'll turn off the TV." We get into my truck and Edward starts it up. He leans over and kisses me one last time before he puts my truck into drive. About half way to Edward's house I think about Charlie and Jacob. I don't want to go over to Billy's for dinner tonight and I'll be gone so he won't know how to get a hold of me. He knows that I'll probably be out with Edward anyways. I'll eat before I go home.

As we are walking into Edward's house I see Alice and Jasper sitting on the floor of the sitting room. They are playing Chess. Edward's eyes start to sparkle as we walk into the room.

"Bella!" Alice says and jumps up to hug me. "Do you want to play the winner?""Edward can go first." I step back beside Edward and he leads me over to the couch. We sit down and he puts his arm around me. Alice and Jasper continue to play for a few minutes. Edward kisses me softly every few seconds. "Alice is going to win…"

"Yes." There is a smile on Edward's face as Alice looks at him and Jasper stands up. "You sure that you don't want to go first?"

"Go on ahead." I say and Edward gets up. He sits where Jasper was sitting. "Is this going to be a good game?"

"No." Jasper says sitting down in a chair. "They'll be done in a few minutes, unless one doesn't give up."

I don't understand what he means until Alice and Edward start to play. Most of the game is played in their heads. Alice sees Edward's moves before he makes them and Edward reads Alice's moves in her mind. There is a smile on Edward's face as Alice surrenders, she gets up smiling and gestures for me to take her spot.

"Don't beat me too badly." I say sitting down across from Edward.

"He won't." Jasper says and I see that he is even smiling. "Edward can't read your mind. That's a huge advantage that none of us have."

So the game is on, Edward makes the first move. I smile slightly thinking about what Jasper said. Maybe I can win, then I remember I'm going against Edward my chances are slim.


	6. Chapter 6: An Uncomfortable Talk

I walk into the house at about eight thirty and Charlie's sitting on the couch watching a game on TV. He looks at me as I walk toward the stairs, I put one foot on the first stair and start to go up them. When I reach the top I start to head toward my room, but he can't make it that easy on me.

"Bella?" Charlie says in a low voice. I sigh and walk back to the top of the stairs. "Can you come down here for a minute?""Why didn't you just stop me before I went upstairs?" I ask as I walk back down the stairs. "Did you want to talk about something?""Yeah…" He looks down and rubs the back of his neck. "We need to have a talk, have a seat Bells."

"What is it dad?" I sit down beside him and stare at him. "How was your day?"

"Good." He says with a nod. "What did you do today?""Went over to Edward's." I smile a little. "Alice and Jasper were playing chess, Edward played against Alice, then I went against Edward.""That sounds fun." He says and is quiet for a minute. "How are you and Edward doing? Are things going okay?""Yeah, everything's fine." I look up at the ceiling wishing that he'd just get on with what ever he wanted to say. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Charlie looks up at the ceiling and rubs his eyes. "You two are being…safe aren't you?"

All that I can do is stare at him, this is horrifying and embarrassing. I keep my eyes on the ceiling as I try and stop myself from turning bright red. My dad is getting tense, I know that me putting off answering him is sending him the wrong message. Why oh why does he want to have the sex talk?

"Dad, you don't have to worry about that." I look over at my dad and see that his face is turning red. "We aren't….Edward is old school."

"Old school, great." Charlie is looking anywhere but at me. "What is that like a code or something?"

"Dad…" I stand up and start to walk around the room. "We are both virgins.""Bella, honey you can tell me anything." My dad seems to be having trouble getting the words out. "Let's have an open…conversation."

"You don't have to worry about this." I stop pacing and stare at the wall. "Edward and I…I'm staying a virgin for a while longer.""If you ever need to…talk." He clears his throat and I feel my face burning more red with each word. "You can talk to me. Even if its about….this stuff or girl…stuff."

"Okay." I walk toward the stairs. "Is that all dad?""Yeah." He sits down and puts his head in his hands. I walk up the stairs and I think I hear him say, "I'm starting to like Edward even more."

Once I'm in my room I try and forget what just happened. That was that was the worst conversation Charlie and I have ever had. I sit down on my bed and hear Edward laughing lightly. Turning slowly I see Edward standing by my open window, he looks rather amused.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that." I say as he walks over to me. "Or at least that you didn't hear all of it."

"Oh no, I heard _all_ of it. I give Charlie points I didn't think he could have gotten that far, good job Charlie." Edward sits down beside me. "Old school, great. Is that like a code or something?"

"Haha." I roll my eyes as Edward laughs a little more. "Really funny."

"He's thinking about having a talk like that with me." Edward's smile grows wider. "A little different then yours though."

I stare at him. "What would he say differently.""Let's just say that it involves a gun." My mouth drops open and Edward laughs a little more. "That's pretty amusing.""What's amusing about it?" I ask as Edward kisses my forehead softly. "He's going to threaten you!"

"Bella, have you forgotten who I am? What I am?" He laughs at the expression on my face. "If he tried to shoot me the bullets wouldn't even leave a mark. Couldn't you imagine the look on his face?"

"You think its funny that my dad is going to threaten you?" He pulls me closer to him. "There must be something wrong with you…."

I lay in Edward's arms and he kisses me softly until ten thirty we are undisturbed. Then Charlie comes in to say good night, he still seems embarrassed. Once he leaves Edward comes back out of my closet and we lay back down.

"So about our wedding agreement…" I feel Edward's hand still in my hair. "Is it still on?"

"Yes." He kisses me softly. "Why?""Well…" Edward stops my sentence by kissing me. I think that he wants to get off of the subject of me turning into a vampire. "Shouldn't we start planning?""When ever you want to." He picks up my left hand and smirks. "I need to get you a ring, the ring is a must have.""Don't spend too much on it." I say as he kisses my fingers. "Anything will be fine."

"Bella, you have to get used to me spending money on you." He pulls me closer to him. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Cullen."

"Why did your voice change when you said that?" I snuggle into him. "You sounded different."

"It felt nice saying it." He strokes my cheek once. "Isabella Marie Cullen. I like the sound of it. Mrs. Edward Cullen…"

"Edward?" My voice is low, almost not even a whisper. "Want to play chess tomorrow?""Sure." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Let's see if I can beat you this time."

I smile a small smile, he's my Edward. He's the only person I'll ever want and I'm his. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, there's a nice ring to it. As I think about it all I begin to drift off in Edward's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: A Broken Hand, Just For Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Please review, I enjoy hearing what all of you think! Enjoy!**

**-*~KelsNicole~***

I wake up the next morning and have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today. Lately things have been going fine, great even. Edward left a few hours ago, I had waken up to him with one leg out the window. He had to go hunting.

"Bella?" My dad says as he opens my bedroom door. "You up, honey?"

"Yeah…" If I wasn't I am now, I think irritably to myself. Wait, why am I upset with Charlie? Something inside of me tells me that I'm not, yet, but soon I will be. "What's up dad?"

"Well…we have visitors." He walks farther into my room. "Why don't you get dressed and come down to say hi?"

"That depends." I say sitting up.

"It depends?" Charlie says sitting down on the edge of my bed. "On what?"

"Come on dad, you already know the answer." I say rolling my eyes. He just stares at me. "It depends on who's here."

"Oh, its Jacob and Billy." My dad must notice the change in me, I am frozen. What if Jacob kisses me again? Last time I wanted to punch him. "Bella, Jake said that he was sorry about that."

"Oh, did he now? Well that makes everything all better!" My dad just stares at me, normally I don't talk sarcastically to him. "Dad! You don't get it, he kissed me. I didn't want the kiss and he knew it. He told _you_ that he's sorry, not _me_."

"Bells…" He looks down for a minute. "Can't you give him a chance to apologize?"

"I did! Trust me, I did. Right after it happened." Charlie is quiet and I know that I'm starting to get emotinonal, but I don't care. "He didn't care that I didn't want to kiss him, all that he cares about is himself. Dad, I don't want to see him…"

"Bella…" My dad is quiet for a moment, thinking hard. "How about this you come down stairs and if Jake says anything or tries anything I'll take care of it?"

"Dad, Billy's your best friend." I stare at him for a minute. "Could you?"

"Bells, you're my daughter. I'd do anything for you." He gets up and kisses the top of my head. "Remember no one comes before my Bella. Don't worry about Jake."

"Thanks dad." I say and watch him leave. "Now if only I could just jump out of my window and sneak away…."

I get dressed-extra slowly and leave my room. Hopefully Charlie will stop Jacob or maybe even threaten him? He was thinking about threatening Edward, why not Jake? Sighing I walk down the stairs, extremely slowly.

"Hi Bella." Billy says to me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Billy." I say with a small smile, then I turn to Jacob who is smiling at me. My smile goes away faster then you could imagine. "Jake."

"Bella." He says and he smiles wider. Wow, I never imagined how bright his teeth are….like annoyingly bright. "Want to go some where else?"

"No." I glare at him, it hasn't even been two minutes and he's already starting in. "Would you like a knife in your-"

"Jake." My dad says cutting me off, obviously he knows what I was about to say. "Come with me for a minute, in the sitting room."

"Sure, Charlie." He follows my dad into the sitting room, smiling. "What's up?"

"You tell me, Jacob." My dad's voice is firm and is full of anger. "Bella has told you how she feels now drop it."

"I'm not doing anything, Charlie." Jake's voice is full of shock. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Well, take it down a few knotches. There is such a thing as being over friendly and you've passed that kid." I stand here shocked that my dad is saying these things to Jacob. "Jake, you're a good kid and I do like you. But if you don't start treating Bella better you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

"Sure, sure." I roll my eyes as they walk back into the room.

I stand by the counter drinking orange juice and listen to my dad and Billy talk. Jacob just sits by them, acting as though he is a perfect gentleman. But when I walk outside to get some fresh air guess who follows me? You guessed it…Jake.

"Don't you have to go sit under the table and beg for treats or something?" I ask without looking back. "Or are you done with the act?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I look over at him and see that he is smirking. He is seriously irritating me. "You don't seem to get it. Charlie loves me, who do you think you'll end up with?"

I turn to him, I've finally snapped. Slowly I am starting to not care anymore. "My dad will support my choice. Edward is who I love, not you."

"You want to be with a blood sucker?" His voice is full of hatred. "That's a great choice Bella, great choice…"

"It's better then being with a dog." Its out of my mouth before I can think twice and I see the hurt on Jacob's face. But I don't regret it. "Go to hell, Jake."

"I'll take -sucker with me." He growls and before I know it his lips are on mine again. After a few minutes he lets go of me and looks pleased with himself. "You'll never feel that with him."

"You mean hatred? Disgusted?" I ask and before I know what I'm doing I punch him. There is a sharp pain in my right hand. "Ow! Ow! I hate you Jacob!"

Jacob just shrugs. "There's a thin line between love and hate. Maybe your confusing your feelings."

"Trust me, I'm not!" I yell stomping away from him. "I could never love a mutt!"

Before Jacob can respond my dad is outside with us. He is walking toward me, I see the confusion on his face as he stares at me. I walk over to my dad and he see's the tears rushing down my face.

"What happened?" He asks me. "Bella? Honey?"

"He kissed me again!" I yell. "So I punched him!"

"Jake!" My dad turns to him. "Didn't I tell you to treat her good?"

"I was Charlie." Jacob's grin is wider then ever. "The kiss was great."

"Jacob…" My dad growls looking at my hand. He touches it and my teeth clench together. "I'll deal with you later. Come on, Bells…"

"Where are we going?" I ask as he opens the door to his car. "The hospital?"

"No, Carlisle's not on duty right now." He says shutting the door and walking over to his side. "We are going to their house."

I sit here thinking about everything Charlie did today and I am happy. The pain in my hand reminds me what has happened.

"Thanks dad." I say staring at the window. "You did great today."

"If I did so great then why are you hurt?" My dad asks, not looking at me. "You wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't have forced you to come down."

"Jacob's just being…" I sigh. "A jerk…" 


	8. Chapter 8: A Disagreement

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Please review, I love reading what all of you think! Thank you to everyone who's reading my story and who leaves a review. Enjoy!**

**-*~KelsNicole~***

My dad parks in front of the Cullens house and quickly gets out. I wait for a few minutes to get out, all that I can think is what am I going to tell Edward? Him finding out what happened is going to make him want to kill Jacob even worse, not that I don't want to kill him myself at the moment. Sighing I get out of the car when my dad opens my door and we walk toward the front door. We are halfway up the steps when the door opens, its Edward.

"Bella?" He asks confused, his eyes grow wide when he sees Charlie. There is no doubt in my mind that he already knows and his eyes show anger for a moment. "Hi Charlie. What's going on?"

"Hi Edward." Charlie says as we walk into the house. "We need to see Carlisle, is he home?"

"Yeah, Charlie why don't you have a seat?" Edward says in a polite voice and gestures toward the sitting area. "I'll take Bella to Carlisle, I'm sure that he can fix her up."

"Okay, thanks Edward." Charlie mumbles and sits down in a chair across from Emmett who is smiling. "Emmett, right?"

"Yeah, hi Charlie." Emmett is smiling and he winks at me. "Want to watch some sports?"

Charlie leans forward, a small smile on his lips. "Who's playing?"

"Let's see…" Emmett starts flipping through the stations as Edward takes me in his arms and leads me away. "This could be a good game…"

I look up at Edward and see that his jaw is cleanched tight. This is what I didn't want to happen, what if he goes and hurts or kills Jacob? Perfect way to start a fight with all of the wolves…wait. Do I believe all of this? The stories Jakob told me about Edward and his family?

"He kissed you…" Edward says after a minute of silence. "Again?"

"I punched him though." The pain is still pretty bad, but I'm trying to focus on Edward. That helps the pain. "So you don't have to go after him. Everything's taken care of."

"If everything was taken care of you wouldn't have a broken hand. Bella, don't worry about anything." He says as he pushes open Carlisle's office door. We walk inside and I see Carlisle sitting behind his desk, he's already looking up. "Jacob will pay for this. Carlisle?"

"What happened here?" Carlisle asks as I sit down in a chair. "Trip?"

"As if it would be that…" Edward looks around the room. "Normal for her."

"I punched a wolf." That's all that I say and Carlisle nods as he begins to check my hand. "Do you think its broken?"

"Yes, its broken." Carlisle grabs his bag and he starts to mess with my hand. It hurts, but its a bareable pain. "Bella, you really did put force behind it."

I look up smiling a little. "When punching a wolf you have to put some force behind it. Carlisle?"

"Hm?" Carlisle doesn't even look up, he's too busy concentrating on my hand.

"Can you help me with something?" He nods his head twice. "Edward wants to go and fight Jacob."

"He keeps doing this to her." Edward hisses. "Someone's got to put him in his place."

"You might get hurt." At that Edward snorts. He looks amused by the idea, but I'm worried about him. What if Sam or one of the others helped Jacob? "One of the others could help him…"

"You think they can take me down?" He laughs lightly. "Fine, I'll take Emmett and Jasper with me. Work for you?"

"You know that's not what I meant." I say through my teeth, the pain has increased a little bit. "Please, Edward, don't do it."

"Bella, I have to." He says taking my left hand in his. For a second he just looks at my hand and then he kisses it. "Jacob has crossed the line and I won't allow him to do it again."

"He won't." I whisper. Edward's eye brows raise. "How will he be able to if I never see him?"

"Bella, be logical. He is Charlie's best friends son." Edward is playing with my fingers. "It would be more…logical if I would just go and take care of this little situation now. Before it gets out of hand."

"You'll start a fight with the wolves." I stare into his eyes. "Please don't do this…for me?"

"Bella, your hand should be fine." Carlisle says walking toward the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

The door shuts and Edward kisses my forehead. "If something ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live. Bella, if he hurt you….I'd kill him. I need to kill him now."

"I don't want to lose you or your family." He kisses me lightly and I close my eyes. "This isn't worth it."

"What?" His eyes are still full of anger, the anger is going to win and I can see it. "You want me to just let someone kiss and hurt my fiancee?"

"Technically…we aren't engaged yet." I say with a small smile. He stares at me confused. "I need a ring."

"I'll take care of that." He smiles widly. "When Charlie's not around I'll give you the ring I got for you. Unless you want to tell him now?"

"How about after graduation we get married?" I smile at him and can tell that he likes the idea. "We only have a few months."

"Ten is too long." Edward says. "Hm, how about five?"

"Don't you want to wait until after graduation?" I ask kissing him again. "That way we can graduate together?"

"You are right." He stares at me for a minute, just thinking. "Bella, I want you to have every human experience that you can."

"Every human experience?" A thought runs through my mind and he nods his head. Wait till he hears what I've just come up with. "I like the sound of that…"

Edward leads me out of Carlisle's office and back to the sitting room. Charlie is too into the game, so we walk outside and Alice hops up to us. She wants to dress me up, Edward hands me over to her. Before I know it I am in Alice's room and I feel like a life-size barbie doll. After a few minutes I wonder where Edward is. I haven't seen him in fifteen minutes.

"Alice?" I ask in a normal tone. "Where is Edward?"

"Hunting." Alice's voice is in its usual happy tone. "Why?"

I turn to her. "What exactly is he hunting?"

Before Alice can answer me Edward walks into the room, he's got a satisfied smile on his lips. He nods at Alice.

"A wolf." Alice says acting as though nothing is wrong with it. "Edward, what do you think about Bella's outfit?"

"She looks beautiful." Edward says sitting on Alice's bed. "You do look beautiful, Bella."

I stare at him, pleading with him with my eyes. "Please, Edward, tell me you didn't."

The only answer that I get his a small smile on Edward's lips and he leans over to me, kisses me lightly. Looks like I'm going to be in the middle of a vampire and wolf war.


	9. Chapter 9: A Surprise From Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight books or characters, S.M. does.**

**Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who has left a review/comment, they mean a lot to me! Please review this chapter as well!**

**Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

The teeth are close and I can almost make out the figure, but it fades too quickly. I stand up and see Edward hovering over the figure. He turns back toward me and I see the blood on his lips. Without saying a word Edward walks over to me, picks me up and carries me away from whatever he fought.

"What was that?" I ask him when I find my voice. "Edward? What was that….that thing?"

"Bella…" His eyes are full of anger and worry. "I'll explain later. There's more danger around here."

A howl fills the air and I turn my head to look in that direction, standing there in the darkness I see the shape of a dog…or is that a wolf? I feel myself slipping, my energy is draining or am I dying?

I wake up and feel Edward beside me, a part of me wishes that he would have listened to me. He is kissing my head, hand and cheek, when he sees that I'm awake he kisses me on the lips. This is a great way to wake up.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispers in my ear. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah…" I say and lean in to kiss him again. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago." Then his lips are too busy to say anything else, I wish that Edward and I could kiss all day long. "You look so cute when your asleep."

"Is Charlie still here?" The clock says ten thirty. "He's letting me sleep in late, this is getting weird."

"He left a few hours ago and he did think about waking you up." Edward gets out of bed and I shut my eyes again. "Bella, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Ask away." I say keeping my eyes shut. Maybe I can get a few minutes sleep, its not like I slept well last night. "What is it?"

"Well…" Edward's never like this, normally he says what he wants. My eyes stay closed as he takes my left hand in his. "It would be better if you had your eyes open."

I open my eyes and sit up, so that I can give Edward my full attention. After I blink my eyes a few times I look at Edward, who is down on one knee. My mouth drops open I thought that he'd wait until after graduation to propose, looks like I was wrong. Edward kisses me and I stare at him as he pulls a small black box out of his pocket, there is a smile on his lips.

"Death that had sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." Edward says as I stare at him, not breathing. "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…" I say as Edward pulls out the ring. My eyes grow wide as I stare at it, its as big as my knuckle, maybe even bigger. "Where did you get that ring?"

"Elizabeth Mason, my mother." He says as he slides it into place on my finger. Wordlessly he kisses my hand and looks up at me, his honey golden eyes. "She would want me to give it to you."

"Are you sure?" I say looking down at it, it's a beautiful ring. "It's…beautiful…"

"It reminded me of you." He says still not getting off of his knee. "Do you really like it?"

I look into his eyes and kiss him softly, once. "Of course, it's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen…"

"I disagree with that." Edward says smiling. He stands up and sits down on my bed beside me. "Bella, you are the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen."

Before I know it we are laying down on my bed, intertwined. His lips never leaving mine, everything is going perfectly. After a few minutes I'm breathless and his lips go to my throat. I re-capture his lips once I catch my breath and I feel like the luckiest girl ever.

"Do you want to…" I clear my throat as Edward's lips go to my neck and its hard for me to concentrate. "Try now?"

Edward stops and looks up at me. "Not now, Bella."

"Why not?" I ask feeling defeated, rejected. "Charlie's not here, that's why you said you didn't want to last time…"

"I could hurt you, let's….take it slow and work up to it." He says with a small smile. Edward kisses me on the head and I shut my eyes. This is so embarrassing and I just want to do it already. "After you marry me…"

"What?" I look up at him in shock. "After I marry you, what?"

"After you are my wife, we'll try." He kisses me lightly on the lips. "I promise you, we will try then…."

The phone rings and I get up, Edward follows me down the stairs and I feel irritated that we were disturbed. Once down stairs I pick up the phone, hoping that my breathing is back to normal. Edward stands beside me and I want to hang up as soon as I answer it.

"Hello?" I say dully, all that I can think about right now is Edward's lips on mine. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Jacob's voice says. "Wait, don't hang up."

"Jacob, I can't…" I roll my eyes and want to bang my head against the wall. "What do you want? Charlie's not home."

"I wanted to tell you what your blood sucker did." He growls. "He's lucky…"

"Shut up, Jacob." I say and I almost hang up except that I hear him keep mumbling. "Listen, I choose him, its over."

"Just remind him of the treaty." He says in an irritable voice. "I'm sure he can't wait to break that-"

"Bye Jake." I say and hang up the phone, now I'm really annoyed. "Come on, Edward."

"What?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

"We're going back upstairs." I start walking back up the stairs. "We are going to make-out until I forget about that phone call."

Edward smiles and follows me up the stairs. "That shouldn't take long…."


	10. Chapter 10: A Ring Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has and thank you to everyone for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~* **

Edward's cell phone vibrates and we break apart, he smiles a small smile. I stare at him, confused. He opens his phone and hands it to me, which makes no sense at all. Wordlessly I take the phone.

"Hello?" I say still staring at Edward.

"Bella!" Alice says in a sing song voice, she's obviously excited. "You said YES! Can I plan the wedding?"

"Um…" Edward starts laughing and shakes his head a little. "I haven't really thought about that yet…"

"No…" Edward mouths to me, he's still laughing. "Tell her no."

"Tell Edward not to butt into things that he doesn't know about."

That really makes Edward laugh and Alice is still begging. I love Alice but shouldn't I have a say in my wedding? Do I really want to plan everything myself though? Maybe I should….

"Okay." I say and Alice sounds ecstatic. "But, I have to approve of everything and I have the right to veto anything."

"Yes! Of course!" Right now I could probably tell Alice that she has to wear a paper bag and she'd agree. "I'll get started right now! Wait till you see what I have planned!"

"Wait, Alice-" She's already gone and I shut my eyes. I can already imagine what Alice will come up with. "Alice is already planning it…"

"Bella, she's been planning our wedding for about a week now." Edward's voice is full of amusement. "Alice had two visions. One of you saying yes and the other…"

"Of me letting her plan the wedding." I finish smiling a little at him. "Well, I guess it all works out perfectly."

Edward raises his eyebrows. "How?"

"While Alice plans our wedding…" I kiss him once and smile an evil smile. "We can practice…"

"I should've known…" Is all that he says. "We could practice right now…"

A few hours later Charlie comes home and Edward is gone. I walk downstairs and start to cook some dinner. Charlie says very little and excuses himself to go watch sports on TV. I'm too distracted, Edward is the only thing that I can think about. Quickly I start to take plates out of the cupboard.

"Bella?" My dad says from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turn to him and see that he is staring at me oddly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Well…you tell me." He walks over to the stove and his nose wrinkles. "Dinners burning. Is something going on? That you might want to…talk about?"

I walk over to the stove and see what he's talking about. Sighing I throw out the food and turn back to my dad. His arms are crossed and he must know that something's going on. Something big too, I never burn dinner. Wordlessly he picks up his keys and smiles at me.

"The Lodge it is." He says and walks toward the front door. Then he stops for a minute and turns back toward me. "You coming, Bells?"

"Yeah…" I follow him out the front door. "Sorry about dinner. I was just…distracted."

"It's okay. Steak, that's what I'm in the mood for tonight." He says getting into the car and starting it up. "Do you want Edward to join us? Make it the three of us?"

"You want Edward to come?" I narrow my eyes at him, normally he wants dinners to be just us. "Why?"

"Just thought it would be…nice." My dad says backing out of the driveway. His eyes flicker to my left hand and they widen. Quickly he pulls over to the side of the road, his face is turning redder by the second. "Bella, who gave you that ring?"

"What?" I look down and silently curse myself for not remembering to take off my ring. This is not how I wanted Charlie to find out and when. After graduation would have been better. "Oh, um….Edward."

"Are you two…" My dad trails off and shuts his eyes. Wow, talk about taking it bad. "You aren't…you aren't…couldn't be…pregnant?"

"No!" I shake my head too fast. "Dad, its not that."

"Then why?" My dad's still in shock. "Why now, Bella? Why so soon? You two have forever to get married."

"Because….because I love him and he loves me." I look up at my dad. "This is his mother's ring, he gave it to me."

"I like Edward but…your too young." My dad is still shaking his head. "Both of you two are too young to think about marriage."

"Dad…." I shut my eyes and try to think of something to say to him. "We are going to wait a while."

"How long is a while?" Charlie's face is still red. "Before you turn nineteen? After you turn thirty?"

"Don't worry about it. It won't be soon, I promise." Charlie exhales and pulls back onto the road. "Nothing is going to happen, not yet. But when it is getting closer….I'll tell you before hand."

Charlie keeps his eyes on the road, there are tears in his eyes. "When were you going to tell me? After you started planning?"

"No, before that. Dad." I keep my eyes on the road too. "Just because I'm engaged doesn't mean that you are going to loose me. You know that right?"

"I just got you back…" Have I ever actually seen my dad cry? Not that I remember. "Now I'm going to have to give you away."

"Not for a while." I shut my eyes. "Dad?"

My dad looks at me for a second. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." My dad says as we park in The Lodge's parking lot. "More then anything else."

The last thing that I want to do is go into a restaurant, but I don't really have a choice. I can't be mad at Charlie, because he must feel like he's loosing his daughter all over again. How can I show him that I'm not going to leave? That I'm always going to be his daughter? His daughter who loves him.

My cell phone vibrates and I pull it out. Sighing I open the text message, its from Alice…of course. I re-read it and scroll down:

_Bella, I found the PERFECT dress for you! Here it is! Now keep in mind it isn't done yet, but it will be soon. Don't worry Charlie will feel better about this soon, I promise. He just wants what's best for you and doesn't want to lose you._

_-Alice_

Call me crazy, but this time I'm **NOT** betting on Alice.


	11. Chapter 11: A Royal Vampire?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review after you finish, I like to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Laying in bed I begin to drift off, not really being able to think. Edward lays down beside me and I am awake. He kisses me softly and I look up at him, a smile on my lips. A second later he is off of my bed and sniffing the air, silently I sit up. What is he doing?

I get up and stand beside him. "Edward?"

"One second Bella." He says and crosses over to my hamper. I watch as he pulls out one of my t-shirts and smells it. "Someone was here…"

"What?" Edward comes back over to me and takes hold of my hand. "Do you know who?"

"I know the scent, I just can't….place it. We need to do something…" He walks over to my window and stares out of it for a minute and I hear the phone ring. "Go downstairs. I'll wait for you outside."

"What?" But Edward is already out of my window. I walk over to the window and look out into the dark night. "Edward?"

"Bella!" My dad yells from downstairs. I sigh and walk toward my bedroom door. "Come down for a minute! Alice is on the phone!"

I walk down the stairs, fast, almost falling a few times. Once downstairs I take the phone from my dad who is smiling a little. He stands beside me as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Yeah?" I look down at the floor. "Alice?"

"Bella! Are you busy?" I shut my eyes knowing that Alice must have had a vision and where this is going to go. Quietly I respond. "Yay! That's good, then you can come over and keep me company. All of the guys are gone, its just us girls."

"Sure." My voice is dull. "See you in a few minutes Alice. Dad I'm going to the Cullens for the night."

"I already knew." He says and nods toward the staircase. "Alice already filled me in. Have fun, Bells."

Back upstairs I throw a pair of pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow into my backpack. I walk into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush, deodorant and hair brush. Walking back downstairs I grab my keys and say good-bye to Charlie, a part of me wants to stay home so that he's not alone. But I know that if I suggested it he would tell me to go and have a fun time with Alice.

Outside I get into my truck, the passengers side and look over at the drivers seat and smile when I see Edward. He takes my keys and starts up my truck, we back out of the driveway and head toward his house. Both of us are quiet the whole way there and when he opens my door for me is when I think of something to say.

"Do you know who it was?" I ask as he takes my hand and leads me toward the house. "Edward? Was it Victoria?"

"No, it wasn't her. I know the scent and its not hers." He opens the front door and I see his family in the living room. Carlisle stands up and walks toward us. "I think you would know the scent if you smelled it. You should take Jasper or Emmett with you."

"Okay." Carlisle says and turns back to the others. "Jasper, come with me. Emmett, stay with the others."

I watch as Carlisle and Jasper walk out of the house. My eyes drift to Rosalie, who as always looks pissed. Esme and Alice both walk over to me, Edward and Alice stare at each other for a moment. Alice takes me over to the couch and we sit down, Edward stands behind the couch, by me.

"You said that you know the scent." Esme says to Edward. "Who do you think it was?"

"One of the Volturi. My guess would be Jane, Demetri, Alec and Felix's." Edward says, I can feel his eyes on me. "Carlisle should be able to tell. What I don't understand is why they would come to Forks."

"They heard about you and Bella." Rosalie says getting up off the couch. "Humans aren't supposed to know what we are."

I look behind me and up at Edward, who's glaring at Rosalie. "What's the Volturi? Why would they come after me?"

"The Volturi are like the…royals of the vampires. You see, they enforce the rules and make sure that vampires aren't exposed to humans." Edward walks around the couch and sits down beside me. I snuggle into him as he puts his arms around me. "When-I mean if its them they will want me to turn you and soon. They will destroy us if we don't do as they wish."

"So change me." As soon as the words are out of my mouth every eye in the room is on me. "This puts Charlie in danger, doesn't it?"

"Not as much as you." Edward says kissing the top of my head. "They won't touch Charlie since he knows nothing."

I sit beside Edward trying to stay calm, another vampire was in my house. Not just any vampire, but one of the royals. The way that Edward's acting I know that my dad is in more danger then he's ever going to admit. Alice and Emmett leave the house before Carlisle and Jasper return. Neither of them say a word as they leave the house, but Rosalie is glaring at me now, as though I did something wrong. She stomps out of the room and Esme follows her.

"Well…" Edward says a few minutes later when Jasper and Carlisle walk into the house. "What do you think?"

"The Volturi." Carlisle says. "But not Aro or any of them. My guess is Jane and Alec, with a few others perhaps."

Edward takes me up to his room and we lay in bed together. While I'm human I know that I'm putting everyone in danger, shouldn't I just become a vampire so no one will get hurt? Just a few months longer before I can turn, before the wedding. After that Edward and I will be together forever. Closing my eyes I fall asleep in Edward's arms, he is holding me tighter then usual.

I see something, something far away. A small girl….she looks younger then I am, she moves closer-much closer. For a second my eyes close and I open them, there she is, right next to me. Her hair is short and dark, her eyes a blood red. She smiles evilly at me, but her smile quickly fades.

"Wh…who.." I stare at her not knowing what to do. "Who are you?"

"Jane." A voice comes from behind her and a boy a little taller then her with the same dark hair and eyes walks up beside her. "Is this her?"

"Yes…" Jane's smile widens. "This is her, the one we have come for."

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Perfect Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reading my story and a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's been reviewing! It means so much to me that all of you like it! **

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Edward is holding onto me when I wake up, his eyes show that he's worried. I keep my head on his chest and just breath. All that I can try to do right now is relax, I know that I can't do anything. Who is Jane? What does Jane want with me? As hard as I try to keep those questions out of my mind, I can't and when I think that they are finally gone they pop right back up. I feel Edward's lips on the top of my head and I close my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice is soft and loving. Without a word I look up at him. "Is there something wrong? Bella?"

"No…not anything but the obvious. Do you think Charlie's okay?" Edward nods his head slowly three times and I feel a little better. Alice and Emmett went to keep an eye on the house last night, just in case. "Jane…who is she? You said that the Volturi are like vampire royalty."

"They are, but no Jane's not one of the leaders. Jane is more of a protector of Aro." His face is blank and I watch him as he talks, his perfect lips moving slowly. A part of me wants to kiss him, but right now I need to learn more about the Volturi and most of all, Jane. "You already know how some of us have special abilities, while others don't. She does and hers is a….powerful one."

I sit up next to him and he keeps one arm around me. "What is her…ability?"

"To torment people using their minds. She can make you fall to the ground in pain with one small look." He looks down at me and now I see why he's worried. Edward wouldn't be able to protect me as much from her and she could take me down with one look. "Don't worry though, Bella…she won't get any where near you or Charlie. We can talk to them about it."

"Do you know what they…" I look down wondering if Edward will tell me the truth, all that I can do is hope that he does. "Do you know why they are coming after me?"

"No. We have a few theories." Edward looks down at the ring on my finger and he smiles. Obviously he thought that I'd try to hide it, but now that Charlie knows what's the point? "It could be because you know about us and they want you to…."

"Become a vampire." I say and he kisses me softly. "Edward, I love you."

"I love you too….soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He smiles a little and we both lean in to kiss again. Before I know it I'm out of breath and he's on top of me. "I'm so glad that you are wearing the ring, but I must admit that I'm shocked."

"Charlie already knows and that's the one person I was afraid to tell, so what's the point in hiding it?" He kisses me again and I smile, he's my Edward. Forever Edward will be mine and I'll forever be his. "Besides, I'm happy about it. So…why should I hide it?"

"Because people will think that your knocked up." Edward says and laughs. I smile at him, great he's making fun of me now. "But I'm glad that you don't care anymore. Alice…wants to see you…"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Can you come with me?"

"Nope, its just for the bride. I'm guessing that it has something to do with your wedding dress or something." Edward stands up and helps me up, he leads me to Alice's room. Alice opens the door and takes my hand, she drags me into her room and shuts the door. "I can't even say good-bye? Jeez, Alice."

"I'm so excited! Come on Bella!" She pulls me toward her closet and tells me to sit down. Silently I watch as she opens the closet door and pulls out a dress bag, she smiles at me and unzips it. I gasp as I look at the dress, it is long sleeved, with lace and the train is medium and lacy. It was my Anne of Green Gables vision all over again.

"It's perfect, of course." I smile at Alice and see that she is nervous about what I think. This is a first, normally she has visions of how I'll react. "Exactly right. You're a genius."

She grinned. "I know."

"Nineteen-eighteen?" I guessed.

"More or less," she said, nodding. "Some of it is my design, the train, the veil. . . ." She touched the white satin as she spoke. "The lace is vintage. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. It's just right for him."

"What about for you?" She hands it to me and I touch it lightly with my finger tips. The fabric is amazing and beautiful. I just sit here and stare at it in awe. "I think its perfect for you!"

"It matches my ring, perfectly." I look down at my ring and smile. "Alice, its so…beautiful. How are you going to out do yourself now?"

"I have some ideas. You don't have to worry about anything Bella!" She smiles brightly and walks over to her bathroom. Alice turns back to me and gestures for me to walk in to the bathroom. "Try it on! I'm dying to see you in it!"

I walk into the bathroom, not needing any more persuasion from Alice. Once in the bathroom I just stare at the dress for a few minutes and think, "is this really mine?". Alice gets impatient and walks in to help me, she smiles as she puts the veil on my head. She starts to clap her hands together and I turn to look at myself in the mirror, I see someone beautiful in the dress. The dress fits me perfectly and I look as though I belong in a fairy tale.

"You look beautiful!" Alice says jumping up and down. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"No." I say and twirl around in it once. "Alice, I love it! Do you think that you could design a cake that would match it?""Of course! It will be the best wedding ever!" Alice says and watches me twirl around her room in my dress. The look on her face is of pure joy. "Don't worry about a thing Bella! Everything will be perfect!"

Yes, my wedding will be perfect. With the perfect guy and everything. All that matters to me is Edward and me being together forever. But everything is falling into place so well that I'm starting to get into it.

I turn to Alice and smile. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" She just stares at me.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Be my maid of honor."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Tomorrow as a treat I will be uploading two new chapters as a thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

***~KelsNicole~* **


	13. Chapter 13: A Short Meeting With Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Okay here's the first chapter that I will post today as a thank you to everyone, another chapter will be up later. Enjoy and please review!**

**Thank you!*~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting on the couch at home, Charlie's talking on the phone to Billy right now. My eyes are glued to the TV as he hangs up the phone and walks into the room, something tells me that Charlie won't be home today. He stands beside me and I attempt to not look at him, but its getting annoying once he starts to rock back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

"Bella? Honey?" Oh great, Charlie pulled out the 'honey' card. I look up at him and see that he looks a little nervous, obviously he wants to take me to Billy's or have them come over here. "I'm going to go over to Billy's for a bit. You don't mind do you?"

"Nope, have fun." I say and look back at the TV. But my dad doesn't move an inch, he just stands there and continues to stare at me. "Anything else?"

"Well….yeah. Something rather small, I just don't know how you'll take it." My eyes drift back up to my dad and I hope that it has nothing to do with Jacob. He looks down at the floor and sits down next to me. "For graduation your mom might not be able to come to Forks, seems that Phil has hurt himself and might not be able to fly then. Of course since it's a few months away that could change. She feels terrible about it though."

"Okay. I'll call her later." But that's obviously not the end of it, Charlie just sits next to me. Both of our eyes are on the TV screen, but neither of us really sees what's on. "Dad? Is there something else?"

"Yeah….um, Billy invited us over for dinner. I know that you don't want to go because of Jake, but I thought that I'd ask anyways." My dad's eyes are on me and I just shake my head. He stands up and puts on his coat. "Since I'll be out tonight, why don't you go out tonight? Don't stay in. Go with….Edward, Alice, maybe Jessica, Angela. I don't know, just don't stay here tonight and do nothing."

"Okay, I'll do something." I pick up my back pack and see Charlie raise his eyebrows. "You said to do something…."

"Bells, I didn't mean homework. Come in the kitchen and call someone." My dad walks into the kitchen and I follow him. I stand here staring at the numbers on the phone, who should I call? With Charlie standing here I know that I have to find someone to hangout with tonight or he won't go to Billy's. "Go ahead…."

I dial Alice's number and she picks up on the first ring. Alice is excited when I ask her if she wants to hangout tonight and my dad seems pleased. She says that she will pick me up. When we hang up I can just imagine what Alice has planned for me today and none of the ideas are ones that I like. Charlie kisses my forehead and walks toward the front door.

"Bella…" I look at my dad and see that he's standing with his hand on the door knob. "Are you sure that its okay if I go?"

"Yes. Go dad." I say and walk toward the stairs. Alice made it clear that I'm spending the night at their house tonight. She is going to keep me busy. "Have fun, I'm sure that I will."

"Okay…" He opens the door and looks outside for a moment. I hear him sigh a little. "Make sure to wear something warm. It's snowing out, about two inches already…"

"Okay dad." I say and start to walk up the stairs. "Bye!"

I hear a small good-bye from downstairs and I start to pack my back pack, this seems to be occurring more often now. Looking up at my mirror I see someone behind me, someone with dark short hair. Jane, that's my only thought. She smiles wickedly and I turn to face her. Her smile fades after a minute and her eyebrows go together in frustration.

"Why?" She asks just staring at me. I watch as she shakes her head slowly. Jane's expression is becoming more and more vicious and upset towards me. "You are not affected!"

"What?" My voice is shaking and I wish that I had Edward here with me. From what Edward told me I don't stand a chance, but then again neither would he. She looks down the stairs and she looks back at me. "What are you talking about? Why are you here?"

"You will learn that soon….Isabella." Jane says in a disgusted tone and I blink my eyes once, she's gone.

Alice is in my room a few seconds later, she is sniffing the air frantically. I see the fear in her eyes, the realization of who was just here. She looks at me for a second and walks into my room, she takes my arm. We walk down the stairs and get into a yellow Porsche. This must be a new car, I don't remember it. Quickly Alice pulls out of my driveway and I know that she is panicking. Why is she panicking and I'm not? Shouldn't I be freaking out? For some reason I'm not scared of Jane.

"When did you get this car?" I ask Alice quietly. "It's new right? Because if its not I'm really losing it."

"Yeah, its new." Alice says. Her voice is perfectly normal, but I saw the fear in her eyes. I know that she is not okay. "Jasper gave it to me for our anniversary."

"It's nice." That's all that I can think of to say about her new car. "Alice….Jane said that I wasn't affected, what does that mean?"

Alice takes her eyes off of the road and looks at me, I see the confusion in her eyes. "She looked at you and you didn't feel anything? Pain? You didn't fall to the ground?"

"Nothing." I shake my head. Alice looks confused right now, even more confused then before. Obviously this is the first time she's ever heard of this happening. Jane must affect everyone, including her. "Why do you think I didn't feel anything?""I really don't know." She says and then she puts on a happy face. Great, now she's going to pretend everything's okay in front of me and tell Edward everything that's going on. "We can plan some more of the wedding tonight, if you want to."

I just shrug and stare out the window. "Like what?"

"The cake, the invitations." Alice says and pulls up into the Cullens garage. She parks next to Edward's Volvo. "Come on, Edward's waiting for you too…."

"Alice, please tell me that you didn't tell him about….." But I know that she already did, at least in her mind. He's not going to want to leave me out of his sight now, not ever. "He already knows….doesn't he?""Bella, he has to know. We have to protect you and if we keep things from each other it won't help us." She walks toward the door leading into the house and turns back to me. "Jane showing herself to you is not something that she normally does, obviously she is getting closer to what ever she's planning on doing. If we don't start now you might be dead before graduation…."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Cake & Perfect Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything dealing with Twilight.**

**Okay, here's the second chapter that I promised all of you today. Enjoy! I hope that all of you like it and please remember to review!**

**Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who's reviewed!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Edward walks right over to me and pulls me into him and kisses me softly. Alice stands in the kitchen a few feet away, they look at each other at the same moment. They just stare at each other and I'm getting annoyed. While their having a secret conversation I'm standing here not knowing what they are planning. I look around me and see that no one else is here.

"What are you two talking about?" Both of them ignore me, but Edward just continues nodding or shaking his head. "Edward!"

"Yeah?" Edward says looking at me. Alice walks out of the room without saying a word to me. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"What were you and Alice talking about? Just tell me…" I stare at him hoping that he will tell me. He leads me out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into his room. We sit down on his little couch. "Neither of us know why Jane showed herself to you or why she didn't affect you. It's never happened before, but now she's defiantly going to be pissed."

I just nod my head trying to stay calm, great! Now I have an another angry vampire who wants me dead. Why is that becoming a pattern? Shouldn't one vampire wanting me dead be enough for a life time? Personally I think so, but that's obviously not what's going to happen. One of these times an angry vampire will be the cause of my death.

Edward gets up and takes my hand, he leads me back downstairs. He says that everyone else is home and that we have a visitor. We walk into the living room and I want to run back upstairs, its Jane. Her face is hard and her eyes are cold, she looks at me as though I am something disposable. She looks at Edward who looks like he is about to pounce at her.

"Now Edward, remember what I can do. Think twice before you do anything." Jane looks at everyone in the room and she smiles, obviously knowing that she could take everyone on. "Aro is not happy with you, any of you. You broke one of the biggest rules, don't let humans know about the existence of vampires."

Edward stares at Jane. "She is not going to die, Jane. You can just get that thought out of your head. Bella hasn't told one person about vampires."

"Not yet. She is a liability and that must be taken care of." Jane turns to Carlisle. "You must understand this, what Aro says goes. Either she must become a vampire or she will die. Her dying could mean your family's destruction."

"I'm going to be a vampire, soon. You don't have to worry about that, we have it all figured out." I say and Jane looks at me. She obviously doesn't the sound of this. "After I graduate from high school and everything's being set. So you don't have to worry."

"Yes, you have to worry…not me. Keep this in mind, I will be checking up on you." She smiles evilly, obviously thinking about what she is going to do if I am still human when she sees me again. "The Volturi don't give second chances and I will let Aro know. He will be….interested in you and to see what abilities you might get when you turn."

Jane is gone in the blink of an eye and all of the Cullens let out a breath. Alice looks at me and smiles a small smile. She walks over to me and hugs me, wordlessly she takes my hand and leads me upstairs, Esme follows. Once upstairs she leads us into her room, where there are a few catalogs and binders on the floor. We all sit down on the floor and Alice hands me a binder labeled: CAKE OPTIONS.

"These are just a few ideas that Zenny has. He's thrilled to be catering the wedding!" I raise my eyebrows, Zenny? Shaking my head I look down at the binder and hoping that Zenny is a nick name. "Don't worry he said that he can change a few things with the cake, like details and everything. Zenny about freaked when he saw the dress and ring! So many ideas popped into his mind!"

Looking through the binder I see a lot of cakes that are okay, but too update-more with our times then around Edward and his time. I stop on a page after the middle mark, thinking that I'll never find anything that I'll approve up and about to give up looking. A three layered cake with lace looking designs, plainer then the others but beautiful. He made little replicas of my ring in the icing, connecting each layer with the one above it. All that I can do is stare at it in shock, its perfect.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asks. She takes the binder out of my hands and smiles. "You chose the cake? How did I know that you'd love this one?"

I just sit here and nod, too shocked to say anything and thinking about how everything will tie in together. Edward walks in and Alice smiles at him, he sits down beside me and takes the binder. He kisses me softly on the lips and nods his head. Alice attempts to get me to look at the invitations that she's found, but now that Edward's here my mind is not on the wedding at all. We sit here teasing each other and not really paying attention to the wedding planning. Alice ends up giving up and sends us away so that she can focus on the wedding. She must be even more irritated that we smile as we walk out of her room.

We walk into a room that I've never been in before. Edward turns on the light and I smile, part of me is in shock. There is a huge bed in the center of the room and Edward shuts the door. Silently he leads me over to the bed and we both lay down on it. I stare into his eyes, happy just to be here with him, alone.

"A bed?" I say and smile widely. "This is out the ordinary for you, Edward."

"Don't get too excited." Edward says and kisses me until I can't breath. He laughs as I catch my breath, but then his lips go to my neck. "Not until we are married, remember?"

"Could break that rule or bend it…" I say breathlessly. "Do you think Alice will be upset with us for leaving her?"

He looks at me and smiles. "No, she actually seemed pretty happy about it. Alice loves to plan these kinds of things, but she will run everything past you. By the way, that cake is beautiful."

"That's what I thought…" I say and put my forehead to his. "Edward, it reminds me of you."

"The only beautiful thing that I see is you…"

His lips catch mine again and we don't stop until I am completely breathless, but I don't want to stop. No, I can't stop.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Hatred Grows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

**Please read and review! **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Sitting here I just stare at Charlie, part of me is in shock while the other part of me is happy. My mom is coming up for a few days, Phil's sister is visiting them so mom got to get away. Both of them seem okay with the arrangement that she will be staying at the house, kind of weird. Dad's acting like its not a big deal, but I know that he must be a little nervous or uncomfortable.

"She wanted to come see you before graduation, just in case she can't make it. Thursday to Sunday." Charlie smiles as he watches my expressions change. "Renee will be here for Thanksgiving too, so that's another good thing. She was talking about flying us down for Christmas…."

"Us?" My eyebrows go up, normally mom and dad have barley any contact. "As in you and me? Us with mom and Phil?"

"Yeah…its not, THAT weird. Just a few days…" Dad looks down, I can tell that he's thinking about how weird that would be, mostly with Phil. He turns away and starts to pull out plates. "She lands at eight o'clock on Thursday, so she said if you wanted to miss school…that would be fine. But if you want me to I can pick her up?"

"No, I can do it. It's not like I'll miss much anyways." I leave the kitchen as my dad realizes that he's taking out too many plates. He tells me that he's going to the Lodge and asks if I want to join him, I decide to stay home. "Go, have fun. Why don't you go see Billy?"

"Maybe…" Charlie says putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. "Have you talked to Jake at all?"

"Nope." I turn my back to my dad and walk up the stairs. "Dad, I'm not going to either. He knows what he did and he's not going to stop."

"Okay, its your choice." But by the way that Charlie says that I know he doesn't agree why my choice. "I'll see you later…"

Once Charlie leaves I call Edward, he says that he'll be over in a few minutes. I walk into the living room and freeze where I am. Sitting on the couch is Jacob, he sits there as though he owns it. Just him being here annoys me, mostly because he just walked right in. I stomp into the room and stand right in front of the couch, he just stares at me and I glare at him. Then a thought crosses my mind when Edward gets here he'll see Jacob…..great.

"What do you want?" I ask him rolling my eyes. This is just not my week, the only good thing is that my mom is coming. "How did you get in?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Bella, I'm sorry that I kissed you." He stands up and I take a step away from him, my eyes never leave his face. "Even though you seemed to enjoy it, I shouldn't have kissed you. So I'm sorry, can't you just forgive me and get over it?"

My eyes narrow as I just stare at him. "What kind of an apology is that? I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry that I did it and I think that you enjoyed it? Come on Jake! Seriously! Do you try to be a jerk and idiot or does it just come naturally?"

"I said that I was sorry! What do you want from me?" He yells back and he starts to shake a little. "Do you want me to say that I shouldn't have kissed you? Well you know what? I did and I would do it all over again!"

"Why apologize then? Hm?" I walk over to the front door and open it. "Just go, leave. I don't want to see you."

He walks over to me, but doesn't even look at the open door. "Why? So that you can be alone with that bloodsucker? You don't think that we are going to just allow him to make you one of them, do you? That would break the treaty. We would go after them and kill them!"

"It's not your choice, its mine!" I yell at him. "Edward is who I love, I don't love you and I never will!"

"Why do you want to be a bloodsucker?" He asks me. "They aren't even alive! It's sick and wrong! They shouldn't exist!"

"I belong with Edward, get over it. Go find some dog to fall in love with!" My voice is almost a growl and Jacob just stares at me. Anger is the only thing that I see in his eyes. "After graduation you won't have to worry anymore…."

His eyes flicker down to my left hand and I see the anger grow in his eyes. Jacob just stares at me in shock and anger. I just glare at him, not caring that he knows. Hell, I'm glad that he knows! Maybe he'll leave me alone now.

"Nice ring." Jacob spats at me and he starts to shake even more. "When's the big day? I didn't hear about it."

"Shut up, Jake." I look out at the road and see Edward pull into my driveway, great…just great. "I'm one of them, get over it."

"No…" He growls and looks out the front door. I know something is going to happen and there's nothing that I can do to stop it. "You'd be better off dead then be one of them."

That's when it happens, Jacob's clothes burst into shreds and standing beside me is a huge dog. Edward stops in his tracks and Jacob lunges at him. I scream and Edward just steps out of Jacobs way, but he's not done. He turns around and runs at Edward again, this time Edward flips him over and I run outside. All that I can think is that Edward's going to get hurt if this doesn't end soon. As soon as I'm by my truck Edward yells for me to go back inside, but I keep going. I go right up to them and start to yell, but it does no good.

"JAKE!" I yell and he looks at me. "SIT! JACOB, SIT NOW!"

My eyes are still set on him as he sits down and I want to throw something at him. Right now all that I want is for Jacob to leave and never come back. The hatred that I feel for Jacob is growing and fast. Soon I'll just let Edward throw him around like a rag doll, as long as I'm sure Edward won't get hurt.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Horrible Mistake For Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related.**

**Thank you for reading and please comment.**

**Just a warning my imagination got away from me and there is something in here that I didn't plan, personally I think that its amusing and I hope that you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~* **

I glare at Jacob and watch as the fire starts to go out in his eyes. Now I can process everything, including that Edward wasn't joking before….Jacob is a dog-I mean wolf. Jacob just sits there, staring at me. How can this be happening? Edward wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him, I am thankful for this because I lean into him. Right now I don't know how much more I can handle. Jacob stays where he is and right now I want to punch him again or something, but I know that I'd be the one who gets hurt.

"Good boy Jacob." Edward growls and he gets a responding growl. "Why don't you go home? It's obvious that Bella doesn't want you here, so just leave her alone….or next time I will kill you mongrel."

"Edward, calm down." I say patting his arms. "Just….calm down, let's go inside. Jacob go home."

Jacob turns back to his human form and I look away, dear god! He's naked! Edward laughs a little as I turn to face him and bury my face in his chest, his lips come down to my forehead. I can just think of what Edward wants to say and I hope that he doesn't or I might start laughing.

"Nice, very classy. Don't you normally just run around with out a shirt?" Edward is trying not to laugh, but failing. "Oh, that's how you ran out of shirts! How are you going to go home? Exposing yourself in public could get you arrested…."

Jacob doesn't respond, but I can feel his eyes on my back. Oh please just let him go home! I don't want to have to stand here awkwardly all day….

"Does me being naked bother you?" Jacob asks and I can hear the smile on his lips. "Bella? You can look you know…."I turn my face a little, but not enough to see Jacob. "Go to hell, Jake. Buy some clothes on the way there too…."

Before he can respond I hear a car pull up and a door shut. I can only hope that its not a neighbor or someone like that. Of course I am just in luck, I turn my head toward the sound and see Charlie standing in shock, by my truck.

"Jacob…." He looks at me and sees how red my face is, his face is growing redder with each second that passes. "What are you doing here…and where are your clothes?"

"It's no big deal, Charlie. Just came to see Bella." He looks down at the ground, now its awkward for him and I'm glad. "Charlie…you need to know something. It'll be easier if I show you…."

Charlie's eyebrows go together, he is confused. "Okay?"

As soon as I see the expression on Edward's face I know what Jacob's going to do and I pray to god that he isn't going to. But I turn around as Edward's expression goes blank and there Jacob is….on all fours. Charlie falls over and I rush over to him, Edward follows me and we help Charlie up.

"He….he…." Charlie's face is pale white and he looks like he could pass out. Great Jacob….thanks. "He's….a….a…dog!"

"Yeah…" Edward and me look at each other and start to laugh. We can't help it, my dad calling Jacob a dog is just too funny. "He is…"

Jacob howls and growls at us, my dad looks terrified. Edward shoots Jacob a dirty glare and this gets him even more upset. I just stare at Jacob, trying to say everything that I want to say with my glare. All that I can think of is how much I hate him, how much I want him just to disappear. How could he do this? Showing himself to Charlie is one of the worst things that he could have possibly done, it was better when he was just standing there naked.

"Jake…." I stare at him and see a tear fall from his eye. Now I know that I can't start feeling bad, he did this all on his own. "Go home….just go. Please…."

With one last howl Jacob rushes off into the woods and leaves us with Charlie. Edward carries Charlie into the house and puts him down the couch, no one says anything. None of us no what to say or what to do. Jacob went from being naked to a wolf in front of my dad, who is going to be really weird with Billy now.

"Okay…okay…" Charlie sits up and stares at both of us. "Why don't you two….go get something to eat?"

"Sure." I don't move though, there's something on my mind, something that I have to ask my dad. "Dad….did you let Jacob in?"

"No." My dad turns even whiter when I mention Jacob. "No, I didn't. Just….go, I'll be fine."

Edward takes my hand and leads me out of the house, once in his Volvo he starts laughing. He starts driving us toward his house and doesn't stop laughing. Every few seconds he looks at me and starts laughing again. This is confusing me, finally I want to know what's so funny.

"What?" He looks at me, still obviously amused. But I don't understand why. "Why are you still laughing? What's so funny?"

Edward tries to not laugh, but there's still a smile on his lips. "It's nothing…just something Charlie was thinking. You wouldn't find it very funny, but I do…."

I just stare at him. "What is it? What was Charlie thinking?"

"He was thinking…" Edward snickers one last time and our eyes meet again. Taking a deep breath he puts a smile on his lips. "Charlie was thinking, thank god Bella isn't with him, he's a dog! He was actually really happy that your marrying me and not Jacob…."

Well I guess that I have to thank Jacob for that, my dad's happy with my choice now. I wonder how long my dad will be in shock for? Hours….days? Everything is becoming too much, Jacob and the whole he loves me thing. If he loves me than why won't he let me be happy?

Edward pulls into his driveway and I see Alice run outside. She pulls open my door and grabs onto my hand once I un-buckle my seat belt. Alice has a huge smile on her lips and Edward is next to her a minute later.

"Come on, Bella!" She says in her sing song voice. "You need to see them! You need to!"

"What is it?" I ask getting out of the car. Edward follows us, snickering. "Alice?"

"The invitations." She drags me into the house. "Edward come on, you both have to see them!"

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Gun and One Crazy Charlie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review for my story!**

**I hope that all of you enjoyed that last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Alice drags me into her room and I see three boxes of invitations, she makes me sit down on the bed as she opens one of the boxes. There is a smile on her face as she hands me the invitation, looking down I see that it is white with lace and pretty classical, yet plain and beautiful at the same time. I nod my head, but to my surprise she opens another box and hands me another invitation, to my surprise this is a creamy white with less lace, but the letters are bolder and there is a little bow at the top. This one is less me, but it is beautiful. The third one is a plain white with the simple elegant words on it, with ribbon lacing through little wholes with a bow on the top and bottom. Without saying a word I hold up the first card and Alice jumps up and down. Edward is sitting beside me, there is a smirk on his lips.

"Good choice, its beautiful and simple." Edward says and kisses me softly. I can tell that he's still amused about the whole Charlie calling Jacob a dog thing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried about Charlie." I look down. "Maybe I should go home, I can come over tomorrow and we can do more wedding planning-oh wait! My mom's coming tomorrow!"

"She can help!" Alice says jumping up and down, clapping. "Oh, Bella! This is going to be great!"

"My mom doesn't know…yet…" Edward smiles as I stand up. "I'll tell her tomorrow though. Want to go with me to the airport?"

"Sure." He smiles and stands up with me, we walk out of the room. "What time is she landing?"

"Eight in the morning." We walk through the house to the front door, but to my surprise Edward doesn't take me to the Volvo. "Wait, where are we going?"

"I have a….present for you. Promise me that you'll accept it…." We walk together and I keep my lips tightly closed, I can't make that promise. "Listen, that truck is going to give out soon. So….I wanted to give you something that will last for a few years…"

"Edward…." He walks into the garage and takes me over to a light blue Volvo, my eyes widen and I just stare at it. "You got me a car?"

"Yeah, I didn't want it to break down on you." He puts the keys in my hand and smiles. "Please, use it. The car is meant to be driven and that truck is so old."

"My truck is fine." I say walking over to the car, oddly I am drawn to it. Edward must be planning on my truck dying soon. "Until my truck dies I will drive that."

Edward smirks and opens the car door for me, I get in and he kisses me softly once. He shuts the door and I start the car, to my surprise Edward tells me to start to drive. Wait, he's not coming with me? I start to pull out of the garage and head towards home. This car is too much, it drives good but….I love my truck. I'll drive it after we get married, but until then I'll drive my truck.

I pull into the driveway and see Jacob standing in front of the porch with my dad pointing a gun at him. Wordlessly I walk toward them, not knowing what to do or say. My dad is yelling things at Jacob, who seems to not be able to get a word out. Slowly I walk up the steps and stand beside my dad.

"Dad…" I look at both of them. "What's going on? Why do you have a gun pointed at Jacob?"

"He showed up again and he won't leave. I can't see him right now…." Charlie looks at me and I just stand here trying not to laugh at my dad with his gun. "Bella get inside. What if he….turns again?"

"Dad go inside." I say and he just stares at Jacob. "Calm down and watch some TV. Jacob go home…."

"I need to talk to you both." Jacob says in a pleading voice. "Charlie listen to me! Bella is in danger!"

"Yeah she is!" Charlie yells at Jacob. "While you're here we are all in danger! Go home, Jacob!"

"No, its not me! It's a bloodsucker!" My face turns hard as I stare at Jacob. He wouldn't….he'd break the treaty. "Edward Cullen-the Cullens are bloodsuckers! He wants to turn Bella into one of them!"

Charlie stares at Jacob as if he's lost his mind completely now. "Don't even start with the Cullens, Jacob! They are good people and Bella is going to marry Edward, so get over that! I don't believe you and don't you dare ever talk like that about them ever again! Got it?"

Before Jacob can respond Charlie leads me into the house and tells me to go start making dinner. He sits on the couch and looks out the window, to see if Jake leaves. Jacob just stands there staring at the house, Charlie ends up calling Billy and tells him to take Jacob home. Billy doesn't sound happy about it, but he ends up sending Sam Ully over and Jake leaves immediately.

After dinner Charlie says he's going to bed and leaves me in the kitchen. He checks the doors and says good night. Slowly I follow him up the steps and walk into my room and laying on my bed is Edward. I smile at him as I lay down beside him, this is the one and only good thing that's happened today. He kisses me softly and I relax as he rubs my back.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, he's almost too silent for me to hear. "Bella? I know what happened…."

"No, I'm not okay. Jacob is…." I sit up and look at him. "He broke the treaty….does this mean that there's going to be a fight now?"

Edward looks away from me and I already know the answer. "There might be, Carlisle and Jasper will decide. Jasper knows how to fight better then any of us and Carlisle will make the final choice."

"Are you going to fight if there is?" I kiss him once and look at him. "Would you….hurt all of them?""Yes…."

This is just great, one thing that Jacob does today changes everything. Now my future family will fight him and his 'pack'….what if some of the Cullen's die? Will everyone blame me? What if they lose? I can't live without Edward….I just can't…..

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, so then I know what you thought about it! **


	18. Chapter 18: A Visit From Mom and A Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S.M. does.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading and who has reviewed.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I walk out to my truck and see Edward standing beside the Volvo that he got for me, he smiles at me as I get into my truck. With a small smile on my lips I put the keys in the ignition and try to start it, one problem…it doesn't start. After a few more attempts I get out of my truck and walk back to a smiling Edward. My eyebrows go up as he opens the car door for me.

"What did you do to my truck?" I demand ignoring the open car door. Edward just shakes his head, but his smile is way too amused. "What did you do to my truck?"

"I didn't do anything…" He says and gestures for me to get into the car. The smile on his lips is growing by the second and I just stare at him. "Didn't I tell you that I had a feeling that this truck was going to die soon? Bella, its an old truck, this car is more reliable. Aren't you glad that you have this car to pick your mom up in?"

"Oh yeah, its such a great _coincidence_." I get into the car and Edward walks around to the other side to get in. "Charlie didn't ask me about the new car yet, so he should be surprised…."

"I'm sure that he'll love it." Edward says as he settles into the passengers seat. "You know normally I'd prefer to drive, but I feel like this car is going to change you."

"I doubt it." A smile comes to my lips as I pull out of the driveway, the car has a nice feeling but I miss my truck. "Maybe I'll have someone look at my truck and see if there's anyway to fix it."

"Hm…." Edward nods his head and something tells me that whatever he's done will be hard to replace. "You should ask Rosalie, I'm sure she'd be glad to help. By the way it might be more expensive then you think…."

I roll my eyes at Edward as I drive straight, its six o'clock and my mom's flight comes in around eight. This should be fun waiting at the airport. Maybe I can get Edward to tell me what he did to my truck, obviously he planned it to be something that is hard or too expensive to replace.

I'm standing at the luggage claim waiting for my mom at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Edward is standing beside me. Her plane arrives in two minutes and I am already jumping up and down as I stare at the luggage claim. Edward has to put his arms around me in one spot. Then I see her, my mom is walking towards me. When she is within reach I grab her and hug her, tightly.

"Bella." My mom says as she lets go of me. She looks at me for a few minutes. "I've missed you so much honey!"

"I've missed you too!" My mom pulls me back into a hug and smiles at Edward. "Dad can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see him too…" Mom says as she hugs Edward. "Hello Edward. This is going to be great!"

My mom takes her luggage off of the luggage claim and we start to walk toward my new car. When mom sees it she is dazzled and says that its about time that I get rid of that truck. Edward's smile gets even wider as my mom says that. I get into the front seat trying not to say anything bad about the car.

The car ride home is pretty good, mom and Edward talk. When we get home dad is waiting for us, him and mom hug and he carries her luggage into the house. Dad seems puzzled by the fact that Edward skipped school today and he says that he wanted to accompany me to get my mom.

"The house looks great." Mom says and walks into the kitchen. She smiles when she sees that the cupboards are still yellow. "Hasn't changed much…."

I walk back into the living room and my mom follows me, there's a knock on the door. Without thinking I walk right over to the door and open it, standing there is Jacob. My dad walks back into the room before Jacob can say a word, he rushes over and attempts to shut the door, but Jacob stops him. Mom just stares at them, not knowing what to do.

"Jacob?" My mom says and stands up. "Charlie….what are you doing? Why are you trying to shut the door on him?"

"Because he's a dog and puts all of us in danger. Renee, go get settled in." My dad says struggling against the door. "Bella was right, she shouldn't be around him. Thank god she's marrying Edward!"

"Wait…what?" My mom turns to me. "Bella is marrying Edward?"

"Not right now, but we want to…" I say and hold up my hand, my mom's eyes settle on my ring and she smiles a small smile. "Mom….I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay. I'm happy for you…both of you." She says and hugs me. "What's this about Jacob being a dog?"

"He's a huge dog!" My dad says as he starts to run out of strength over the battle with Jacob. "You don't want to see it-trust me!"

Jacob smiles a small smile at my mom and offers to show her and she just stares at him, confused. My dad is shaking his head frantically, but Jacob lets go of the door and it slams shut. Edward walks toward the door, but my dad stops him, but Edward just smiles and opens the door.

"Jacob, don't." Edward says and walks outside. I follow him and my dad tries to stop me, but I just walk right out the front door. "You broke the treaty and now you want to show yourself to not only her dad, but her mom?"

"What are you going to do? Start a fight?" Jacob's voice is full of hatred. He stares at me for a second and turns back to Edward. "Once you turn her, we will have a fight…don't worry about that."

Then Jacob does the last thing that I want him to do, he turns into a wolf and I hear my mom scream. I rush back inside the house, with Edward and see that she is passed out on the floor. My dad is at the door with his gun and shooting. But Jacob is running away, too fast and I think that I can see him smiling.

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! =D**

***~KelsNicole~***


	19. Chapter 19: An Agreement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story. Please leave a review so I know what you are thinking, I haven't been getting many and I don't really know how I'm doing.**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

"Edward, no you can't do this. Please don't…." I try and get Edward to look at me, but he won't. We are sitting on the couch in his room. "You can't do this, the wolves could turn on you. They won't agree on making a change…."

"Bella, they will unless they want a fight. We have been extremely good to them and have honored the treaty, but Jacob's broken it….three times now." Edward looks into my eyes and I know that its useless to keep begging, he's not going to change his mind. Why does he have to be so stubborn? "Sam has agreed to a meeting, all of us will be there. They won't try anything and I think that they'll put a stop to Jacob running around. He can't keep phasing in front of people and telling people that we are vampires."

"Fine…." I look into his eyes and he kisses me on the lips once, softly. My brain is still trying to think of something, a way that I can be there with them. "Edward…I want to be there with you.""No, Bella. That's too dangerous, if something were to go wrong you could get hurt or killed." Edward stands up and I just stare at him. One way or another I will end up there, beside Edward. "We will be okay and I'm pretty sure that they'll agree to just about anything, we are more powerful then they are. They don't have the numbers…."

He turns back to me and I see a small smile on his lips. "What are you talking about? You don't have more…."

"The Denali clan is coming down. We will be fine, they are like us and are apart of our family." Edward seems too sure of everything. He walks over to me and sits down beside me, his kiss lingers on my lips. "Just worry about our wedding, okay? After graduation you are going to be my wife."

"Can't I come with you?" He shakes his head and I am starting to feel desperate. "Edward, I am coming with you."

Edward smiles and takes my hands in his. "Bella, you can't come. Don't you understand how dangerous this could be for you? If they phase and attack….I'd be busy fighting and trying to protect you. Someone would get hurt, its better if you stay with Charlie."

"I'm going." My voice is firm and I see Edward breaking a little. The door to his room opens and Alice walks in. She stands by the door and smiles at us and all that I can think is that she found something over the top for our wedding. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella. Are you two almost ready?" I look up at her and my eyes shoot to Edward, he's staring at her and shakes his head. Alice smiles wider and walks farther in, she stands right in front of us. "Oh Edward, just give up. She's going to come! I just saw you saying yes to her about….two minutes ago."

"That vision was wrong Alice. I'll be right down and Bella is going to go home to Charlie, aren't you?" Looking at Edward I shake my head no, there is no way that I'm not going to be there. "Fine….but you better be careful. If something goes wrong…."

We walk outside and Edward carries me to the meadow where they play baseball, that seems so long ago since I was here with them. Edward's hand is gripping onto mine and everyone stands together, staring at a part in the woods. A few minutes later Sam walks out of the forest and six wolves fall him, its easy to tell who they are. Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Embry. A wolf walks behind Jacob…..the wolf looks upset at everyone and everything. She glares at us and at the rest of the wolf pack.

"Leah Clearwater…" Edward says from beside me and I look over at him. Wait…Harry Clearwater's daughter? A wolf? "Her brother Seth has phased too, but he's too young to be here."

"Carlisle." A voice comes from behind us and I turn to see a woman with straw berry blonde hair walking toward us. Behind her four people are following her. "How nice to see all of you again."

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar." Carlisle says with a small smile and looks back at the wolves, who have all stopped. All of them sit down as Sam steps forward a few inches. "Lovely to see all of you again and thank you for coming."

They nod as Carlisle takes a few steps forward and stands staring at Sam. All of the wolves stare at Carlisle as though he is going to do something and I can tell that they are hoping for it. Sam is staring at Carlisle he seems to just want all of this to end, just like all of the Cullens.

"Sam, thank you for meeting me. I know that none of you really trust us." Carlisle's eyes stay on Sam's and Sam just nods. "We just wanted to talk about the treaty and Jacob. Jacob has broken the treaty three times now and we don't want to fight, but he has also phased in front of three humans. For this we would like to….change the treaty a little, but not break it on our end."

Sam nods and looks back at Jacob, the look tells me that he is going to take care of Jacob later. "What would you like to change? I did not know about the treaty being broken, but I will see to it that Jacob learns not to do it again."

"Of course. There's just one small thing that we would like." Carlisle looks around him and I see Sam eyeing the new vampires that join the Cullen clan now, he knows that they would lose in a fight. "For Bella to live she must be turned into a vampire, it is something that we would not do unless we had to. But we want to be able to change her, but not start a fight."

I watch as Sam eyes all of the vampires and he looks back at the wolves behind him. Jacob is shaking his head no and whining, but Sam just puts up a hand and he falls silent. Sam takes a deep breath and just nods. Carlisle smiles a small smile and I feel a lot better.

"Yes, since we…broke the treaty THREE times." He looks back at Jacob with a glare, obviously this is going to be a long night for Jacob. "You can change Bella, but no one else. It will only be good for her."

"Of course." Carlisle nods his head. "Thank you for meeting us Sam, we'll just do that this once."

"Good." Sam turns and phases. I watch as he runs over to Jacob and nudges him.

We all stand here and let out a deep breath as the wolves run off. I look at Edward who is smiling and he pulls me to him, kissing me lightly. After a minute I feel someone behind me and I turn. The vampire with the straw berry blonde hair is standing behind me. She is smiling at me.

"You must be Bella." She says and Edward nods his head. The smile on his lips widen. "It's nice to finally meet you, I am Tanya. I am so glad that Edward didn't decide to eat you."

All of the other vampires laugh, including Edward. Tanya hugs me and says how nice it is to meet the new addition to her family. Wait….Tanya…she's the vampire who likes Edward. I look at Edward and see that his eyes are on me and I smile.

**Thank you for reading and PLEASE leave a review!**

***~KelsNicole~***


	20. Chapter 20: A Game of Chess Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Thank you for reading and please review!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Charlie is standing in the kitchen over the stove when I walk in, my eyebrows go up as I see him pouring spaghetti into a large bowl. He looks over at me and smiles, I try to smile a little but it doesn't come across right. I walk in and see that the garbage can is about to overflow from how much he's thrown away. Silently I take the box of spaghetti sitting on the counter and see that there are only a few more pieces left. We stand here and I start to laugh, Charlie can't really be trying to cook. My dad CAN'T cook, this is hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Charlie demands as Renee walks into the kitchen. She has a small smile on her lips too. "Bells?"

"You are trying to cook? Seriously dad?" He stares at me and I laugh even harder. I turn to my mom and hold up the almost empty box and point to the garbage. "Dad's tried many times and look at this. Neither of you two can cook…."

"I've been learning how to, its not like I'm as bad as I used to be." Mom says and walks over to the cupboards. "Hm….want me to make dinner tonight? All that I'd have to do is run to the store."

"No, not tonight. We should just go out." Charlie says and then he looks around the kitchen. It's a mess all over the place. "The Lodge should be good….I can run and get something and I'll be right back. I should have asked Edward to cook….."

Dad walks out of the kitchen with his keys in hand and we stand here laughing. Mom sits down and I see that my parents are trying to make this as comfortable as possible. I walk over to the fridge and take out a water bottle, while my mom is flipping through a magazine. She looks up as I sit down beside her and there is a smile playing on her lips. We stare at each other for a minute and she just shakes her head.

"I was thinking…." She laughs a small laugh and looks back up at me. "We should start planning your wedding so I can be involved…"

"Yeah, um….Alice has already started. But we can go over in a little bit and she wanted you to help." My mom's smile widens. I thought that mom would be against me getting married so young, but she seems pretty happy about it. "You remember Alice don't you? She already found a few things for the wedding, like the dress, invitations…."

"You already have the dress?" She asks staring at me and shakes her head. "Charlie said that you weren't getting married soon."

"We'll….it'll be after graduation." I smile at her a little. "But before my birthday….it was my idea."

"That is closer then your dad thinks, but we'll get him used to that idea." Renee leans forward and hands me a magazine. Its one of the bridal magazines and I smile a little. "What do you think?"

"Yeah….do you want to see my dress later?" Her eyes light up and I smile. With my mom being here everything seems a little brighter. "Alice found someone who made the dress and it turned out beautiful."

Dad comes home and we eat, there is a little conversation as my mom talks about random things. It seems as though she is blocking out the Jacob phasing thing, but my dad still seems on edge about it. After dinner we tell dad that we are going over to Edward's and he says he'll come too, obviously Emmett made a good impression on him with sports. We don't take my car though, no dad wants to drive his, which mom and I both object about.

We get to Edward's house and dad goes right to the couch and watches sports with Edward. Esme and Alice start talking to my mom, she seems to really like Esme. Alice leads us up to her room and she takes me into the bathroom to change. When I walk out my mom just stares at me.

"Oh Bella!" My mom says and she stands up, I turn around to show her the whole dress. She hugs me and I feel like I'm going to cry. "You look beautiful!"

We sit down on the floor and look through magazines and my mom is looking through what is planned, she is getting excited. Alice sits beside me and smiles the whole time.

"Oh, these are so beautiful!" Renee gushes to Alice. "This is going to be such a beautiful wedding!"

"Everything is just falling into place wonderfully! Bella is making it a little too easy on me." Alice says and hands her another book. It seems like Alice has minute of the wedding planned down to a T. "Renee, you'll love the wedding! Oh, the cake…you'll die when you see it!"

Mom and dad leave, but I stay behind with Edward who just got home from hunting. He smiles when he sees me and kisses me softly. The plan is that I'm staying over with Alice, but my mom smiles a little too knowingly. Esme tells my mom that she has to come over again before she leaves.

"Bella, honey." My mom hugs me and kisses the top of my head. "Be careful…"

I stare at her with my mouth wide open as she leaves with my dad. Edward takes my hand and we walk up stairs and into his room. We sit down on his couch and start to kiss. This is all that I need and now that I know that there won't be a fight between the wolves and Cullens, I feel better.

"So…." Edward stops the kiss and I pout, he just smiles lightly. "I heard what Renee said to you…."

"It was better then Charlie's sex talk." I say and put my lips to his again. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." He kisses me one last time. "We should do something…"

I sit up beside him. "Like?"

"Let's place chess." He says and gets up. With a small smile on his lips he gets up and grabs a chess board and pieces off of a shelf. "I'll beat you this time."

"No…" I smile evilly. "I think that this is my game…"

"We have all night to figure that out…."

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	21. Chapter 21: A Great Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I hope that all of you are liking this so far!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I sit here smiling, this is the seventh game of chess that I've won and it makes me happy to say that I get another prize. Edward is smiling too, we started the prize idea after my first time winning, if I win we kiss….for a while. But if Edward wins he gets to buy me more stuff and I can't complain about it or reject the gifts. Thank god he's only won three times, but I know that he will go over board.

His lips press against me and I sigh. We both end up laying on the floor, Edward's on top of me. A lot of the stress has been taken off of us and now we are just relaxing, enjoying everything. The wedding is coming together, I am going to become a vampire and there won't be a fight. We all win and I am happy about that.

"Should we stop playing?" I ask as his lips go to my neck. Since I've won so many times we should just lay here and make-out, that's just my opinion though….of course Edward isn't complaining. "We could just lay here and do….this."

"Don't worry….we won't be doing this much longer." His lips go to mine again as I think about what he's just said. A second later Edward's bedroom door opens and Alice rushes in. She plops down beside us as Edward sits up, there is a smile on his lips. "Renee is coming over before her plane leaves and she is going to help me plan a few other things, so you two have to leave…."

This confuses me, why do we have to leave? "Why do we have to leave Alice? Shouldn't I be helping with the wedding planning?""Don't worry about it." She says smiling. "You two will be back before she needs to go catch her plane, just go some where small."

Oh right, mom's going back to Florida, she has to go back to see Phil. He hurt himself….again. So she won't be staying for Thanksgiving, which is coming up next week and now that leaves me and dad. She hadn't told Phil that she planned to stay that long, but I always wondered why dad said that she would be here for Thanksgiving when she was leaving too early.

"Let's go for a little drive…" Edward says and a mischievous smile forms on his lips, a smile that I can't say no to. "Come on, we'll be back in time….I promise."

We get into Edward's car and start to drive, I don't know where he's taking me but as we get closer I start to put the pieces together. The meadow….our meadow. I smile as he parks the car and we get out of the car. He smiles at me as he picks me up and he starts to run, I can' t believe that he brought me here its been too long. I open my eyes as he sets me down on the ground and I smile, its just the way that I remember it…except that its colder and it looks like its going to snow soon.

"What made you want to come here? I love it….here." Edward takes my hand in his and he sits down on the ground. He pulls me down on top of his lap. "This is….our place. We should come here more often."

"Well I wanted to show you where our wedding is going to be." I stare at him wide eyed and see that he is smiling too brightly. "Alice thought that this would be a great spot for the wedding, mostly after I told her about it…."

"Are you serious? We are really getting married here?" He nods and I smile at him, our meadow, our wedding. "That is going to be…..great. I can't believe that you chose here though, I thought that Alice would choose your house."

But Edward doesn't respond and my lips are too busy for me to care. We end up laying on the ground, our arms wrapped around each other. For a few minutes we just lay here, side by side and smile. Everything is going great and I feel happier then I have in a long time.

"We should walk around a little bit, just look around. There's still a few minutes before we have to leave." Edward says and smiles. We walk hand in hand around the meadow and Edward points out certain things, like where certain things will be for our wedding. "I was thinking that we could bring those tents and put them up so that there would be a place to shade the food and just in case it isn't….dry. But what do you think?"

"I…." Looking around me I smile. "I love it. This is the perfect place and now it'll be even more ours."

Edward smiles and takes me up in his arms again, he kisses me once before he starts to run. I snuggle into him and feel myself thinking about everything, the wedding, mom, dad, Edward and becoming a vampire. Once I am a vampire I will be with Edward forever and that's all that I've ever wanted.

The airport is busy as my mom takes her luggage from Edward and hugs my dad. She smiles at me and kisses the top of my head, while she is hugging me she makes me promise not to get married before she can get out here. My mom walks off after she hugs Edward and she looks sad to go. I wish that she could stay longer, but I know that she can't.

"Well…that was nice." Charlie says as he walks over to his car. He stands by his door and stares at me. "Are you coming with me or are you two…."

"I'm going with Edward." My dad nods and opens his car door. "I'll be home later, don't worry."

Edward drives me back to the meadow and we walk around it, this place is where I want to be. I am glad that this is where I will tie myself to Edward and this will truly be our place, no one else's. We sit down by a tree and kiss for a few minutes.

"Alice has a date in mind…" I say and he looks at me. "She was thinking….about August 13th."

Edward doesn't seem to care, he just starts to kiss me again and I smile, pushing him away slightly. "What?"

"Are you listening to me?" I smile at him as he nods. But his lips go right back to mine and I know that he isn't listening. "Edward….I thought I was the one who just wanted to kiss."

"Can't we switch positions every once in a while?" He asks smiling. "But yes, that sounds good to me."

Before I know it I am on the ground and Edward is kissing me again. I laugh a little because this is all that I ever wanted and now I am trying to talk…..when I finally get what I want. Everything is going to turn out great, I just know it.

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE review! =D**


	22. Chapter 22: An Awkward Thanksgiving

**Hey! Okay here's the new chapter! I hope that all of you like the story so far. Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who's left me a review!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Dad is standing in the kitchen and I'm trying not to laugh, is he actually attempting to cook Thanksgiving dinner? I walk over to him and pat him on the shoulder, he looks at me and I just shake my head. Normally dad would just let me do it, but he says that he needs to learn how to. But today is just not the day…..and its six in the morning.

"Dad, do you want me to start cooking?" He looks at me and I know that he is considering it. I just wish that he'd agree and go hunting or something, but he hasn't been hunting in a while. "You can go hunting and I'll cook."

"Sure, um….here. I'll just let you have some room and I'll be in there." He backs toward the living room. For some reason he's uncomfortable. "Bella, there is something that I have to talk to you about and after I tell you I promise that I'll go hunting. Just something about dinner…."

"Okay?" He is acting weird as I put the turkey into the oven, which my dad has actually successfully pre-heated. I turn back to him after setting the timer and see that he's looking down. "What's going on?"

"Bella….you know that I love you and that I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you or make you uncomfortable." I don't like the sound of this and the way that dad's going its going to be dinner when I find out. "Honey, Billy and Jake are coming over. I'm sorry I forgot that they were even invited until this morning."

"Wait….you mean that they are going to be here…after everything that's happened? Why didn't you tell them that we were going to the Lodge or something?" Now I am starting to freak out and dad is standing there looking terrible. "Can't you just cancel it? Please, dad! I can't be around Jacob, he's just…..he makes me uncomfortable."

"I….I tried, but Billy just seemed so happy to be coming over." He is staring at me and I know that he feels bad, but this is a horrible thing to be happening. Without saying a word I turn away from him. "Bells, I'm sorry…."

"It's fine….we'll be fine." Charlie just stands there and watches me. "Just…go. Go hunting and I'll cook."

Charlie leaves a few minutes later and I call Edward, maybe if I have him and his family over….yeah, that could help. Edward answers and agrees right away, before I even tell him about Jacob coming. He says that him and his family will eat a little bit, so that it looks more human like. I smile as I hang up the phone, dinner will be at four o'clock and I am having my future family over.

There is a small knock on the door and I sigh. Once I open the door though I'm happy that I did, its Edward and he's smiling. He walks in and we go into the kitchen. As I start to get out other things and look them over, he walks over to me and puts his arms around me.

"Start cooking those later, they'll be done too early if you start now." He pulls me into the sitting room and we sit on the couch together. "Where's Charlie?"

"Hunting." I say and I press my lips to his. "He will be home in time for dinner and of course Jacob and Billy are coming…..god, I wish they weren't."

"I could take care of that." He says with a smile. "My very presence should send him running home on all fours."

We kiss for a few hours and when its time we start cooking. Edward helps and is better at it then I am. He laughs when I pull the turkey out of the oven and set it on the stove. Charlie should be home in a little while and after that Jacob and the Cullens should be here.

"Don't worry." Edward tells me and kisses me again. "Everything will be fine and if Jacob goes near you…."

The front door opens and Charlie walks in, he is smiling and when he sees Edward shock is clearly on his face. I tell my dad about how I invited Edward and his family. Charlie says okay and goes into the sitting room, he really doesn't seem to care, he's probably happy so that we aren't alone with Jacob and Billy.

A few minutes later the rest of Edward's family shows up and Charlie is happy to see that they've brought a pie, apple pie. Emmett and Charlie sit on the couch and talk about sports and its still hard to believe that they get along so well. Esme and Alice join us in the kitchen, while Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle sit in the sitting room with Charlie and Emmett.

There is a knock on the door again and my heart skips a beat, this is the moment I've been dreading all day. Jacob and Billy walk in, they look around and I can tell that they are uncomfortable. Good is all that I can think, if I'm going to be uncomfortable they should be too.

"Hey." Charlie says to Billy and Jacob. They walk in and stay away from the Cullens. "You know everyone…."

I smile a little and know that this is going to be an uncomfortable dinner, but thank god Edward is here to go through this with me. We all sit down for dinner, the Cullens, dad and me are in the sitting room, while Jacob and Billy are in the kitchen. Even though this is a horrible thing to happen, its pretty funny. Charlie is talking to everyone and looks happy, but when I look into the kitchen I see Jacob glaring at me. I glare back, he knows that they shouldn't have come.

"So, Edward." Charlie says and sits back in his chair. "Who cooked the pie? I know that it isn't from the store."

"Mom did it." Edward says and smiles at Esme. "She made it last night and when Bella called us….she decided to bring it over."

"It's a great pie." Charlie says and Esme smiles at him. "Hey, after Bella and Edward get married lets have dinner together."

My eyes wander to the kitchen and I see that Billy and Jacob are whispering. I know that they are going to leave soon and they are probably talking about what will happen after the wedding. But I smile, Jacob can't do anything….

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Meeting

**Hi everyone! I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far, sorry if I skip a few days coming up! There will be a one shot on Christmas Eve, yes a Twilight one and I think its going to be fun! I might have a little too much fun with it, but I hope all of you like it. Okay, I should let you guys just read, thank you for reading and to everyone who's reviewed! =D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I'm sitting in the house, just staring off into space. My eyes shut and I think about how long its been since I've been alone, its kind of nice. This should happen more often. Edward and Charlie are hunting, of course different types of hunting. I look down at the remote for the TV, how long has it been since I've watched TV? A while…

There is a small sound upstairs and I sit up, but before I can move someone comes into view….Jane. She is smiling at me and I raise my eyebrows at her. Well this is a surprise…

"Hello Bella." She says walking around the sitting room. "How have you been? Where are the Cullens?"

"Hi, fine. They are….hunting." She nods and continues to walk around the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you, nothing bad." Jane stops right in front of me. "You are still human I see…."

"We have a date set, don't worry about it. Edward's doing it himself." I just stare at her, for some reason I'm not afraid of her….maybe I'm just stupid or something. "Anything else, Jane?"

"Yes." She smiles at me. "Aro would like to meet you."

"Wait….who?" Jane stares at me impatiently. "Aro?"

"He's only the head of the Volturi and I'm sure that you would love to meet him. After all it is an honor not many get." Jane's smile widens as someone appears next to her. "Not many live after meeting him, so let's see if you are lucky. Aro was….curious about you and how nothing seems to affect you."

A tall man with dark long hair and long robes stands before me. He looks at me as though he is hungry and that kind of scares me. I can just imagine my blood in his red eyes, this thought makes me shudder. Aro smiles at me and holds out his hand, but I make no move to put mine in his. What is he doing? Who is he even? Jane stares at me in shock and I see her get angry.

"Isabella? I'm Aro, its nice to finally meet you." Aro smiles at me and his hand stays right where it is. "Well, well….Edward's done a great job in hiding you. Will you do me the pleasure of letting me see if I cannot read you as well?"

I just stare at him, what is he talking about? None of this is making any sense and I glance over at Jane, who seems to be getting madder by the second. "What? Sorry, but what do you mean by not being able to read me?"

"You see Edward and I share a certain….part of our gift. He can read people's thoughts, but I can see anything that a person has ever thought, just with the touch of the hand." Aro doesn't wait for me to respond, he just takes my hand. His face is eager and he drops my hand after a moment. I watch as he just stares at me. "I…I can't read you. This is the first time for that….you will have a wonderful gift when you are turned…I don't know how long I can wait to find out."

I feel something beside me and I turn to look, thinking that it will be another vampire who I don't know. Edward, thank god! His arms wrap around me and I feel a little safer, but I look at Jane. She could take him down with one look and we both know it. They want to change me-right now, but I'm not ready. I'm supposed to marry Edward first and I want to do it that way, that is the proper way.

"Edward! What a lovely surprise!" Aro says and his smile widens. He is staring at me as though he's found a new toy and is excited to see how it works. "I've just met Bella! She is going to have some gift when she is turned! I cannot wait to see!"

Edward stares at Aro and then looks at Jane. "We have a date set, Aro. Can't we wait until then? I will change her, but we want to get married before that. You can come and see her once she's changed-or we can come see you…."

"Call me a romantic!" Aro says throwing his hands in the air and he laughs a small laugh. Jane's eyes narrow into a glare as she stares at Edward. "No, Jane…."

"Aro, can you two…" Edward looks around. "Leave? I'm not trying to be rude, but Bella's father could be home any second…"

"Of course!" Aro says and he turns away with Jane. They walk toward the front door and he turns back once. "It was very nice meeting you Bella! You will be an…interesting new born."

They are gone and I stare at Edward. I was so close to becoming a new born today and I wasn't ready. Maybe its because I have the date set in my mind, that I am prepared for that day and for it to be Edward who changes me. Yes, that has to be it. I love Edward and am ready to become a vampire, just not today.

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice is low as he takes me into the kitchen. He makes me sit down in a chair. "Bella? Are you sure?""Yeah, I'm fine. Edward, why wouldn't I be?" He just shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "They wanted to change me today….didn't they? Why didn't they?"

"If I hadn't come at that exact moment you would have become a new born and I wouldn't have been able to stop them. But Aro…he is interested in how our story will end and how we will get there." Edward stares at me as though he's waiting for me to break. I don't know why but that makes me feel like I should be breaking, but I'm not. "He is giving us that much, but he would step in if I had no intention of changing you. Bella, are you sure that you are okay?"

I stare at him and smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"For a human you are taking everything a little too well." He shakes his head and smiles a little. "You just met another vampire who wanted to bite you and some how you are fine. Call me crazy, but most humans would go into shock…of course you are different from most humans, so why am I surprised?"

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Another Reason I Love Edward

**Hey! Sorry that it took a while for me to update, if you have ever had two cats who are just meeting you understand haha. Okay, here's the new chapter I hope that all of you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Anyone who's added this story to their alerts list/favorite stories list THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

I'm walking around my bedroom, snow falls on the ground and the wind is blowing it every which way. Edward should have been here by now, he should be done hunting. Charlie is pacing around downstairs waiting for me to leave for the night. He's still nervous about the fact that mom and Phil are coming up for Christmas, yes…this should be another awkward holiday.

Sighing I walk downstairs and Charlie looks up at me, I look at the couch and sitting there is Jacob. I almost fall down the last step, but Charlie catches my arm. Billy comes out of the kitchen and smiles at me. Charlie gives me an apologetic look, while Jake stands up with a cocky look on his face.

"Bella, honey….Jacob and Billy are here because Harry Clearwater has disappeared." Dad looks over at Billy, who nods his head once. Jacob is staring at me and my dad glares at him, making him stop. "Do you think that Edward will be here soon?"

"Yeah or I could just drive over to his house. I can go call him right now and let him know." But right then the phone rings and I answer it, thanking god for the reason to get away from Jacob. Edward's voice comes over the line and I smile just at the sound of it. "Hey, are you almost here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll be there in a few minutes, are you ready?" Edward's voice is thick and I know that he's worrying about something. Jacob appears next to me and I roll my eyes. "Wait….is the _dog_ there? Bella, please tell me that he isn't…."

"He is…but its only because Harry Clearwater is missing, but I don't even know if that's true." Jacob glares at me and I glare back. God, I hate him. "You know how he is, he will go to extremes, no boundaries…"

We get off of the phone and I turn to glare at Jacob, who is way too close. I push away from him and walk back into the sitting room. My dad is staring at Jacob, who is walking a few feet behind me now. Without saying a word I walk up the stairs and guess who follows me, even after Charlie tells him to come back down. Jacob promises to stay in the hallway and Charlie just stares out the window waiting for Edward, he is probably hoping that Edward does the same thing that I want him to do.

"So am I going to get an invite to your wedding?" Jacob's voice is full of hatred and distaste. "Or am I not good enough anymore?""How about this, if you start acting like the Jake that I actually half way like then you _might _get an invite to the wedding. Yes, that means that you cannot assault me anymore…think that you can handle that? Or is that too hard for you to do? I mean obviously you don't respect me or my decisions-"

"I did not assault you! Jeez, you kiss a girl and she says that you assaulted her! Wow, Bella….just wow. Don't lie you enjoyed it."

"Oh yes! It's every girls dream to have a guy force himself on her, who _was_ like her brother. Why don't you try and learn how to actually care about what someone else wants? All that you care about is yourself and I'm sick of it! I am marrying Edward, not you and you were never even an option for me."

"Oh, you'll see that you want me. It might be too late though, so why not choose me now? After all I am the RIGHT choice."

"Why would I choose someone that I hate?" I turn to him, the anger is rising up inside of me. "Jacob….I. Hate. You. Got it?"

"There's a thin line between love and hate, maybe you are confusing your feelings. Think about it."

"I'm sure that I'm not. Can't you just leave me alone and let me do what makes me happy?"

"Being with him won't make you happy for long and after you two are married you are stuck with him. Don't you see that he is trapping you?"

Now he's gone too far. I pick up a lamp and throw it at him, it breaks hitting the wall. Charlie yells something, but I ignore him and pick up something else. Jacob just stands there obviously waiting for me to say something, but all that I can think about right now is what I can throw at him.

"Don't you see what you are doing?" I ask through my teeth. "You are trying to trap me and force me into loving you."

"Maybe I'm the right kind of monster for you." He says and steps toward me. I can hear Charlie moving toward the stairs. Jacob grabs me and puts his lips against mine again. All that I can do is push against him, but it does no good. The front door opens and Edward is standing in the doorway to my room within seconds. Before Jacob can think about what to do Edward throws him back against the wall. "What?"

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." Edward's standing in front of me and I see Charlie come running in. Billy is yelling something from downstairs and I know that he must have held him back as long as he could. "Do you understand? Mongrel?"

Jacob just smiles at him. "Why? Do you think that she might realize that I'm better for her then you are? Afraid of a little competition?"

"If she wants to be with someone else I won't stop her." Edward's anger is to its boiling point, I can tell by the grip that he has on my hand. "But if someone ever treats her wrong I will be there to protect her and put the person back into line. Understand?"

"Jake!" Billy's voice comes from downstairs. I watch as Jacob walks toward the stairs. "Come on, we better get home."

"Jacob…" My dad's voice is full of anger. "Billy….you are allowed here still, but Jake…don't come around anymore."

I stare at my dad in shock as he points to the door and Jacob just smiles an arrogant smile.

"Sure, sure…."

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Little Moment

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and to those of you who have been reviewing! I hope that all of you like this chapter and like the story so far!**

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

We are sitting on the couch and I see Harry Clearwaters picture flash across the screen, there is no doubt in my mind that the wolves are going to try and blame the Cullens-well some of them. Edward's arm is around me as Carlisle walks into the room, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme follow him. Emmett has a smile on his lips and looks like he is enjoying some secret that we are going to be let into.

"Jane just contacted us again…of course you already know what that means." Carlisle looks down and I feel Edward tense next to me. "They want to come in for the wedding and they want to know how long after you intend on changing Bella."

"A few days after." Edward's voice is low and I see that he is staring at Alice. "Do you know what happened to Harry Clearwater?"

Alice looks down, almost afraid to say. "The Volturi, they….don't really care about our truce with the wolves. Harry was on our land too, he had just visited Charlie. I'm sure that the wolves will some how think of a way that its our fault."

"Well, this is great. They really want to come in for the wedding?" Edward is getting stressed now I can tell. "Can't we just go see them after she's changed? Or they can pay us a visit?"

"Aro is pretty excited about the wedding and I don't think that there's any way that we can stop them." Carlisle looks down for a second. "Unless…."

"No." Edward's voice is like a low growl. "She's not getting changed before the wedding, is that the only reason why they want to come?"

"Yes, they want to see what gifts she might have." Alice steps forward and sits down beside me. "You saw what vision I had, Edward."

"Yes and we cannot allow that to happen." I stare at Edward as he gets up. "Maybe it would be better if I were to…."

"No, you can't." Alice says and its like no one else is in the room. "You know what that'll do to Charlie if she just disappears. Her as a newborn….we don't know what she would do."

I stand up and take Edward's hand. "What is going on? Alice, what did you see? Please just tell me…"

"I saw….I saw them going on a killing spree. Renee…." Alice cuts off there and I feel a panic rising up inside of me. "Aro would wonder if she'd have certain powers as well and you know. So we have to think of a way to keep them away."

"No, they can't…no." I sit down and put my head in my hands. "What can I do to keep them away from my mom?"

"Well…" Carlisle is smiling. "I was thinking….I could call Tanya and ask her if we could have a small wedding up there just for the Volturi."

"Do you think that would work?" I ask not really thinking about anything besides my mom. "Would they leave her alone?"

Alice nods. "It seems like they would, but I think that they would want you to change right after the wedding. We'd have to come up with something, a reason why you couldn't."

"Could say that she's pregnant." Emmett says and then he laughs. "Imagine that, Bella pregnant with a vampires child!"

"I can call Tanya tonight and talk to her about it. She should have some ideas." Carlisle says and walks out of the room. "We will come up with something. Don't worry Bella."

Edward sits back down on the couch beside me and he kisses the top of my head. Alice sits down with a smile on her lips, she seems excited by the idea of a second wedding. Two weddings….one with vampires that want me dead or a vampire and the other with humans and my new vampire family of course. Shouldn't I be freaking out a little?

I watch as Alice pulls out a book and points to a dress. The dress is more vampire/royal, which is not me. She is smiling and I sigh, with a small nod of my head she runs off. Two weddings….

"We don't have to do this." Edward says when we are alone. "I know that you don't want to have two weddings."

"No, its fine. It's not really two weddings….it's the Volturi." He nods his head and I lay my head on his shoulder. "What if they hurt my mom? I don't want her to be changed into a vampire, she's finally happy…"

Edward's lips touch mine once. "Calm down, everything will be okay. Bella? Listen to me, everything will be fine. Renee will stay human, we will keep her safe."

I lay against him as we watch _A Walk To Remember_, with each scene I try to forget everything. Me turning into a vampire could mean my mom's death, just so that they could see if she had any powers. Edward is holding me to him and I try to focus on the wedding, we will always be together. Even though the movie is on I focus more on Edward then the movie. Our lips meet every few minutes and I smile, content with just being here with Edward. Small things like this make everything bearable, it makes the stuff that bothers me feel like its smaller. The wedding will be here before I know it and I just want to be with Edward forever. When I think about the wedding and being with Edward for ever I can't help but smile. Edward is the love of my life and I know that he is who I am meant to be with, no one can change that.

"All I know is... you're beautiful." I'm starting to drift off when I hear Edward whisper this and I look up. A smile forms on my lips as I see Landon and Jamie on the screen, now he's going to repeat the lines from this movie too? I really don't care, I like it. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too…" His lips are on mine again and I sigh. "You will always be mine…"

Edward's smile widens. "I have the better side…."

"How?" I look up at him. "What's better then me having you _forever_?"

"Let me think…." He kisses the tip of my nose and I laugh a little. "Me having you forever, that is way better…."

**Thank you for reading! Please review! =D**


	26. Chapter 26:An Apology That Means Nothing

**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter! Tomorrow I'll be adding a new chapter for this story and a one shot for Twilight, Christmas edition! Haha, yes it will be another Team Edward one, but different from this. Hope that all of you like the new chapter and the two that I'll be putting up tomorrow! **

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

Everything is set in place now, two weddings. One wedding will be with the Denali Clan in Alaska, where the Volturi will be….that should be an interesting wedding. Alice has already started to plan it and we already have a date for it. December thirteenth, yep….that's when I will see Jane again.

I'm sitting on the couch beside Charlie, now I'm trying to spend as much time with him as possible. He seems a little shocked that I'm actually sitting here with him, even though I'm not really paying attention to the TV. Charlie looks over at me when a commercial comes on.

"Bells, we can do something else if you want to." He looks like he doesn't really want to leave the TV, so I just smile and sit next to him. "I know that you really don't like sports…"

"No, I like sports. I mean….there okay." My dad knows that I hate sports mostly because I have no hand eye coordination. He smiles at me and his eyes go back to the TV. "So is there anything that you want to do today?"

I sit back and close my eyes. "No, just hanging around is fine with me. Why did you have something planned?"

"Well…." My eyes snap open and I see my dad is playing with his hands nervously. "You and Alice were supposed to go shopping and I was going to…"

"Was it something with Billy?" My dad nods and I smile. "You can still go, I can call Edward."

"Isn't he some where with Alice?" Oh right I forgot, they went up to Alaska but my dad doesn't know that they'll be home in a little while. "Alaska?"

"Yeah, but I could go see Esme." He nods his head and I stare at the TV, not really seeing anything. "Go on ahead and go, I'll be fine."

My dad is on his feet before I can even blink. "Are you sure? Will you be okay? I have to get a little more information on Harry Clearwater, if you want to you can come with me. Jake should be with some of his friends, they have plans today…"

"I think I'll pass…" Dad smiles and walks into the kitchen. He walks up to me and kisses the top of my head. "Be careful if you go out, the roads are starting to get slick."

I walk upstairs and grab my purse. Walking downstairs I am thinking about what I will do when I get over to Edward's house. Alice and him should be back soon and I want to do something that's not stressful, maybe just kiss Edward? That sounds good to me. Grabbing my keys I head toward the door and I walk to my car.

"Bella." The voice makes me freeze in place and I open my car door, but I look over my shoulder. Sure enough there he is, standing in the cold without a shirt on. Doesn't he own a shirt? "Please, talk to me."

"About what?" I get into my car and he stays where he is. Right now I am so annoyed with him. "What do you want to talk about Jake? Oh wait, let me guess….you want to apologize again and it won't be a real apology?"

"Don't act that way. Won't you listen to me for….five minutes?" I narrow my eyes at him and see that he is actually giving me my space right now. Jacob stands there and I still feel the hatred for him. "Fine. Two minutes?"

I sigh. "What do you want? Just say it and hurry, I'm going some where and don't want to be late."

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything. Never will I do any of that again, except for the kissing…" Now I am really annoyed with him and I am about to yell something at him. "Unless you want me to, that is. Do you forgive me?"

"Whatever." Is all that I say, because I know that none of this matters anymore. Jacob won't stick to what he's said and both of us know it. After graduation I'm going to marry Edward and be turned into a vampire, so he'll be out of his life for good after that. "Bye Jake…"

I start my car and back out of the driveway before he can say anything else. Jacob is just messing with you, he wants you to think that he means what he says but its all a part of his plan and I will not allow him to think that he can just go and do whatever he wants. The roads are starting to get slick and it starts to snow again as I turn down the road to Edward's house. Pulling into the driveway I turn off the car and sit here, the wedding in Alaska is in less then a week. What am I going to tell Charlie? He's going to want to know why I'm going up to Alaska.

"Bella." My door opens and I jump. But I see Edward and I smile, he looks a little concerned. "Are you okay? You were just sitting here staring off into space?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry….I didn't call." I get out of my car and he shuts the door. We are face to face and before I know it he is kissing me. "I didn't know that you'd be home already. When did you get home?"

"Just right now." He smiles as we walk toward the house. "Everything is set up for the wedding and the Volturi like the arrangement."

"Wow, we are lucky. Getting married two times so soon." I smile at him as he opens the house door and before I can walk in he picks me up. He steps over the threshold and there is a smile on his lips. "Edward? What are you doing?"

"Just practicing…" His lips twitch as he tries to hide a smile, but I smile at him. "Isn't that what you wanted to do?"

I smile at him with a thought. "Let's go practice something else…."

Edward smiles at me and we go up the stairs to his room. But I hear Emmett's loud booming laugh as he steps in front of Edward's room.

"I thought I heard you two…" He smiles at me. "Bella, how would you two like to go outside and have some fun?"

Edward laughs a little. "Not right now, let's wait until Bella's a little less fragile."

"Why?" Emmett stares at me and he looks amused by a thought. "It's just a snowball fight…."

**Thank you for reading and to those of you who have reviewed! Please leave me a review! **


	27. Chapter 27: Another Night At The Cullens

_**Hey everyone! New chapter, haha! I like the beginning of it and I hope that you do too. Hope you like the story so far! Have a good Christmas!**_

_***~KelsNicole~***_

_**(I did a one shot for Christmas too, so if you want to read it. There is a poll up about me adding more to it.)**_

I sit here and glare at Emmett who is smirking. Emmett threw a snowball at me and let's just say that it had enough force to give me a black and blue mark, after that I ran into a tree. Carlisle is checking out the black and blue mark, he says that it should go away in a few days. But as for me running into the tree I just have a few cuts. A snowball fight with Emmett spells disaster.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett says but he doesn't look sorry. Edward and me are both glaring at him. "What? I am."

"Why would you suggest a snowball fight anyways?" Edward asks taking my hand in his. "You know that Bella's fragile…"

"Not my fault." He says and laughs. "She won't be in a while and then we will have another one."

I smile at Emmett. "Don't worry, I'll be able to take you on then. You'll pay for this. First snowfall after I change?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." Emmett says with a smile. He walks out of the room. "Ha! She won't beat me…."

I smile as Edward kisses me on the forehead. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs, now I finally get to do what I wanted to before the snowball fight. The bedroom door shuts behind us and I smile at Edward. But my smile goes away and my face turns into surprise. Edward's couch is gone and now there is a large bed in the center of the room, he stands in front of it looking embarrassed. Smiling I walk over to him and kiss him.

"I know it's a little…" He looks behind him. "Extravagant, but I thought that I'd need to get one once we were married anyways."

"It reminds me of you." A laugh escapes my lips and before I know it we are on the bed. He takes my leg and hitches it on his waist. "You know….I like this bed…"

Edward laughs and we keep making out. This is the best thing that's happened so far, but then I feel a pain. He pushes away and stares at me, his eyes are wide. I look down and see that he had touched a bruise.

"I'm okay." But when I try and kiss him again Edward just smiles at me. "What? Don't you want to keep going?"

"Bella…" He laughs. "You are….hurt right now."

I snuggle into him. "But I don't mind. We can just….start out slowly again and I don't mind if it hurts a little."

"Bella. My Bella." He kisses the top of my head and I know that I'm not going to win. "After the bruises are gone."

I look over at the door. "Thanks Emmett!"

A booming laugh comes through the house and I snuggle back into Edward. It feels nice just to lay with him, too nice to last. Of course we end up getting up and seeing Alice. Jasper and Alice are playing chess, which Alice is winning. We sit down and watch them, the winner goes against Emmett. I sit here and watch as Alice easily beats Emmett. Alice takes out Edward and stares at me, a small smile is on her lips.

"Oh…um, no thanks Alice." She pouts at me and I smile a little. "Not today, maybe tomorrow."

"Come on Bella. Please…." She is practically bouncing up and down on the floor. I am sitting on the couch, Edward sits down beside me and puts his arm around me. "You know that you want to. Come on, you could beat me…"

I roll my eyes and sit down across from Alice, she is clapping her hands together like an excited child. Staring at the board I decide to make this an easy game and do really small moves that make it easy for Bella to win. Alice glares at me as she wins and I smile. Edward laughs as I sit down beside him and he kisses me once.

Alice sits there, still pouting. "You let me win….you didn't even try!"

Right at that moment Emmett comes walking back in with a smile on his lips. He sits down in one of the chairs and stares at Edward. They both smirk a little and I stare at them both, totally confused.

"What?" I stare at Edward. "What's going on?"

Edward looks down at me and smiles. "The Volturi can't wait for the wedding in Alaska and can't wait for you to be in the family. Aro said that he will check on us after our other wedding to see how you are as a new born. He is pretty excited."

I snuggle into Edward and look at the time, Charlie must be home by now and I should be heading home. Then I look at Alice with a smile on my lips and she gets up without a word, grabs her phone and calls Charlie. She's saying that the roads are pretty bad and that I should spend the night, of course he tells her that he agrees. I swear Alice has some sort of spell on Charlie.

Edward leads me back upstairs and we lay there together, he kisses me a few times but won't let it go any farther. I wish that Edward wouldn't have noticed or would just let me ignore the pain, but of course he has to be Edward. He holds me close to him and I sigh, content with everything. My future is with Edward and I can't wait to start my new life with him. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, it sounds good. I smile up at Edward as he kisses me on my forehead. After the wedding he is going to be all mine and like always I'll be his.

"Bella…." He kisses the top of my head as I start to drift off. "I will always love you. My Bella…Mrs. Cullen…"

A smirk is on my lips and I know that he is smiling too. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen.

_**Thank you for reading and please leave me a review! Have a good Christmas! **_


	28. Chapter 28: Alice Comes Over

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope that all of you have had a good Christmas! Today I wasn't going to update, but I was thinking about adding another chapter all day-I'm a little attached. So here's a new chapter! Yay! Please check out the story The Way I Love You, by rockismylife, it's the authors first story and I think that it will be a good one. Hope all of you like my story so far and enjoyed the Twilight one shot Christmas edition! Thank you to everyone for reading and to everyone who's left me a review. There is a poll for my Christmas one shot, so please vote!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Charlie is sitting in the sitting room when I walk into the house, he looks up at me with a small smile on his lips. He gets up and walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone, silently he dials a number. Before I know it the phone is in my hands and I stare after my dad as he walks out of the kitchen. I hear my mom's voice and I smile, for a second I thought that my dad had called Jacob and had gone back on the whole no more Jake thing.

"Bella?" My mom's voice is full of happiness. "Honey? Isabella?"

"Hi mom." I say as I turn to stare at the wall. "What's up? Dad just walked into the kitchen, dialed and handed me the phone…"

"He probably wanted me to tell you the news. Its about Christmas." Yeah I already know, we are supposed to go down there for Christmas and ya-da, ya-da. "There's been a small change, we'll be coming up. Won't that be great?"

I stare at the wall in shock, this will be the third time that my mom's come up to Forks this year. She doesn't like Forks, but she's coming again? "Um….you sure that you don't want us to come down? Phil's coming too?"

"Oh, I'm sure that we want to come up. Yeah, he's coming and he says that he can't wait." She sounds like she's smiling. "That way you don't have to leave Edward. That way we can spend more time getting to know him and his family."

"Yeah." I say not really listening because I'm busy looking down at my cell phone. Alice just texted me about the wedding with the Volturi, we are leaving two days before so we can set everything up and leaving a day after the wedding. Four days in Alaska….how am I going to tell Charlie? "Sounds great mom…."

"Bella? Honey is something wrong?" I am pulled back to the conversation when her voice is full of worry. "Do you want to talk about it? Is it something with Edward?"

"No, mom everything's fine. Don't worry about it." I put my cell phone back into my pocket and try to focus fully on my mom. "Sorry, I got a text and got distracted. When do you think you two will be coming up?"

"Either before or by the twentieth. Don't worry Bella, we'll have a lot of time to hangout." I smile a little when my mom says all of this. "We can do anything that you want, I mean anything. Do you have anything else for the wedding to plan?"

"I'm sure there's more to plan." This will make my mom feel better and knowing Alice its true. "I'll talk to Alice about it."

"Okay, honey." My mom says and I can hear Phil talking in the background. "I'll let you go, you probably have something to do. Bye Bella, I love you."

"Bye mom." I say in a low voice. "Love you too…."

Hanging up the phone I walk into the sitting room and can't believe that my dad is actually okay with Phil coming for Christmas. I wonder if they are staying here or at a hotel, probably at a hotel. Charlie is sitting on the couch and I stare at him, trying to figure out what to tell him about Alaska. There is a knock on the door and Charlie gets up to answer it, there is a smile on his lips. Only one person makes Charlie smile that way…Alice.

"Alice." He says as she walks into the house, she returns Charlie's smile. "It's nice of you to come over, you need to come over more often."

"Hi Charlie, I'll try to. Bella!" She hugs me and smiles. I watch as she turns back to Charlie, who looks like he couldn't be any happier. "Charlie, would you mind if we stole Bella for a couple of days? We want her to meet some of our family, they live in Alaska."

"Oh no, that's fine with me." I stare at my dad in shock, if anyone but Alice would ask him this he would have a lot more questions. "When are you going to Alaska?"

"December eleventh and we are staying until the fourteenth. I know she'll miss a few days of school, but I'm sure that she can catch up."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Charlie smiles and walks back over to the couch. "So, what do you girls have planned for tonight?"Alice smiles widely at Charlie. "We'll find something. Thanks for letting me stay over, I hate being alone. Everyone else is busy."

"It's no problem Alice." Charlie isn't even paying attention to the TV, that's a first and sports ARE on. "You are welcome over when ever you want to."

We walk upstairs and Alice lugs her huge back up the steps, Charlie offered to carry it, but Alice said she could. Once in my room we sit down on the bed and I stare at Alice. Something must be going on if she's staying the night, the only problem will be getting it out of her. She smiles at me as she pulls out some nail polish, the smile on her lips grows as I see the make-up in her bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, my eyes narrow. "You never wear make-up or nail polish."

"It's a sleep over." She says in a happy voice. "Come on, it'll be fun Bella!"

I stare at her for another minute. "What's going on? Is something wrong? Where's Edward?"

"Oh, they went to see the Volturi." Alice says with a small shrug as if its no big deal. "They wanted to give them a personal invitation to the wedding."

I still stare at her. "Why am I not there with them? Shouldn't I be there? It is my wedding isn't it? "

"Because you are a human." She says as she focuses on my nails. The color is a bloody red, with sparkles in it. "You aren't supposed to know and if they took you before you change….the Volturi would act differently there."

For some reason a part of me believes Alice, but the other part thinks that something is wrong. What if they still want my mom to be changed, if I show any powers? What if the wedding isn't enough?

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! =D**


	29. Chapter 29: Alice And Her Damn Heels

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and THANK you to everyone who's left me a review. I hope that all of you are liking the story so far….so here's another chapter! I'll just let you get to the story yesterday I made this way too long.**

**Enjoy!*~KelsNicole~***

Alice wakes me up at eight o'clock and I stare at her in shock. There is a huge smile on her lips as I sit up. I can hear the front door shut and I know that Charlie's leaving. She walks over to my closet and throws a t-shirt at me (one that she bought for me), goes to my dresser and grabs me a pair of jeans and grabs me a pair of heels. When I shake my head she stands in front of me and has a stubborn look on her face, but I'm not giving in. The snow and my clumsiness should be a good enough reason why I shouldn't wear heels.

"Bella…" She puts them down on my bed and I still shake my head no. Alice and those stupid heels. "You have to practice…the first weddings not that far away."

"Alice, I'd hate to break this to you but I'm not wearing heels. No, plus there's snow and ice on the ground." She rolls her eyes. "What? You want me to break my neck in those damn heels?"

"Bella, we aren't going outside. You think that I'd have you practice outside during the winter?" I stare at the clothes on the bed and she laughs. "That's so then you can get dressed and then we can practice, after we can leave. Edward should be home today….soon…"

"I thought that you said he went to Italy?" Alice nods with a small smile. "How can he be home today?"Alice is laughing. "Bella! We aren't like you, remember? It's easy for us to get home fast-er then you humans."

"Okay…" I say not really wanting to get into anything more. "Why do I have to practice today? I will tomorrow if-"

"Uh, no you won't. You say that you will, but you won't." She smiles at me and points to her head. I roll my eyes, she had a vision of me not practicing…that's just great. "Come on Bella! It'll be fun and you'll be able to walk in heels toward Edward on your wedding days."

After about fifteen minutes Alice has me standing up in the heels and attempting to walk. I almost fall but Alice catches me, she smiles at me as she sets me up right. All that I can think is, "_I hate these damn heels! Alice is going to pay for this! All of this pain just for a wedding!_" When I walk around my room once, without falling, she decides that its time for me to walk down the stairs in them. I stare at her like she's got to be kidding me! Of course with Alice being Alice I end up walking down the stairs in the heels, but I almost fall a few times. My feet hurt even more when I get to the bottom of the stairs and she has me walk around some more. Walking around I look at the clock and see that its noon! Sitting down I pull the heels off and put them on the floor, Alice just stares at me shocked.

"I better call Charlie." Alice follows me into the kitchen and I dial the number to the Police Station. "Hi dad?"

"Bella?" My dad's voice sounds confused. I hear him shuffling around some papers. "Is something wrong?"

"No….I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch in half an hour?" There is a smirk on my lips as my dad agrees. Alice stands beside me and just stares at me. She knows what's coming next and she says that she'd love to join us for lunch. I hang up the phone. "If you saw it…why did you let me…"

"I saw that Charlie would invite me. You really underestimate me sometimes, Bella." She hops over to the stairs and walks up the stairs. "This means that after lunch we have the WHOLE day together! Isn't that great?"

I love Alice but sometimes….I wish that she wouldn't be so pushy. She comes downstairs about thirty seconds later and has her keys in hand. We walk outside and we get into her car, which I have no problem with and she just wants to drive it. Alice drives to the Lodge and parks her car, I see that Charlie is already here.

"Bella." My dad says when we walk into the restaurant. He has a small smile on his lips as we sit down. "Alice, I'm glad that you could join us."

"Hi Charlie." Alice says in a sing-song voice. He smiles at her as she looks over the menu, I smile a little more knowing that she's actually going to play along. "Hm, maybe a…veggie burger?"

"Are you a vegetarian?" Charlie says as waitress walks over. "I thought that Bella was the only one between all of us."

"No, I like veggie burgers though." She says with a small laugh. "They taste good…"

We sit here and talk-well, Alice and Charlie do. They go from one subject to the next and are laughing from time to time. Alice brings up the walking in heels experiment and Charlie snickers a little.

"Wait…." The smile on his lips widens. "You mean that you actually got Bella in heels? Now that's something that I want to see…."

Alice laughs. "Of course I did! She just needs a little more practice."

I look up at the door and see Edward walk in, Alice looks up and her smile falls a little. She turns back to Charlie and starts talking again, he noticed nothing. Edward walks over and Charlie tells him to have a seat. He makes Edward order something and we sit here, watching Alice and Charlie talk. When lunch is over Charlie heads back to work and I stand in the parking lot by Edward's car. Alice and Edward are having a silent conversation.

"Wait…" She finally says. "You don't mean…"

"Oh, yes!" Edward says glancing at me. "That's what they want…"

Alice laughs a small laugh. "Oh, I thought that it would be something horrible, but that's kind of funny!"

"What?" I finally ask and they both look at me. "What is going on?"

"Jane wants to be a bridesmaid…." Alice says laughing. I just stare at her. "We should let her…"

I just stare at the two of them and I see that Alice has pulled out a sketch pad. She is drawing a picture of a horrible dress and I smile along with them. Edward pulls me to him as Alice leaves.

He kisses me once and looks at me. "This is going to be a weird wedding…."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Alaska Here I Come

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to update again and here you go! Another chapter! Hope that all of you like it so far. Thank you for reading! Another thank you to the people who leave me reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

***~K.N.~***

I am on an airplane, on my way to Alaska, on my way to a wedding with the Volturi….no reason to be freaking out, right? Edward squeezes my hand and smiles at me, I feel better just by seeing his smile. Alice is on the other side of the plane and I watch her flip through a binder. Personally I don't get why someone would have four or five binders for a wedding, of course with Alice I shouldn't be surprised. Jasper is smiling as he watches her writing little notes down.

We should be landing in a few seconds and right when that plane drops down, so will my stomach. I clutch Edward's hand as we swoop down, I look out the window and see that its dark. The plane stops and we are allowed up now, Edward grabs my suitcase out of the luggage space above us. He pulls down his own and takes my hand. Everyone follows us off of the airplane. Almost as soon as we are past the luggage claim I wish that we could have put this off for a little while or do it some where else. Tanya is okay, but…she likes Edward. Suddenly I am clam and happy, I look up at Edward.

"I love you Bella." He says and kisses me on the cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I know and I love you too." Then I snap my head around to look at Jasper, who is smiling. "Jasper! Don't do that!""I'm not doing anything, Bella." He says and starts to laugh. "Sorry, but you were so up tight. Need to calm you down a bit."

As we walk out of the airport I watch as Carlisle, Emmett and Alice walk toward the car rental. Jasper slides up by Edward and me, I know that he's feeling our emotions and he is going to mess with them. Did I ever mention how annoying my vampire boyfriends family members can be?

"Bella." Jasper whispers to me and I look over at him. "Don't worry about Tanya, he doesn't care about her like that."

"Jasper…shut up." I growl and he just snickers. "Why don't you go…read Rosalie's emotions?"

Jasper just laughs and stays right beside me. "Because I know what she's feeling. Look at her, right now she is upset because there isn't a mirror and….now she's going to be happy to see Emmett."

Rosalie turns around and growls at Jasper, but Emmett just snickers. I look over at Edward, he is staring at me. The expression on his face shows that he is confused and I raise myself up as high as I can and kiss him.

"Watch it Jasper." Rosalie growls at him. "You know what I can do to you and you know that I don't like you messing with me."

There are four cars: Carlisle and Esme have one, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Edward and me. Once in the car Edward stares at me for a minute and then starts to pull out of the parking lot. I don't know how he can see the signs so easily, there's snow every where and its pitch black out. We drive for a few minutes in silence and I know that Edward wants to say something.

"Why are you worried about Tanya?" Edward surprises me when he finally says something. "Is there….a reason?"

"I'm not….worried about her." He looks over at me and I stare at him. "You are you and she likes you."

"Bella, how many times have I told you that my heart belongs to you?" He shakes his head. "You don't have to worry about that, Tanya and I are…..good friends and nothing more."

He pulls up to a huge house and I just stare up at it. Do all vampires have such cool houses? Edward is at my door and pulling it open before I can even blink. I take his hand and we walk up to the house, Emmett walks past us.

"Going to get the bride's luggage." Emmett says with a small laugh. "Hey Bella, wanna have another snowball fight? Haha…"

I roll my eyes and follow Edward into the house. Tanya smiles at the two of us and hugs us both. She looks at me as though I am the luckiest girl on earth and I can't disagree with her on that. Edward holds me tightly to him.

"We got some human food, for you Bella." Tanya says and her smile widens. I'm sure that she means it in a nice way. "Why don't you two go upstairs and get settled? Edward, you know where to go."

So I follow Edward up the stairs and he leads me into the room at the end of the hallway. He turns on the light and I gasp. The room is huge, the walls are a light creamy white color, the carpet is a bloody red and the bed….oh the bed is huge. I look at how clean and white the covers are. Edward walks in behind me and smirks as he shuts the door. Before I know it I am in his arms and we are laying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as our foreheads come together. "Aren't we supposed to be downstairs with everyone else?"

"Nope." He says and he kisses me. The kiss goes on until I can't breath anymore and it leaves me wanting more. "Tanya wanted us to come upstairs and settle in…."

I smile at him. "She said settle in, not lay on the bed and…."

"Same thing." Edward says and he laughs. "Bella, tomorrows the wedding…"

I look down. "Yeah, I know…."

"Is something wrong?" He ask and he cups my face in his hands. "Bella, you know that you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Nothings wrong." I stare into his eyes. "This just….feels weird without my dad and mom."

"I know…" He says and kisses me on the forehead. "But this isn't the actual wedding, they'll be at the real one."

That is true, but something inside of me doesn't feel right about it. I am only doing this to save my mom, but is it the right thing to do?

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I just started another story called Bella Swan: Can It Be Love? Please check it out! =D **


	31. Chapter 31: A Vampire Wedding

**Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter! I hope that all of you like the story so far and like this chapter. There is another story that I've just started called Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?, if you haven't read it yet please check it out and let me know what you think. =D**

**Thank you and Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**(Thank you to everyone who's reading and who's left me a review! Another thank you to my sister who got me on here and addicted, love you sissy!)**

This dress is just not….me, I know it, Alice knows it and soon everyone will. It's a white dress-well sort of, there is white on the dress. Most of the dress is a ruby red and there is black lace. For some reason I don't think that Alice chose this for me, maybe it's a wedding present from the Volturi. Would it be bad if I didn't wear it? One answer comes to mind, yes. If I didn't wear it they would want to kill me, they would see it as disrespectful to them. A smile comes to my lips as I think about the dress that Jane is going to have to wear. Light pink, with lace and a matching bow for her head. Now I know that I look bad, but Jane will look even worse and that makes me feel a little better. Alice comes into my room and I eye her dress, it's a dark red and goes to her ankles. There is a little gold on the waist, neck and the sleeves of the dress. Now I can really tell that Alice didn't choose much.

"You look lovely." I say to her and she just rolls her eyes at me. "Alice, is Jane wearing the dress that you chose?"

"Of course, it was kind of a….gift to her. Just like these were a gift to us." She gestures at herself and I smirk a little. Alice looks like she belongs outside on Halloween, not at a wedding. "Aro thought that you would love that dress. What do you think?"

"It's….not really me." That's the only thing that I can say, what if they are here? Insulting them is the last thing that I want to do. "What time does the wedding start?"

"Half an hour, don't worry Bella." She says and walks over to the bed. I watch as Alice sits down as comfortably as she can in that dress. "The Volturi should be here soon, so maybe we'll start early."

I nod and sit down next to her. "Did you ever feel weird…getting married? Not about who you are getting married to, but….without your family there?"

"My family has always been there." She says with a small smile. "But yeah, I know what you mean. Without human family members."

I hear a small knock on the door and Emmett walks in, there is a smile on his lips, but when he sees me he starts laughing. My glare doesn't stop him and he laughs even harder when he sees Alice. Alice walks over to him and kicks him in the leg, neither of them say a word.

"Wow….my sisters look GREAT." Emmett says and he snickers a little. "Wait until you see Rose…"

Just then Rosalie comes stomping in and my mouth drops open. Her dress is red with gold outlining just about every place imaginable and at the very bottom there is a little black. Rosalie hisses at Emmett who starts laughing.

"Wait until you see what you boys have to wear." She sneers at him. "Then you'll be sorry that you laughed!"

He leaves the room and I can hear him laughing all the way down the hall. Esme walks in and I see that her dress is just a simple red color. She smiles at all of us, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"You all look…." She looks at each of us. "Very dressy…"

I look over at the door as Carlisle walks in, he kisses Esme on the cheek and smiles at me. Alice and Rosalie follow Esme out of the room. Carlisle smiles at me and I just stand her, trying not to think about how weird this is.

"Are you okay?" He asks me and I just nod. "Bella, I know that this is hard for you and the outfits are….to the extremes."

"I just feel weird without my parents, that's it." He walks over to me and takes my arm. "You look….like you are trying to be George Washington."

Carlisle laughs. "Wait until you see Edward. Do you want to start the wedding now? Its your call."

I nod my head and take a deep breath. Carlisle leads me out of the room and into the hallway. Alice, Rosalie and Jane all stand together, but only Jane is glaring at me. The dress, the color of the dress and the huge bow on her head makes me smile. Jane's glare gets worse and I just smile, because she can't hurt me that way.

Jane walks down the stairs first, Rosalie follows and then Alice. I walk down with Carlisle and am shocked to see that Aro is standing at the end with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle gives me to Edward, but then he steps off in front of Emmett.

Aro has a large smile on his lips. "Thank you everyone for coming. This is the first vampire and human wedding that I have ever been to. Edward and Isabella are going to be joined today, forever."

Edward's outfit almost makes me start laughing, all that I want to do is start yelling, "The British are coming! The British are coming!" He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. Right now I honestly don't mind doing this, its not a big deal. This wedding seems like one huge joke and I can't stop smiling.

"Edward do you take Bella to be your soon to be vampire wife?" We both smirk at the words that Aro chooses. I watch Edward as he says, 'I do.' "Bella do you take Edward to be your vampire husband, forever?"

"I do." We both laugh and Aro tells us to kiss. Aro tells us that we are husband and wife, of course he makes sure to use the term vampire some where in there. "Well…that was not what I expected."

Edward smiles at me. "Neither did I. We better go upstairs and get packed, our plane leaves in a few hours."

We go upstairs, but instead of packing we use our last few hours in Alaska to enjoy ourselves. I am really liking this bed right now, maybe Edward could buy me one like this as a wedding present….

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! =D**


	32. Chapter 32: At Home With Edward

**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone for reading and thank you to those of you who are leaving me reviews. New chapter! Yay! Hopefully all of you like this chapter and the story so far. I'll be updating my other Twilight one soon, so if you haven't read it check it out. Hopefully all of you like this one too.**

**Enjoy!*~KelsNicole~***

I smile up at Edward as I lay down on my bed, my dad is still asleep and we just got home from the air port. Alice took Edward's car home and he stayed with me, thank you Alice! We lay here together and he softly strokes my cheek. A wide smile is on both of our lips as a giant weight has been lifted off of our shoulders, now the Volturi are happy. His lips are on mine and I sigh, totally content for the first time in a while. Charlie normally gets up around six to seven, so he should be up in about half an hour. Edward smiles and pulls me to him, he holds me tightly to him.

"Bella, you did great. Soon you will be my wife." I see him smile. Wife, it sounds weird to hear it come out of his mouth. "What did you think about our fist wedding? You looked….well, lets just say that I didn't expect it."

"You didn't look any better. Honestly what were they thinking?" We both smile at each other. "I really don't count it as our first wedding, because it was just too….funny for me to take it seriously. Aro kept saying vampire and forever, which made it even harder to keep a straight face."

Edward kisses me softly once and pulls back away, the smile on his lips makes my smile grow wider. "You know….I am shocked that you are taking everything so well, so….lightly."

"So am I." I admit and smile at him. "You know…we are technically married now."

"We are?" He asks and I see a mischievous glint appear in his eyes. "I thought that it didn't count?"

"Well…" I put my forehead to his and smile at him. "Now it can for a few hours, might as well enjoy it."

Before I can say another word Edward's lips are on mine and I feel a shiver of joy rush through me. Edward is holding me tighter then he normally does and I like it. I am out of breath and his lips go to my neck, this is an odd thing for Edward to do. A few minutes later I hear my dad's door open and Edward breaks us apart, a smile on his lips. He goes into my closet and I wonder if Charlie's going to come in. After a few minutes he walks in and stares at me for a minute.

"Bella…." Charlie says as he steps inside my room. The light is already on and he just walks right in, he sits down on my bed beside me. "What are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?"

Well I could tell him that he just ruined a perfect few minutes with my vampire boyfriend. "I can't sleep and I just got home a little while ago. Are you getting ready to go to work?"

"Yeah." He nods his head a few times. "We are hoping to find something on Harry Clearwater, but so far nothing."

I sit here and just stare at my bed. "Hopefully…you find something soon."

"Yeah, I think that we will." Charlie kisses the top of my head and smiles at me. "So, how was Alaska?"

"It was…okay." He stares at me. "What?"

"You came home early." I stare at him. "Alice said two days more and you came home after two days."

I nod my head a little. "Yeah….Esme wasn't feeling really good, so we came back early. It was fun though…"

"Ah." My dad says and he stands up. "Well…I should probably let you get some sleep. I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye." I say and smile at him as he leaves the room. Ten seconds later Edward is back on my bed with me and I am back in his arms. "Well….do you want to pick up where we left off?"

He laughs lightly. "Bella, you should get some sleep. Maybe I should go home and change really quick. I'll be back before you wake up….I promise."

Edward kisses my forehead and leaves before I can say a word. Great, he's left me and now I'm here alone. I don't want to go to bed….I want to just lay here and kiss Edward. My dad's downstairs and I hear the front door close.

My eyes shut and I start to drift off, but then I feel someone next to me. I smile and open my eyes, Edward's back. He kisses me softly and smiles. Edward wraps his arms around me and holds me to him. Now I know why he left, because he knew that when he came back I'd be ready to go to sleep.

Edward smiles at me as my eyes start to close. "See? I told you that I'd be back before you woke up."

"Did not." I smile a little wider. "Never fell asleep….just was about to when you came back."

Edward's lips touch my forehead and he chuckles. I fall asleep in his arms as he strokes my cheeks and kisses my forehead. This is something that I could get used to. Every so often I wake up and kiss Edward, he lets this go on for a few minutes. But before I know it I am back asleep, but the only thing on my mind is Edward. I see myself kissing Edward, that is what my dream is and it makes me happy. A nice dream.

"Edward?" I say when my eyes flutter open again. There he is and he is smiling. "Why are you…smiling?"

"You were talking in your sleep." He laughs and I wonder what I said. "That was a nice dream that you were having…"

Great! I thought that I finally got out of the phase of talking in my sleep, but of course I know that this will never happen. He smiles at me and kisses me. Wasn't this where my dream left off?

He pulls away and laughs. "That's the last thing that you said before you woke up. Just thought that I'd do it…"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	33. Chapter 33:A Game Of Air Hockey

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading and thank you to those of you who are leaving reviews. Here is the new chapter! If you haven't already please check out my other story too, please let me know what you think! Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

***~KelsNicole~***

I walk into Alice's room and see that she is smiling at me. Edward told me that Alice wanted to see me and by the way that he was smiling I don't even want to know what she wants. She has me sit down in a chair, that she placed in the center of her room and I watch as she pulls out a large bag. As soon as I see what is inside I jump up, no way…

"No. Alice, no." I say and Alice frowns at me. "Please….not today! Didn't I have enough of a hard time with the first wedding?"

"Oh Bella, you are being over dramatic. Come on!" She starts to pout and I stare at the two cans that are in her hand. Alice just stares at me, waiting for me to sit back down and she knows that I will. "I have to see what will look best for the wedding. Bella, I promise that it will take like an hour to two hours."

Sighing I sit back down in the chair and Alice claps her hands together. I sit here and listen to Alice talk while she tries different things with my hair. Alice tells me about her and Jasper's first wedding, it catches my interest. The way that Alice talks I can tell why everyone's so into the wedding, it means a lot to them. After five different styles Alice stops and sits down on her bed, she smiles at me.

"You are going to look beautiful." She looks down at the pictures that she took of me. "Now we just have to decide which one would be best."

I smile at her and I know that she's putting a lot into the wedding. "Alice…you choose. I trust you and you'll choose a better one then me."

"You really want me to choose?" She stares at me and I nod. "Okay….why don't you go see Edward?"

A smile forms on my lips at the suggestion and I rush out of her room. Edward is in the sitting room with Emmett and Jasper. The three of them are talking about a game that's on TV, all three of them look up when I walk in. Rosalie and Alice walk in to the room a second later. Jasper stands up with a small smile and walks over to Alice, they smile at each other. I blink and both of them are gone, but I can hear Alice's laugh from some where in the house.

"Come on." Edward says and he takes my hand. There is a smile on his lips. "Let's go do something."

"Be careful…" Emmett says with a small smile as he puts his arm around Rosalie. "Oh, Bella just thought that I should let you know that after we got married we broke a few houses…"

My mouth drops open as Edward leads me out of the room. Emmett's laughter can be heard up in Edward's room as I lay down in the bed with him. He smiles at me and I put my lips to his. When I am out of breath Edward's lips to go my neck and I smile as he hitches my leg around his waist again. I would do anything to kiss Edward this way every day….anything.

Edward's bedroom door opens, but neither of us look up. When we finally do Emmett is smiling at us. Both of us roll our eyes and I hear Rosalie say something to Emmett in an irritated tone, but he just stands there smiling. I watch as Edward stands up and walks over to Emmett, who looks hopeful. But Edward shakes his head once and Emmett frowns.

"Oh come on!" Emmett says and he looks over at me. "I'm sure that she wouldn't mind! She can come!"

Edward shakes his head again. "We want to be alone for a little while…."

"What do you want him to do Emmett? Another snowball fight?" I ask him as I sit up. Emmett smiles over at me. "Or is it something that won't injure me? Hm?"

"I just want to play a little air hockey." Emmett smiles at Edward and I see that Edward looks a little excited. "We have the King and Alice is the Queen."

"Oh, really?" I ask walking over to Edward. He puts his arm around me and I smile at him. "You can play and I can watch."

Without any more encouragement Edward leads me out of his room and to another room, that's right across the hall from Rosalie and Emmett's. Edward walks in and takes a side. They smile at each other and Edward hit's the puck first, Alice and Jasper come in a second later. Emmett hit's the puck and it flies off of the table, I duck and Edward glares at Emmett. He says that he didn't mean to and apologizes. They continue on and Edward wins.

"My turn." Jasper says and he steps forward to take Emmett's place. He smiles at me for a minute. "I promise that I won't hit you with a puck…"

I smile as Edward beats Jasper without a problem. Alice and Rosalie play next, then Edward and Alice. The two of them are concentrating so hard on the game and where to hit it that its hard to watch it. Neither of them can use their powers with how fast the puck is going. Alice ends up winning and Edward bows his head in defeat.

About an hour later I am heading home with a smile on my lips. Today was a good day and it was pretty fun to watch them play air hockey. Okay, I'm shocked that they didn't break the table or a window. Charlie calls me and he tells me that he's going to be a little late for dinner. So I drive home and think about what I'm going to make for dinner. I could make Charlie steak, but that takes a while to cook.

"Bella." A voice comes from behind me as I am opening the house door and I shut my eyes. No…please… "Hi."

Please tell me that this is a horrible joke or something. Even a nightmare. Taking a deep breath I turn and see who it is. A horrible ending to a great day.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! **


	34. Chapter 34:A Killing Nightmare

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like this so far! Here's the new chapter! Thank you to everyone for reading and thank you for the reviews. =D Okay I should let you get on to the story, but again THANK YOU! =D**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

Of course I was right! Jacob is standing at the end of the driveway, there is this cocky yet sad look on his face. It angers me that he came here after Charlie told him not to, I mean out of everyone I thought that he'd listen to Charlie. Without thinking about it I turn away from him and shut the door behind me, the lock clicks. The annoyance from his presences makes me angrier, so I walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone. Before I know it I'm talking to my dad and he says that he'll be home in a little while, that he will leave work early. So I decide to call Edward too, he says that he'll be there in a few minutes. A smile comes onto my lips as I hang up the phone, but it fades when I hear Jacob knocking on the door.

A few minutes later the knocking stops and I walk over to the window in time to see Edward throw Jacob. Edward grabs Jacob's leg and pulls on it, hard. Jacob screams and he crawls away, off to his car. I open the door and stare at Edward, the last thing that I want is for him to start a fight with the wolves. He kisses me softly on the lips and smiles at me.

He shuts the door behind him and follows me into the kitchen where I call Charlie and tell him never mind. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to get into a fight with them. What you did to Jacob…that could start a fight." He stares at me as I start to cook. "You know that you are my…hero, but you have to remember to look out for yourself too. I'm yours…"

"Which means that I should do that to a mongrel if he crosses the line." Edward sits down at the table and he smiles at me. "Bella….I'm sorry, I just want him to leave you alone."

"So do I." I say and I walk over to him. He pulls me down onto his lap and I smile at him. "But I don't want you to risk yourself for that." Edward's lips are on mine and I smile. Now this is nice and I wish that we could do this all day. Once we are married we better do this all day for a little while….and something more. I stare at him for a few minutes and he stays with me while I cook dinner. Charlie comes home and Edward goes up to my room, he said that he'll be there waiting for me.

Charlie sits down and smiles at me as I put the lasagna down on the table. He stares at me in shock as I stuff it in my mouth. It's hot, really hot and I chug down two glasses of milk. My plate is clean before Charlie has even taken a bite out of his, he was too busy watching me.

"Bella?" He asks as I put my dish back in the cabinet. "Are you okay? You've never, you know….eaten that fast before."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and walk toward the stairs. "I just have a lot of homework and I want to get it done. Night!"

I run up the stairs and go into my room, the door shuts and I smile at Edward. He walks over to me and kisses me. We lay down on my bed and we just lay here kissing. Edward laughs as I run my fingers through his hair, his honey golden eyes are probing. My lips capture his again and I am out of breath after a few seconds.

"I'm going to miss this…" He says and I stare at him, not understanding. "You always end up breathless and I could just keep going…"

I smile at him. "You kissing me will always make me breathless. Edward….thank you for coming and getting rid of Jacob."

"No problem." He says and he raises his eyebrows at me. "Do I get a reward for breaking one of his legs?"

"You didn't…" I say and he just smiles at me. "Edward….you shouldn't have done that! They'll go after you now."

Edward smiles at me, his lips are perfect and I stare at them. "No, there is no part in the treaty that says that we cannot harm a wolf if they deserve it. So I'm fine, don't worry about it Bella."

I cuddle into him and sigh, now is when I realize how tired I am. Before I know it I'm asleep. The dream is a terrible one.

"_Bella!" I hear a voice from behind me. Looking down I see that the dress that I'm in is ruined. There are still spots of white, but most of it is covered in dirt. "Run!"_

_Turning I look back at where the voice came from, there is a pair of eyes staring at me. I stare into the eyes, they have anger in them and I am frozen in fear. He won't hurt me…he won't hurt me. But I am wrong, he lunges at me and I feel a sharp pain near my heart. The thing is thrown off of me and I just stare up at the night sky, wishing for it to be over. My fingers dig into the ground, into the dirt and I feel my wedding ring around my finger._

"_Bella! Alice…check on her!" I hear a yelp and feel a hand touch me. "Is she okay? Is she alive?"_

"_Bella…" Her voice is low and I see her eyes. She is getting farther away. "Edward…she's alive. But…"_

_Everything goes dark, I see nothing. The pain throbs on and I want it to stop. How could he? He was like my brother! I knew after a while that I couldn't trust him, but it still hurts that he has proved it. A hand grips onto mine and I want to squeeze it, to let them know that I'm still alive. _

I wake up in Edward's arms. A single tear rushes down my cheek and I stare into Edward's eyes. He pulls me to him and tries to calm me down. But I can't calm down, these nightmares come from time to time….I don't know why either. All that I know is that Jacob hurt me in it, he can't hurt me-he won't…

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35:A Surprise

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you to everyone who's reading and thank you for the reviews! =D Here is the new chapter-the LAST chapter of 2010! So enjoy it and please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

I walk into the police station, my dad called and told me to come down. The only thought that is running through my mind is that they found out something about Harry Clearwater and that he's freaking out now. With a small smile on my lips I turn to where my dad is and my mouth drops when I see my mom. She smiles at me as I stare at her in shock, wait…she's not supposed to be here until tomorrow. My mom gets up and hugs me and I smile as she lets go of me.

"Hi Bella…honey." My mom says and she releases me. All that I can do is stare at her, her actually being here hasn't settled in yet. Her hair is straight, she straightened it. "How was Alaska?"She is smiling at me and I hug her again. "It was fine….I had a good time. Edward's family is really nice."

"Oh, honey I'm glad…." She looks behind me as though she is expecting someone to walk around the corner. Her eyes go back to me and she looks shocked. "Bella, did Edward come with you?"

"No….he's at his house." I can tell that she's shocked, normally we are almost always together. "Alice wanted him to help her with something, but he will be over later."

"I can't wait to see him again!" My mom smiles at me as the three of us walk back down the hallway. Charlie walks behind us, a small smile on his lips. "After all I need to get to know my soon to be son-in-law."

We walk outside and my mom smiles as my dad gets into his car, she follows me to mine. I am shocked when she pulls a piece of paper out of her purse, she smiles at me. She hands me the piece of paper and I see that its for a place in Port Angeles, I look back at my mom confused. But she just smiles at me and waits for me to start the car. With a small sigh I start the car.

"We have to stop at the Cullens." She says and I stare at her before I turn out onto the road. "Alice, Rosalie and Esme are coming with us!"

I keep my eyes on the road and think about this for a minute. "Where exactly are they going with us?"

"You'll see…" She sits back in the seat and smiles. "Do you want me to drive and you can just sit here?"

"No." I say and I smile remembering my mom's driving. She's not the best driver in the world and could use a few lessons. "This works fine for me…"

Silently I turn down the road where the Cullens live and I drive until I reach the driveway. I park in front of the house and out comes the three of them. My mom gets out of the car and hugs the three of them. Rosalie looks shocked when my mom hugs her. Alice sits in the front with me and she smiles widely at me. My mom sits in the back and talks to the other two. I start to drive toward Port Angeles and try to figure out where we are going, I know that it can't be for the wedding. Everything for the wedding is planned out and everything is set, so….what could this be for?

We drive and I listen to my mom and Esme talk. Alice talks every few minutes and I smile at some of her comments. I listen to Alice's instructions, she tells me that we are almost there and has me park. All of us get out of the car and I look around, they lead me away from the car. Before I know it I am in a dress store and being given clothes to try on, which everyone is basically throwing on me-even Rosalie.

"What is all of this for?" I ask as Alice and my mom drag me toward the dressing rooms. Rosalie and Esme are still looking for more things for me to try on. "Why is everyone throwing clothes at me? Dresses…"

"Bella, honey….we are helping you find two dresses for Christmas! You need a few dresses anyways." My mom says and she follows me into the dressing room, I turn to stare at her. There is a wide smile on her lips as she puts the dresses up on three hooks. "We are having a Christmas Eve party and the Cullens have invited us over for Christmas dinner. So you….need to wear a dress."

Before I can say anything else my mom pushes a dress into my hand and the torment begins. Dress after dress, from blue to purple, from knee length to floor length I try them on. After what seems like hours I end up getting three dresses. The first one is a light blue one, knee length, with spaghetti straps and it has sparkles on it. A red dress that is about the same length, with a little bit of sequence on it and it has a little bit of wider straps-to my liking. While the last one is a white dress that is a little longer, there is a clear fabric over it with sparkles, the sleeves go down to my wrist. My mom smiles as we walk out of the store and head back towards home.

After we get back home my mom asks me if I want to have a girls night, I smile a little thinking about it. We end up sitting on the couch with junk food and watching movies. My mom chooses a movie called _P.S. I Love You_, which…is not really to my liking. Then I make my mom watch _Pride and Prejudice_, she says that the only good thing about the movie is Mr. Darcy. I laugh a little when she says that she doesn't know who he is-or care.

"Mom…" I say at about four thirty in the morning. She looks over at me and I see that she's smiling. "I…I miss this."

She pats my knee and smiles wider. "So do I. Maybe…we should set up a schedule for us to see each other and have some mother-daughter time?"

I smile a little knowing that my time with my mom could be short. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Next movie…" My mom says and she jumps up to put in another movie. I laugh as she starts to dance a little. "You see where you get your dancing from?"

I smile at my mom as she sits back down beside me. "Oh yeah, I always have….from Charlie."

We both laugh and she hits me with a pillow. I miss having my mom around and I love seeing her. Sometimes I wish that I could just go to Florida on any given day and visit her, if only.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	36. Chapter 36:A Great Start To The Day

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far, thanks for reading! Thank you to everyone who's left a review! Here is a new chapter, personally I like this chapter and I hope that you do too. I'll stop right now and just let you get to reading.**

**Enjoy!*~KelsNicole~***

I am waken up the next morning by my mom and dad, who are in the kitchen. Silently I walk into the kitchen and see that they are making something, pancakes. My mom smiles at me and my dad looks eager that I'm up, before I can say a word he is in the sitting room and has turned on the TV. The pancakes are almost done and my mom rolls her eyes looking at my dad. She sighs as I sit down at the kitchen table and she smiles as I stare at the pancakes, they look edible.

"Charlie thought that you were never going to get up, it was killing him." We both smile as she puts on the last batch of pancakes. "He was itching to turn on the TV and watch the game while you were sleeping."

I smile and look back over at my dad, who's eyes are glued to the TV screen. "That's Charlie, one of the good and bad parts of him. So…why pancakes?"

"They sounded good and Charlie brought them up." She says as she takes off the last few and I take out a plate and put three on the plate. I take it to Charlie after putting some syrup on them and go back to my mom. "Do you think Edward would want to come over and have some breakfast?"

"He has something going on with Emmett, they have some sort of game or something." I say as we sit down at the table together. My mom stares at me and I look down at my food, not knowing what to do. "If you want to I can see what everyone's doing later…"

"That would be nice." She says and we both start to eat. Of course she was right, pancakes are perfect today. "I really like Esme."

A smile forms on my lips. "Esme is…great."

"She has taken a real liking to you." Mom says and she gets up to get some more coffee. While her back is turned to me I pour more syrup on top of mine and take another bite. "Those sisters are great too. Rosalie seems nice."

"Hm?" I look up at my mom as she sits back down. "Rosalie? You two got along good?"

"Yeah, I mean she's beautiful and cares a lot about looks. Her and Alice are total opposites." Mom says and she takes another bite. For a minute we listen to Charlie yelling at the TV. "It's a nice mix and the two of them are great. Once you start talking to Rosalie she opens up."

The phone rings and I get up to answer it, of course its Edward. A knowing smile is on my mom's lips as I say hi to him. It feels like I haven't seen Edward in a few days and I'm ready to see him again.

"I heard that your mom's in town. Surprised?" Edward laughs a little and I smile, he already knew. "When do you want me to come over? I decided that last night you should have some time alone with her."

"Um, maybe in an hour? That sound good?" I took my plate with me and now have it on the counter. He laughs a little when he hears me chewing. "Wait, is Esme busy? I think that her and my mom should get together again."

"Nope, she's free. Do you want me to bring her over?" I smile and answer in a low voice. "We'll be over in a little while. Esme can take Renee around and they can just hang out. I'll make sure to tell Esme to drive slower…"

I stop chewing and try to imagine Esme driving fast. "You mean that she does that too? Wow, I never would have thought that…"

"Yeah, all of us do." I can hear Emmett in the background and he says something about just changing me already. "What are you eating?""Pancakes." I say and I smile a little. "So you'll be over soon?"

"Yeah." I can hear him walking. "I'll get Esme and we'll be right over. Bella, I love you…"

A smile is on my lips and I look over at my mom, her eyes are on me. "Love you too…"

A few minutes later Edward and Esme pull into the driveway, but I'm shocked to see that the Emmett came too. Charlie greets Emmett and they sit down on the couch and start watching the game. It's funny to see them both yelling at the TV and calling the opposing team names. Esme and my mom take Edward's car, both of them seem excited and I'm happy that my mom gets to hang out with her again. Edward takes my hand in his and grabs my keys.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he smiles at me. My eyes are locked with his and I pout. "You didn't even kiss me…"

His lips are on mine a second later and I smile. "I'm sorry….how could I forget to do that?"

"I have no idea." Edward opens the passengers side door for me and I get in, he bends down and kisses me again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He shuts the door and gets in to the drivers side. I smile as I watch him start the car. "Its…a surprise and I think that you'll like it."

I groan. "You know that I hate surprises, so….you might as well tell me right now. Unless it means that you are going to kiss me again, mostly if I get upset."

"If you get upset I'll kiss you." He laughs as he starts to drive down the road. "Actually, when you don't get upset you'll kiss me."

"A little sure of yourself?" Edward's smile widens and I get a thought. "Are we going back to the meadow?"

Of course we are! We drive for a little while longer and when Edward parks the car on the side of the road, I have no doubt in my mind that its where we are going. He picks me up and starts running toward the meadow, with the snow it will be beautiful, of course its always beautiful…its our meadow.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that all of you liked the chapter and that you like the story so far =D.**


	37. Chapter 37:A Gray Tshirt

**Hey everyone! One of my friends on here wanted me to update another story today, so I decided to update all of them. Hope that you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. My sister was asking for a fluffy chapter and here it is! =D I like this chapter and hope that you do too. Thank you for reading and for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!*~K.N.~***

I open my eyes when Edward stops running and I look around us. The meadow-our meadow is covered in snow and it looks just as beautiful as always. Edward doesn't put me down and I smile at him. My lips touch his and he laughs a little. He stands here holding me and we just kiss. When our lips part we put our heads together, both of us are smiling. I let my eyes wander around the meadow and I think about how the wedding will look here. Alice will have a too much fun, that is one thing that I know is promised, but I know that I'll have to talk to her about that….the meadow has to have a certain look to it. My feet touch the ground, but I don't let go of Edward.

"You okay?" He asks me as I keep my arms around his neck. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Maybe…." I say and my smile widens. For some reason all that I want to do is kiss Edward, there is a smile on his lips when I pull away. "What?"

"I told you that you would kiss me. Wasn't I right?" He laughs and I bend down to touch the snow. An idea runs through my mind and I pick up some of the snow in my hands. I turn back to Edward, with a small smile on my lips I kiss him. Before he can do anything I put my arms around his neck and let the snow go into his hair. I laugh as we break apart and I turn around to run away. "Oh, no you don't. Got you…"

We fall down into the snow and I laugh. Edward smiles as he puts me on top of him and we kiss. I stare at Edward as we just lay here, normally I wouldn't be into laying on the ground in the snow, but with Edward I love it. His arms are around me, holding me to him. Every few minutes our lips touch and a shiver runs down my spine. Looking up around us I see that its starting to snow.

"So, Mrs. Cullen…" I laugh as Edward sits up and I end up sitting in his lap. His honey golden eyes are staring into mine and I can't believe that he is mine. "What do you think?"

"I think…that its beautiful no matter what." We smile at each other and I kiss him once on the cheek. "So…is there a certain reason why you wanted to come here?"Edward smiles a little evil smile at me. "Well, it's a change of scenery and we are alone. No family….no one to interrupt us. This is our place and no one can change that. The snow makes it just as beautiful."

For the next half an hour we sit here and kiss, its funny to see us when we get up to leave. The snow has drenched us from head to foot. Edward takes me in his arms again and kisses me once, before we head back to the car. We get back to the car and we kiss one last time. I am set down on the ground and he opens the car door for me.

"I should probably stop by the house and change." Edward says and I smile at him. "Charlie would probably wonder where I took you and why we are wet."

A smile forms on my lips as I look at him. "Charlie wouldn't notice as long as there's a game on. But we can stop and maybe…just hang out there for a bit?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiles wider as we drive toward his house. "You know what…I think that you are going to be an interesting newborn…"

"Will I?" Edward takes his eyes off the road and stares at me. A thought runs through my mind and I smile at it. "Do you think that I'll be able to take on Emmett?"

Edward laughs and nods his head. "Oh, yeah! I can't wait for that either! You'll knock him down and it will be hilarious!"

We pull up to the house and get out, Edward takes my hand as we walk up to the house. Once inside we go up to Alice's room, where of course she has some extra clothes for me. Edward laughs as I stare at one of the outfits, which is not my style at all. With a small smile on my lips I kiss Edward.

"You can change in here." He says as he backs out of the room. "I'll just go grab something from my room…"

I smile and hurry changing. After I finish I walk toward Edward's room and of course he's already changed. He smiles as I walk into the room and I walk toward his closet. Silently I start looking through his clothes, I smile when I see a light gray t-shirt, one of the first shirts that I ever saw him in. Edward watches me as I pull out the t-shirt and hold it up.

"You know…" I say as I take it off of the hanger. "Most boyfriends give their girlfriends a few of their t-shirts…"

He smiles at me and walks over to his closet. "Which ones do you want? Take whatever you want."

"Pick me out a few. That way I can sleep in them…" We smile at each other as Edward pulls out six other shirts. He holds onto them and smiles. "Six? Why so many?"

"I was thinking logically." He says and kisses me once. "One for every day of the week. You'll get more over time."

Edward watches me as I take off the zip-up sweater that Alice had for me and I put on the gray t-shirt. He smiles when he sees me in it. I like the feeling of wearing his t-shirt.

"You look beautiful." He says and I sit down on his bed. Edward gently pushes me to lay down and I smile a little. "Sexy…"

Edward lays down on top of me and we kiss. We lay here for a few hours, just enjoying being alone. I smile at him at six and we head back to my house. Sitting in the car I snuggle into his t-shirt and I am happy that I have six of them.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! =D**


	38. Chapter 38:A Dress That Dad Doesn't Like

**Hey everyone! I hope that you all like it so far and I hope that all of you are ready for the new chapter, if not…..oh well! =D Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Okay, I'll let you get to reading!**

**Enjoy!*~K.N.~***

I am laying against Edward, just relaxing. This is the night before the party, now I just get to relax. Mom and Charlie fell asleep hours ago, but I just get to lay here and have more time with Edward. He kisses the top of my head and laughs a light laugh. Of course I know what he's laughing about, Esme and my mom bought me another dress. The dress is a light gray and it goes to above my knees, the dress is a v-neck. When I saw it I had to hide my horror, because I didn't want to hurt their feelings. My mom suggested that I should wear that to the Christmas party.

"Oh, stop." I say and I kiss Edward on the lips. He smirks at me and rubs my back. Looking down I smile at the t-shirt. "You think that I'm going to wear that, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah!" He smirks and kisses me again. "I'm hoping that you do, you'd look beautiful in it."

My hand goes up to his face and he kisses it. "Charlie won't want me to wear it and I think that says a lot."

"Renee and Esme will talk him down. They are pretty good together, they got Charlie to let go of the thought that you'll live here after we are married." Edward laughs a little and I smile at him. "Could you imagine that? He'd be like you can't do this or that with each other."

Before I know it my eyes close and I just lay here, in Edward's arms. I feel safe here, as always.

_There is a slight breeze and I look up at the sky. I look at the sun, its shining brightly and it makes the meadow look its best. Looking down I see my white wedding dress, a small smile forms on my lips. Our meadow…it will always be ours and I will want to come back every anniversary-no matter what._

"_Bella?" Charlie's voice is right next to me and I turn to see him. He is in a suit, something that I thought that I'd never see. "Do I have to wear this monkey suit?"_

_I laugh a little, only Charlie would call it that. "Yes and you look good, dad. That suit…you can really pull it off."_

"_Nice try Bells." He says and he hugs me tightly to him. "I love you, you know that don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I know that." I am released and I look a my dad. A tear runs down his cheek and I feel the tears coming. "Dad, I love you too."_

_He smiles and we hug again. "I know that I wasn't always in your life, but you were always my little girl. You've grown up so fast…"_

"_I'll always be your Bells." He laughs when I say that and we hug for a few more minutes. Charlie is who I am most like, my mom always told me that. When we make up our minds about something, we always follow through. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah." He lets go of me and looks at me one last time. "You look beautiful, Bella."_

_My dad and I walk out from behind the tent, both of us smiling. We both stare forward and watch as Alice, Rosalie, Jessica and Angela start to walk toward Edward. I start walking with my dad toward my future, my husband._

I wake up and Edward's not here. Sitting up I see my mom sitting at the end of my bed, smiling at me. The way that she's smiling I know that nothing good is going to happen, that smile…it scares me.

"Bella, its time to get up!" She says and she starts bouncing up and down on the bed. "We have to get you ready for tonight."

"Ugh…" I put the covers over my head and my mom laughs. We have fight over the sheets and I end up winning. "Not until five…"

"The party starts at five thirty." My mom says, her tone is a tone of surprise. "Don't you want to get ready for Edward?"

"I'll have enough time." Of course mom doesn't like that idea and she pulls me out of bed. "Why?"

After three hours of sitting in the bathroom my hair is finally done and I sit here in the dress, yes the gray dress. My mom is humming as she puts make-up on me. This is just great, Edward will be laughing at me because he was right. She leaves my room for a minute and returns with a pair of matching heels. I start shaking my head no and she comes at me. Before I can even move she has the shoes securely on both feet. While my mom is all smiles I feel annoyed.

"You look beautiful!" My mom gushes as she pulls me down the stairs. "Now, just go help your dad."

Right at that moment Charlie walks in, he's carrying a bowl with mixed vegetables in it. He almost drops the bowl when he sees me and I smile a little when he starts shaking his head. Mom puts her hands on her hips and nods her head, they are staring each other down. This is kind of funny, I have to admit that.

"Bella…" My dad says, but his eyes are on my mom. "Why don't you go put on the rest of that dress?"

"That is the WHOLE dress." My mom says. "It was on sale, for half off…"

"That doesn't mean that they have to cut off half of the dress!" Charlie says and I laugh. "She doesn't need to wear something like that!"

"She looks fine." My mom says and walks up the stairs to change. "End of discussion."

I walk over to my dad and hug him, he smiles a little. "Don't worry…I don't like the dress either…"

That makes my dad smile a little and I feel better too. We finish putting out the food and my mom walks down three minutes before five thirty. She's in a bright red dress that clings to her. I smile at her as the door bell rings, oh the fun is about to begin!

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. =D **


	39. Chapter 39:A Promise From Edward

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for the reviews! Here's a chapter that I think A LOT of you will like, haha! Please leave me a review!  
Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

I walk over to the front door and open it. Edward is standing there and his smile widens when he sees me. This pleases me, but at the same time I feel a little embarrassed. All of the Cullens walk into the house and Edward kisses me. Charlie walks down the stairs and he smiles at everyone, when he sees them. He's in a suit and he walks over to Emmett, they start talking about a game. My mom comes walking down the stairs and hugs Esme first and then the others. Alice practically jumps on me and gushes about my dress, she asks my dad what he thinks and of course its his usual what ever Alice thinks attitude. We all sit down and the food is totally forgotten, everyone is just too busy to think about anything else. My mom turns on some music and I watch Carlisle and Esme start to dance. Edward smiles at me and I shake my head, but before I know it I'm up and dancing.

"Bella..." He says and looks down at my dress. Edward kisses me again and I smile, maybe I should wear this dress again... "You look beautiful. Keep the dress."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "You like it that much? Maybe I should get one in another color and wear them...once a week?"

"Sounds good to me." Edward's head shoots up and he smiles at Charlie, who's now watching us closely. "Charlie, I was just telling Bella how this dress is too short."

"I agree." He says and smiles at Edward. My mom rolls her eyes as my dad spins her. "See? Edward agrees with me?"

My mom laughs a little. "That's called sucking up, Charlie."

"That's called good taste, Renee." My dad and mom smile at each other. "You look nice..."

It's going on eleven thirty when the Cullens leave, Edward kisses me and whispers that he'll meet me upstairs in my ear. With a small smile on my lips I help my parents clean up and tell them that I'm exhausted. My mom smiles at me and shakes her head as I run up the stairs, obviously my mom is more observant then Charlie.

My bedroom door closes behind me and I smile at the open window. A minute later Edward is standing beside it and we smile at each other. He walks toward me and pulls me to him, we kiss for a few minutes. Then a small smile forms on his lips and he's gone. What the-

"Bella!" My mom opens my bedroom door and walks in. She smiles at me and looks around my room. "Honey, are you sure that you want to go to bed?"

I run my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I'm sure...I'm tired. Why?"

"Oh, let me see that dress for tomorrow again." My mom runs over to the closet and opens the door. The look on her face is priceless, but she pulls out the dress and stares at it. A part of me wants to laugh at my mom. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah." I say and a smile is on my lips. She sighs and kisses the top of my head. "Night, mom."

"Night, Bella." She walks out of the room and opens the door twenty seconds later. A shocked expression is on her face and I wave. "Night..."

Edward comes back into my room and he's smiling. I shake my head and can't believe that my mom was trying to catch us together. We lay down on my bed together and kiss. At twelve o'clock Edward kisses my forehead and laughs a small laugh. Silently I stare up at him and he smirks a little wider. My eyes go wide as I try to figure out what he's smiling about, but I have no idea. As long as he kisses me I'm fine and that's what we do. His lips move against mine with more passion then ever before and I start getting some ideas. One thought runs through my mind and I can't stop it from coming, its ragging on. Damn these teenage hormones, but by the way that Edward's acting I can tell that he has that on his mind too. Well...I've never been the responsible one in this relationship and I'm not starting now. My legs are around him before I know it and he is pulling up the t-shirt that I'm wearing, a dark blue one he gave me. Eagerness takes over me and I start to pull up his shirt, to my surprise Edward allows me to pull off his t-shirt. Mine is over my head and on the floor within seconds. Before I know it his lips are on my neck and I'm eager to keep going.

"Bella..." He whispers against my skin. I look up into his eyes and I know that he's debating on what to do. No! Not know, come on, just...do it! "Shouldn't we-"

"No...no..." I shake my head and lock my legs around him harder. "Let's do this now, I want to do this now and so do you. It'll be my Christmas present..."

"No, I was going to say something else. Trust me I want to." He rubs my back and I smile, then he kisses my neck again. "Maybe we should wait until tonight. I don't think that it would be best to...do this in the same house as your parents."

I smile at him and know that he's right, being in the same house as my parents and doing that with Edward...not the worlds best idea. We smile and just lay with our bodies pressed up against each other. Our skin is rubbing against each other and our lips meet again. A few minutes later we are back to how we were a few minutes ago and this time I'm hoping that we don't stop. Of course after ten minutes and with both of us messing with each others pants, Edward comes to the conclusion that we have gone too far...again.

He laughs a little with his lips against my collar bone. "You know what? I wish that I wasn't so...in control."

"So do I." I mumble as I kiss his forehead. Honestly, why can't he just let us keep going? "Who ever heard of a vampire with morals?"

"First time for everything." He says and he kisses me once on the lips. We both look up at the clock and I see that its going on four. "I should go...you need to get some sleep."

"No." I keep my legs wrapped around him, but he easily takes them off. He laughs a little. "Stay, please?"

But he leaves and I smile a little knowing that he will be back soon. I lay here and hear my dad's bedroom door open and I jump out of bed. Grabbing my t-shirt I quickly put it back on. My mom knocks on the door and I almost jump. She walks in and smiles at me, I yawn a little.

"Merry Christmas!" She says to me and she kisses me on the top of my head. "Did you sleep good?"

"No..." I say and I smile at her. "I had a nice dream, but woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Hm, maybe if I get a few reviews I'll update again. Who knows what could happen? More Edward and Bella? Maybe a little...haha, I'll let you think about it. =D**


	40. Chapter 40:A Small Box

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like it so far! Last night I was going to update again, but it took forever for me to finish the new chapters so...sorry! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! Bella and Edward are going to have a lot more fun...coming soon! =D**

**Enjoy!  
*~K.N.~***

I wake up at eight and walk downstairs, my mom smiles at me when she sees me. Charlie and her come into the sitting room, they both sit down on the couch. Both of them stare at each other with an excited look on their faces. Silently I sit down in a chair that's beside the couch and stare at them. For a few minutes they just sit there and then my mom jumps up and grabs a present from under the tree. Before I know it the present is in my hands and I'm staring down at it, I smile a little at my mom, she would have to be the first one to give me a gift. Sighing I look down at it and laugh a little, I try to imagine what it is.

"Bella." My mom says and she smiles wider. I look up at her and smile, she is playing with a small box in her hands. A smile creeps onto my lips, she's got the present that I got for her and Charlie is holding the one from me. "Ready?"

We all rip off the wrapping paper and I see a long box, a long white box. My eyes go wide and I carefully open the box, of course I shouldn't be shocked by what is inside. I shut my eyes as a pull out a long white dress and I am surprised to see that I actually love it. Silently I look over a my mom and I see that she's smiling. Charlie gestures for me to hold up the dress and he nods his head, a small smile forms on his lips. The dress goes down to my knee caps, it has thick straps that are covered in lace and I smile when I see that the neckline is rectangular. Getting up I hug my mom and her smile grows wider.

"Oh, honey." She says and rubs my back. "Do you like the dress?"

I pull away and look her in the eyes. "Yes! I love it! Thanks, mom! Dad approves of it, don't you?"

"Yes, it is a lot better then those other ones. Why don't you wear that to the Cullens?" My mom shoots Charlie a look and I laugh. "What? That ones a little better for the occasion."

My mom and dad open both of theirs and laugh a little. Charlie got a football signed by someone or another, which makes him ecstatic. While mom gets a photo album of all of our trips and all that. After half an hour I walk upstairs to get dressed and I have a fight with myself about which dress to wear. The white one with the long sleeves...that one is comfortable and I love the dress. I put on the dress and walk downstairs, where my mom is waiting with make up. She has me sit down and is done in five minutes. My dad laughs as he watches my mom force me into a pair of five inch silver heels, open toed heels...did I mention that they are open toed? There is a knock on the door and I go to answer it, a smile forms on my lips as I see who it is.

"Bella..." Edward says and he looks down at my dress. "You look beautiful, as always. Hi Renee and Charlie."

Mom walks over and smiles. "Hi Edward, its nice to see you already. Bella honey...look up, better get ready."

Edward and I both look up at the same time, there is a mistletoe right above me, I look back over at Edward. There is a faint smile on his lips as he takes a step forward, I am in his arms and his lips press against mine once. Renee claps her hands together and I feel embarrassed to have my mom watch my boyfriend kiss me...well my fiancee. Charlie walks into the room and smiles at Edward, they both say hi.

"Do you two mind if I steal Bella away? You two will be leaving for the house soon too." Edward says and my parents nod. "There is something that I want to show her, I promise that we'll meet you at the house. Bella?"

My parents agree and I grab my coat, Edward smiles as he picks me up. He carries me over the threshold and I look back to see my mom smiling. Charlies getting ready to leave so he's not by the door. Edward some how opens the car door and sets me down in the seat, before I let go of him I kiss him. A smile is on both of our lips as he shuts the car door and waves to my mom.

"You look beautiful." He says again as he gets into the drivers seat. I watch with a smile on my lips as he starts up the car. "That dress..."

"What?" I ask him and I see that he's got a mischievous smile on his lips. Seriously? The most conservative dress that I got, is the one that gets him going? "Edward...are you thinking about doing something that we shouldn't do?"

Edward pulls over to the side of the road and smiles at me. "I always think about doing something that we shouldn't do. This is nothing new...but yes, I am really thinking about it right now. Mostly after last night..."

"Hm..." I say and we kiss again. This time Edward's tongue slithers into mine. "Edward, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I totally forgot about that...after seeing you." He sits back and hands me a small box. "This is something that I think you'll love...well Alice told me that you would after I bought it."

I rip off the wrapping paper and open the box, its a jewelry box. But when I see whats inside I gasp, is he serious? Wordlessly I look up at him and he smiles. Two tickets and hotel reservations for tomorrow night...

"You know I was expecting jewelry..." I say with my lips against his. "But this...will do."

He laughs and we brush our lips together once. "I thought that it would. What do you think? That way we can have some...alone time without our families interrupting."

"Oh, I love that idea." I say and I pretty much jump on him. He laughs and breaks the kiss, now I'm too eager. "What?"

"We aren't going there right now." He says and laughs lightly. "Keep this energy until we get there..."

I smile at him and raise my eyebrows. "I can do that..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I'm thinking about updating two times today, I might...=D  
Okay heres a little deal, if I get five reviews I'll update again, sound good? =D**


	41. Chapter 41:A Great Christmas Present

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like the story so far and heres the next chapter, I really wanted to update so here it is! Okay, I didn't expect for something to happen but it does and I hope that you like it! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! =D Now I'll let you all get to the story, hope that you like it!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We get to Edward's house before my parents do and when we walk in everyone is all smiles. Emmett makes some perverted comments to Edward and me, but Esme cuts him off a few minutes after we arrive. Alice hugs the two of us and she gushes about my outfit, she knows that my mom did my hair. She runs to the door when my parents arrive and both of them seem happy to see her. I hear Alice address them both by their first names, which shocks me a little. Edward and I hit three mistletoe's to Emmett's delight, each time he kisses me the kiss is better and better.

"Who put all of these up?" I ask when we finally make it into the kitchen. Edward laughs a little and I already know who. This is normally the answer to a lot of the overboard stuff. "Alice...doesn't she think kissing once in front of everyone is good enough?"

Edward laughs lightly. "At our wedding you do realize that I'll be kissing you every five seconds? What are you going to do there? Oh, I know...I'll have to put up mistletoe's all over the place. Am I allowed to then?"

"That's different and you know it. At the wedding we are supposed to..." He smiles at me and I put my purse down on the counter. "Want to sneak away...for a few minutes? Hours..maybe?"

"Can't. Esme told everyone that we all have to stay and celebrate Christmas together." He says to me and both of his arms snake around me. I pull myself closer to him and we kiss. "After we can sneak off. Don't forget my Christmas present..."

"What do I tell my parents?" I ask him and he smiles widely. "They are going to ask where I'm going and how long I'll be gone for..."

"Alaska and for two nights." My eyebrows go up when he says Alaska. "What? It's some where that I can walk around..."

I smile. "Little sun. What are you going to eat?"

"Hm..." He looks around before he leans in and whispers. "Penguins...lovely..."

We both laugh and walk back into the sitting room. Everyone's laughing and talking, no one noticed that we were gone. They are starting to get the gifts to give out, which goes by extremely slowly. Of course the Cullen family's gifts are...extravagant. I laugh when I open Edward's other gift to me, which is a necklace. Without thinking about it I pull a mistletoe off of a table and hold it over Edward's head, he laughs and I kiss him. Now my gift for Edward is a journal with his name engraved into it, of course my name is some where on there and he laughs when he finds it. There is one other gift that I have for Edward...but that one will have to wait until tomorrow.

"Thank you so much!" My mom says to Esme and Carlisle. "You have such a beautiful home. You didn't have to buy us any gifts!"

Esme laughs. "It was not trouble at all! By the way I love the dress that you got me! Thank you Renee!"

"Oh." My mom laughs a little. "That was no problem! But these gifts are...so beautiful and expensive looking."

We all go into the dinning room, which is decorated for Christmas. Everyone sits down and talks. The Cullens eat a little so it doesn't look funny. Charlie compliments Renee's cooking every five seconds and compliments anyone else who helped with it. I laugh when my mom says that Charlie should just move in.

At about seven o'clock my parents leave and I stay with Edward. I quickly tell my parents that I'm going back to Alaska to see Edward's family again, both of them seem happy about it. Silently I walk back into the house and kiss Edward. He leads me up to his room and we start kissing again. This time we go slower. I laugh a little when Edward kisses my neck.

"Today was great." I say to him and I kiss him. "Thank you, my parents had a great time and they love everyone."

Edward smiles widely. "It was no problem. My family had fun too, they all love Renee and Charlie. Tomorrow night...will be about just us. Oh yeah, our plane leaves in two hours."

"Oh, it does?" I wrap my arms around him and smile. He trails kisses from my neck to my lips and back again. "What do we do until then?"

"I'm sure that we'll think of something..." He says and his lips go to mine again. After a minute I am out of breath and his lips go to my neck. "After all we can't let ourselves get bored."

Our lips meet again and this time we keep kissing. My eyes close as Edward's hands move around my body and I do the same to him. Before I know it his shirt and pants are off and my dress is off. Neither of us seem to be thinking about stopping and I won't be the one to stop this, not now...and it seems like Edward won't be either. Are we really doing this? Is this really going to happen tonight? I know that Edward wanted to wait until tomorrow night or until after the wedding, but he's still got that human boy side inside of him. Maybe he's changed his mind...hopefully he's changed his mind, because I know what I want and I really want to get it.

"Bella..." He whispers in my ear. My heart feels like its about to bust open if he stops now. "Do you want to..."

I smile a wide smile. "Yes..."

That's the end of our conversation, at least vocal conversation. Our lips do the talking and I feel his fingers messing with my bra. This is it...we both smile at each other for a second as he throws it on the floor. His fingers touch my face and he smiles.

"Bella..." His voice is low. "I love you..."

I smile at him. "I love you too..."

Our lips go back together and don't separate for a long time. This is going to be perfect, this already is perfect. Edward and I are going to give each other everything and that's all that I want to do right now. We are already going to be together forever, so why wait? My eyes shut as I allow myself to be taken over by the moment and the feeling. I feel Edward slowly sliding my underwear off and I smile against his lips, silently I do the same to him.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	42. Chapter 42:And Off To Alaska

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like it so far and hopefully you liked that last chapter! Funny thing is that it wasn't supposed to even happen, haha. Okay here is the new chapter, hopefully you all like it! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I haven't been able to see how many hits I've been getting so I don't know how many of you have been reading, but thank you!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm in Edward's arms and smile a little, our legs are intertwined and I never want to forget the feeling that I have right now. When I look into his honey golden eyes he kisses me and I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Edward and I have finally given each other everything, I'm happy about it. His hands rub my back and we kiss for a few minutes. He looks over at the clock and laughs lightly. I stare at him as he sits up and I try to pull him back down, but he smiles at me and gets up. A pout comes onto my lips, which makes him laugh. As he gets out of bed I stare at him, at his body and I realize that I've never seen anything that I've wanted before. Our relationship was perfect before, but now its taken a whole new turn and I want to keep going. My eyes light up as he gets back into bed with me and he kisses me.

"Bella, we have to leave in half an hour. Don't you have to get ready?" But my lips go right back to his and I don't want to stop. The last few hours were perfect and I want to relive them. "We can do this again...later. But don't you want to go to Alaska?"

I look up into his eyes and smile at him. "But...can't we just keep going now? Can't we leave later? This is perfect and I don't want it to end."

"Bella..." He kisses me again and I fall into him. "If we are in Alaska neither of our families can disturb us and we'll be alone."

"No one disturbed us." I say and my fingers go into his hair. He stares at me and I bite my lip in anticipation. "What?"

"Everyone knows...trust me." He smiles a little and gets out of bed. I blink my eyes and he's dressed. "I heard all of their thoughts."

"You heard their thoughts?" I ask him and I stand up. Silently I put on a pair of jeans that Edward hands to me, with a small smile on his lips. Walking over to his closet I take one of his t-shirts out and he smiles as I get dressed. "While we were..."

"No, not while. After." He laughs lightly. "Trust me, nothing could have distracted me during that. Alice had a...feeling that we were going to..."

I smile at him and press my lips against his. "When we go to Alaska do we get to...or are we supposed to be good now? Because you'll have to fight me off now if you don't want to."

"I want to, trust me. That will always be one of my best memories." His arms wrap around me and we kiss. Now our kisses are different they feel like they can lead some where and I want to go there. "Well, since I already broke the rules might as well enjoy it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, well I will be in a minute." We walk out of his room and I walk into the bathroom. "I'll be right out..."

Silently I shut the door and smile to myself. Then I see a little bag by the sink, walking over I pick it up and see that it has my name on it, Alice. I open it and smile a little wider, everything that I'll need. Opening it wider I take out a tooth brush and the tooth paste, my teeth are brushed and I put on deodorant. A scrunchy is at the bottom of the bag and I brush my hair back, slowly I put it up. Looking at myself one last time I walk out of the bathroom.

Edward is waiting downstairs for me and I smile as I walk down the stairs. He's talking to Alice and Emmett, they all look at me. I see that Emmett is smiling evilly, but I couldn't care less right now. With a smile on my lips I walk over to Edward and he puts his arms around me, a second later we are kissing again. This is totally unlike me and Emmett clears his throat, the two of us break apart. I glare at him and he laughs lightly.

"So you two had fun didn't you?" Emmett asks and Edward glares at him. "What? A simple question, don't get so upset..."

I smile up at Edward and touch his face. "Oh, lots of fun...and there's more to come. Come on...Edward, lets get going."

Everyone stares at me as I attempt to pull Edward out of the house. But Edward won't budge, he smiles at me and picks me up. He carries me over the threshold and out to his car. I am set down on my feet and I kiss him again, he laughs a little. Once we are in the car Edward heads toward the airport and he's shaking his head.

"What?" He looks over at me and laughs a little. "What is it Edward?"

"Well...Rosaile, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme left us so we could be alone. Alice returned to make sure that she put all of the things in the car and Emmett just came back to make fun of us." He laughs again. "Oh and we broke that bed. But I can get another one, it wasn't a house but its still pretty funny. Now if you were a vampire..."

I touch my hand to his face and he captures it in one of his, he kisses it lightly. "Until the wedding I can enjoy this part and then I'll become a vampire. Maybe I'll even wait a little while after, as long as its before I turn eighteen..."

"You are kidding me right?" He laughs. "Sex has always been the key to keeping you human? Man, I should have given in before."

"I wish that you had, then I would have had more time to enjoy it." He laughs again and I smile at him. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He says and his eyes leave the road for a minute. "We should be to the airport soon, so just sit back and relax."

Sitting back I take a deep breath and try to relax. We are going back to Alaska and I am excited. He says something about going to a few stores and I agree to it. Before I know it I've drifted off into a short nap. My dreams are like the last few hours that I've spent with Edward and I wake up too soon. We are at the airport and he is smiling at me.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!  
Haha! Wouldn't that have ticked you off if I would have put and I woke up from that wonderful dream? Sorry, just a thought that I had to put out here! =D**


	43. Chapter 43:Alaska Is Great

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and for the reviews, please keep doing both! =D I hope that you like the story so far and that you like what is still to come. This chapter was supposed to be...different, but I decided that I didn't like the way that it went, but there is a part that I kept in here. Okay, have fun!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We are inside of a log cabin and I smile at Edward. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, his lips come down onto mine. He picks me up, but our lips stay locked together and before I know it I feel a soft bed underneath me. My eyes open a little ways and I smile a little when I see that he has no intention of stopping. Sighing I shut my eyes again and we keep going. This time my clothes are off before I can even think about what to do or process what's happening. It takes me back to earlier, the thrill of the whole thing and I smile.

_His arms are around me and both of us are breathing heavy-okay only I really am. I smile a wide smile as he kisses my neck and I want to keep going. Edward rolls over and I lay my head against his chest. He kisses me, every inch of my face, then I roll back over and he trails kisses all around my body. My hands capture his face and I pull it back up to meet mine, we kiss and I feel a shiver of pleasure run through me. _

"_Bella, I love you." He says and I smile. Edward's lips touch the tip of my nose and I giggle. "That was the best...thing that's ever happened to me."_

_I smile at him and kiss him. "I love you too..."_

"_Well, now we have practice for the honeymoon." He smiles widely at me. "Remind me why did I want to wait for so long?"_

"_My dad..." He laughs lightly. Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me on top of him, so I lay my head on his chest. "At least that's what I think..."_

_We smile at each other and just lay here. Every few minutes we kiss and each time it feels more and more real. Is this a dream? Please don't let it be a dream, this is something that I'll always remember._

I wake up in his arms and a smile forms on my lips as I look up into his honey golden eyes. He brushes the hair out of my face and kisses me. We lay here and I lay my head back down on his chest, just enjoying the time that I get to spend with him. Almost eight months until the wedding and with each day I am getting more excited for it to be here, but I will miss this part once I change. Edward's lips press against the top of my head and I shut my eyes, content.

"Bella..." He whispers into my ear and I look up at him. I stare at him as he laughs lightly and puts some of my hair behind my ear. "Do you want to go get something to eat? I can make you something, anything that you want."

I smile at him, my mind is only on staying here with him, but of course my stomach gives me away. "No, I can wait...I'm not that hungry."

"Bella, you are so cute. Come on." I roll off of him and before I turn back around Edward has a robe on. He smiles at me as he hands me one exactly like his, a white soft one. "What do you want me to cook? Omelet?"

"Nah..." I smile up at him and think about it for a minute. Then my mind wanders off to my mom and I laugh. "Pancakes...chocolate chip?"

"Okay." He says and I stand up putting on the robe. Once I have it on he picks me up and carries me into the kitchen. "You can just sit right here and watch..."

Edward puts me on top of the counter and I sit here staring at him. I watch as he quickly and easily makes pancakes. He kisses me every few minutes and has me try the batter. We both stare at each other as the pancakes cook and kiss. Quickly he puts them onto a plate and I eat two of them, they taste so good! Maybe I should have Edward cook for me more often, I mean he's fast, it taste good and I love his cooking.

"What do you want to do today?" He asks me as I finish eating. "We can walk around or just stay in and watch a movie."

I smile at him as we put on our coats and walk outside, snow is falling. Edward takes my hand as we walk through the snow. We just walk around the areas that are lit up, because its dark out. He stops me and kisses me. To my surprise we end up making a snowman, don't ask me why, its just something that happened. Of course the parts that Edward did are perfect and my parts are okay, but its a good snowman.

We lay together on the couch and I watch as he puts in a movie, _Titanic_. Of course he would choose this movie, I love this movie but my mind is still on him. I snuggle into him and we don't even really watch the movie, we are too busy kissing. The first part is over and it takes us half an hour to notice, when we some how get back to the beginning of the movie. Both of us laugh, but I pull Edward back down to me. Why change a movie when we aren't watching it? He laughs as our kiss deepens and we both stare at each other.

"I never thought that we would be that oblivious to a movie." Edward says as we both sit up, he holds me on his lap to his chest. "Mostly this movie..."

"Not our faults." His lips are against my neck and cheeks. "We just got a little...distracted."

Edward laughs and I turn myself to look at him. "That's never happened to me before, but I want it to...a lot more often."

"I can arrange that." My lips whisper against his as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Only if you do the same for me..."

"No problem..." He says and he kisses me. "I love you..."

We sit here for a few minutes and just kiss. "I love you too..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I had another chapter ready to upload...but as you can tell I changed my mind. I hope that you liked this chapter! The other one would have me end the story sooner and I decided that it wouldn't have worked. =D**


	44. Chapter 44:A Promise Is Forever

**Hey everyone! Hopefully you like the story so far, thank you for the reviews and just for reading! Please keep reading and reviewing! Okay, here's the new chapter and I hope that you like it. This chapter is another one that I think a lot of you will like, fingers crossed. =D So thank you for your support! I'll let you get onto the story!  
Thank you again and Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I smile at Edward as I watch him making a veggie burger, he wrinkles his nose and I giggle. He leans over and kisses me, my fingers gently brush his face. We stare at each other and I wish that tomorrow we weren't heading back to Forks, today is such a great day and last night was great. Tanya called Edward earlier and asked him if we wanted to come over, but Edward explained how this was a trip for just the two of us. Edward flips everything onto the bun and smiles at me, he places it on the table in front of me and as a thank you I kiss him. He sits down next to me and holds onto one of my hands for a second, he kisses it and lets it go. For a few minutes we just stare at each other and then I take a bite out of my burger.

"How can you eat that?" Edward asks me and his nose wrinkles in disgust. "That thing shouldn't even be called a burger...what is it again?"

I smile at him and take another bite, again he looks disgusted. "A garden burger. You know that I don't eat meat."

"A garden burger? That's disgusting, it sounds like something you'd find in a garden." I laugh and he brushes his finger tips across my cheek. "You know I must really love you if I make you that...thing you call food. Why don't you let me make you something edible?"

"You are too cute! I love this though, it taste good." He smiles at me and I kiss him on the cheek, but he turns his face so I get his lips when I go in for a second kiss. "Hm, so what do we have planned for today? Just hanging out?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that we could relax again." He watches me as I finish off my burger and I smile at him. "Movie?"

"Sure..." We both stand up at the same time and we kiss. Edward picks me up and carries me to the couch, while I laugh. "You really don't want me to walk here by myself?"

My arms wrap around his neck and I kiss him. "I just can't keep my hands off of you...that's not a bad thing, mostly in this case. So...Bella, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Hm..." I say as he puts me down and I smile up at him. What movie? "How about..._Letters To Juliet_?"

"You want to watch a movie that mentions Juliet?" Edward laughs and shakes his head as he walks over to the DVD player, he picks up a movie. I watch him as he puts it in and walks back over to me. "This guy is...annoying. Her fiancee."

I smile at him and kiss him. "That's kind of the point...not every fiancee is good like you or as perfect. Nope, I'm lucky."

"Bella..." He takes my face in his hands and stares me in the eyes. I smile at him. "You don't know how lucky I am...you make me happy."

We start to kiss, this time its back to the sweet and slow kisses. I lay back onto the couch and he lays down on top of me and we just kiss, lightly. My arms are around his neck and touching his face. I love him more then anything in this whole world. When I'm out of breath Edward's lips go to my neck and my eyes flutter open for a minute, I smile and pull his face back up to mine, his lips back to mine. For a minute we smile at each other, his fingers are playing with my hair...twirling it in between his fingers. I sigh and shut my eyes, we put our foreheads together. This is what I want, Edward and I want him to love me the way that he always has. His lips touch mine and I try not to smile.

"Do you want to know the best moment of my existence?" I open my eyes and stare at him, he has a small smile on his lips. "My top...fifty or so all have you in them."

I smile at him and trace patterns on his skin. "What are they? Could one possibly be when I started wearing your t-shirts...that's one of mine."

"No, but that is something that made me feel closer to you." His smile widens and I laugh lightly. "My top moment is when...you said yes to marrying me."

"Do you know my top moment?" I whisper against his lips. He shakes his head a little and I smile. "When you asked me to marry you...and nothing can beat that."

His lips are on mine and I feel the same pleasure coursing through my body that I do every time that we touch. Our lips stay locked together for a few minutes and when I can't breath we just lay here together. Edward sits up and I sit up, slowly. I watch him as he opens his arms and I smile as I snuggle into him. With his arms around me I feel safe, content and happy. Maybe we should come to Alaska more often...

"I'll never leave you." He whispers in my ear and he kisses my neck. A smile creeps onto my lips as I turn to face him. "Bella, I promise that...and you will always have my heart."

Touching his face I watch as his eyes close to my touch. "You will always have mine, so be careful with it..."

"I love you..." He whispers and I feel his fingers lingering on my skin. "More than anything or anyone..."

We turn back to the movie and see that there are two people kissing, Sophie and Charlie. As if this is his cue he presses his lips to mine and we lay here for hours, just enjoying being with each other. His fingers touch my skin and mine touch his, my skin feels as though its on fire and I like the feeling. Both of us just lay here and whisper to each other, memories and thoughts. Edward tells me about how much his life has changed since I came into it and I smile when he tells me that he will do everything that he can to make me happy.

My fingers touch his face, his handsome face. "There is only one way to keep me happy..."

"Really?" He asks and he smiles at me. "What's that?"

The smile on my lips grows wider. "Stay with me...forever..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (Hopefully you love Edward and Bella in this story, I am having a blast writing it! Thank you for the reviews and for reading! It means a lot to me. Thanks!)**


	45. Chapter 45:Apperance of the Curse

**Hey everyone! Another chapter! Sorry if there are any mess ups in the story, I'm getting the flu. Hopefully all of you like it so far. Thank you for the reviews and for reading! Today there should be two chapters up for all of my stories (8 chapters, so yay!). Please keep reading and reviewing. I know that some of you are wondering when Jacob's coming back in...evil laugh, you'll see =D. My sister asked me...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

We walk into the bedroom and I stare at the clock for a minute, six more hours until we have to be at the airport. I smile at Edward and wrap my arms around him. He smiles down at me and we kiss, for a few minutes we just stand here. The bed is under neath me a few minutes later and Edward is on top of me, my heart is beating faster. Edward pulls away and laughs lightly, he shakes his head. My eyes stay on him as he states at me. Silently he gets off of the bed-off of me and I stare at him. What is he doing? I keep my eyes on him as I sit up, we stare at each other. Carefully I get up on the bed on my knees and raise my eyebrows at him. Edward smiles, but looks down. What? Now is he going to think about this? Seriously?

"Edward?" I ask him and he stares at me. A smile is on his lips and I tilt my head side ways. "Why don't you come over here?"

He shakes his head and I sigh, quietly I get out of bed and walk over to him. "No, Bella. Isn't it normally the other way around? Haha, this is horrible..."

"Come on..." I smile at him and take his face in my hands. He looks into my eyes and I kiss him once on the lips. Edward's arms wrap around me and we stare at each other. "We should take advantage of this time alone...while we have it..."

"I know...but." He smiles at me sadly. Then he smiles even wider obviously finding something amusing. "Bella...I love you, you know that."

"Yeah." I say and I touch my lips to his. He is still staring at me when I lean back. "You know that I love you too..."

"Honey...I have to tell you something. Don't freak out but..." Edward looks down and shakes his head a little. What is wrong with him? "Bella...when are you supposed to start your period? Soon?"

I look down. "Next week, why?"

"You already started." He lets go of me as I rush over to my suitcase and grab my toiletry bag. "Sorry Bella..."

Quickly I run out of the room and into the bathroom. I'm praying that Edward isn't right, but of course he is. Well...at least we are going home in a few hours and we already go to...mess around. A smile forms on my lips as I leave the bathroom, this has been a nice getaway with Edward. He's standing in the doorway to the sitting room and he kisses me when I walk up to him. We smile at each other and he leads me into the sitting room.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me and I smile widely at him. "Do you want to watch another movie or...are you hungry?"

I nod my head and I can taste the veggie burger in my mouth, of course I don't want that right now. "Yes, how about...eggs? Toast and eggs! Hm, how about...some strawberries, grapes and stuff like that? Orange juice..."

"Bella, are you okay?" He asks me and I look up at him. Did I just mention all of that food? But all of it sounds good. "Let's get some food in the human..."

I laugh as he takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. He kisses me as I sit down on the counter and watch him cook. Every few minutes he asks me if I'm sure that I'm okay and I try to assure him that I am. Can't a human just be hungry? A second after Edward puts down the plate beside me I start eating it, which makes him raise his eyebrows. Yum! I love Edward's cooking! Now this will be one thing that I'm going to miss after I get changed.

Both of us go upstairs and change, Edward says that he wants to go back outside. When we go outside we stay in the light and take a few pictures. I start to feel a little sad when I think about going back home...that means that we won't be alone anymore and I enjoyed it. Emmett will be the most happy about our return-well at least my return. He get's the human back, I can't help but laugh...he's just being himself. Edward kisses me and holds me to him.

"We should get going..." He whispers to me and I nod my head. Silently I look around us one last time before we go into the cabin to grab our things-by we of course I mean Edward, he won't let me help at all. "Are you glad to be going back?"

"Um..." I think about it for a minute. Yeah I miss our families and friends but... "Kind of, but I love it up here."

"We can come up more often, if you want to." I smile at him as I shut the door. He puts the luggage in the car and kisses me. We walk over to my side of the car and he opens the door. "This was fun. I loved having you to myself."

I smile at him as I get into the car. "You can have me to yourself when ever you want to...I won't mind it."

As we drive back to the airport I think about my mom, she's still at home. Then a terrible thought runs through my mind, will my mom know? I hope not. Edward pulls into the airport parking lot and returns the car. He carries both of the luggage's and holds my hand. People stare at him in amazement, some actually try it. They fail, miserably and keep trying. We both try not to laugh at them, but its hard.

"Good bye Alaska." I say and we stand together. Our plane leaves in an hour. "Back to Forks...kind of weird to be saying that."

He laughs and kisses me. "As long as your with me I don't care where I am. Bella...Forks or New York...any where."

We smile at each other and than I have the best kiss that I've ever had, which is weird because we are in an airport. Edward has me sit down and he stands next to me, we just talk and laugh. Our hands are always linked together and a smile is on both of our faces. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I'd be sad to leave Alaska.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	46. Chapter 46:A Not So Wonderful Day

**Hey everyone! The second update today is here, ta-da! I hope that all of you like the story so far and this chapter. This chapter has a small Edward being himself in it and its cute...at least to me haha! Thanks for reading and for the reviews, I love them all! Please keep doing those two things!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm laying in my bed and I'm thinking about my mom leaving tomorrow. Can't she stay here for a little while longer? Maybe until New Years day? She loves being here, seeing me and I wish that she could stay longer. But now she's got Phil, which means that she has to go home. My stomach is cramping up, but its not from my period. There's a light knock on the door and my mom walks in, she smiles at me. Once she's in the room she shuts the door and walks over to my bed. She sits down and I try to focus on her, this has just got to be from my period...it has to be. There's no other thing that can be happening, well...the flu's going around.

"Bella, honey." She smiles at me and I stare at her. Her face changes to concern and she feels my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shake my head. "My stomach...I feel a little sick. But I'm sure that it's nothing. What's up mom? You looked happy..."

"Honey, I'm staying a few extra days. I'll be home on the first." This makes me feel a little happier, but then my stomach does a real big twirl. I get up and run out of my room into the bathroom. My mom follows me. "Bella...honey. Are you okay?"

My response is me puking in the toilet. She walks in and holds my hair back, I feel her rubbing my back. When I'm done I feel my mom putting my hair up in a ponytail. I slump to the floor and just lay there, my dad walks in, sees me laying on the floor and asks whats going on. Mom explains and I just lay here, too tired to move. If I got up the nausea would kick in.

"Bella, honey..." My mom is trying to get me up off the floor and Charlie walks farther in. "Come on, lets get you back into bed."

"Here, Renee." My dad walks in and bends down. In one swift movement he has me in his arms and he carries me into my room. "Just relax Bells..."

"I think that she's got the flu." My mom tells him and she covers me in blankets. "Wait...should you call and warn the Cullens? Bella was with Edward..."

"I'll go call them." Charlie says and he walks out of the room, but I hear him laugh. As he starts down the stairs he says, "women..."

Edward! I try to reach for my phone, but my mom takes it and stares at me. She shakes her head and tells me to relax. Why can't I relax and talk to Edward? Mom suggest that I try to sleep, but I don't feel tired. I end up drifting off after a few minutes into an uneasy sleep. One time I open my eyes and my mom's not in the room. As soon as I realize this my eyes dart to my nightstand and there it is! My cell phone.

"Edward?" I say as the ringing stops and I smile a little when I hear his voice. "Yeah I'm a little sick..but I'll be fine."

For a minute he's quiet. "That's not what Charlie said. He said that you puked the Pacific Ocean. Are you sure that your okay?"

"Yeah..." I say and I look up that the ceiling. All that I wanted was to hear his voice. "Okay, I'll let you go now...bye. I love you."

"I love you too." He says and then he sighs. "Bye, Bella."

A few minutes later my mom walks in and tells me to come downstairs. She helps me downstairs and I lay curled up on the couch. My mom puts on a movie, but I don't pay any attention to it. My dad says that he has to go to work and my mom laughs a little. He kisses me on the forehead and tells me that he'll be home early. Before he leaves he asks me if there's anything that I want or need from the store. Of course I say no, but mom makes a long list of things for me.

My mom sits down in a chair and she talks to me, but I only half listen. Until there's a light knock on the door and mom goes to get it. She laughs lightly and I look up, there he is. Edward...how did I know that he was going to come?

"Come on in." My mom tells Edward and he walks in. "You got your flu shot right? I'll have to talk to Charlie about that..."

I look up at my mom. "Mom, I'm eighteen now..."

But she just keeps on mumbling and walks into the kitchen. Edward walks over to me with a smile on his lips. He kisses my forehead and my lips, quickly before my mom can come back in. I stare at his hands, he is holding onto a bag. My eyebrows go up and he laughs lightly. He sits down on the couch and opens the bag. When he pulls out a container full of soup I can't help but smile, that is so like him. That's not it though, no. Some movies, magazines and a few books come out of the bag. My eyes stay on the soup, because I know that he made it.

"You are so sweet." I say and his smile widens. My head is on a pillow and Edward takes my hand. He puts my hand, with the ring on it to his lips. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He stands up and kisses me on the forehead. "Relax and get some sleep. See you tonight?"

My lips spread into a small smile. "Yeah...call me later too?"

"Of course, I'll be going." He says and kisses my forehead one last time. My mom walks in and laughs a little. "Bye Renee."

"Bye Edward." He leaves the house and my mom just laughs. I stare at her and she just shakes her head. "He is just too good to be true."

I smile and think back to when I thought that was true. My mom looks at the soup and smiles. She hands me a glass of Sprite and tells me to take small sips. After another half an hour I'm asleep again and dreaming of one of Edward's veggie burgers...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	47. Chapter 47:A Party?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and this chapter. Thank you for reading and for all of the reviews, please keep going! =D So...THANK YOU! Tomorrows chapter will have more Edward/Bella in it and it might be the party...maybe. About when Jacob's coming back, it might be soon...I don't know yet, because I keep changing my mind and I just thought of when he'll come back! Yay! Okay onto the chapter...  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

I wake up on the couch and look at the clock, its going on nine. Slowly I sit up, but my mom doesn't let me get up any further. A bowl of hot soup is placed in my hands and she tells me to eat it slowly. Okay this is weird, now she's trying to take care of me? My eyes land on the TV screen and I see sports, looking to my right I see Charlie sitting in a chair. Charlie smiles at me and asks me what how I'm feeling and I just nod my head a little. The soup slides down my throat and it makes my insides warm. Edward is such a good cook, I love the soup and its hard to keep myself from eating it too fast. This is the first meal that I've had all day and my mom keeps reminding me that. When I've eaten maybe a quarter of it my mom takes the bowl.

"You can eat more later." She says and I nod my head. My stomach feels a little better and I'm hoping that I can go upstairs soon. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, not right now." I watch as my mom sits back down in her chair and I bite my lip. "Can I go upstairs and lay in my bed?"

My mom smiles and nods. "I'll check on you in half an hour or so...just to make sure that your okay. Are you sure that your feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." I smile a little for my mom and walk up the stairs. When I reach the top I look back down and see that my dad's moved onto the couch, my mom's shaking her head. Silently I walk into my room and smile when I see Edward. "Hi, that soup was really good."

"I'm glad that you liked it. You were probably so hungry that meat would have sounded good to you." He laughs and I smile a little, meat... "How are you feeling? I've been near your house all day so that I could keep tabs on how you were."

"You didn't have to do that." I whisper and he pulls me to him. He kisses my forehead and I smile a little. "Better...much better."

"It's rather amusing watching your parents thoughts. They are total opposites and its rather amusing." He smirks a little wider and we lay down on my bed. My stomach is calming a little more by the second. "Renee was sitting there thinking about putting another blanket on you and Charlie would be thinking about moving you. Of course Renee won and Charlie just put his mind on the game."

I smile at him and touch his face. "That's Charlie...he's not really the parent of the year, but its just him...I guess. I missed you today."

"I missed you too..." He whispers and kisses me once. Then he looks up and smiles a little. "Renee's coming up to check on you."

Edward's gone and my bedroom door opens, in walks my mom. She smiles at me and I see that she's carrying more soup and crackers. While I eat she stays with me to make sure that everything stays down and she keeps asking me if I'm all right. I look over at my clock and see that its going on ten, my mom seems to have no intention of leaving. My mom keeps on talking, but I'm only half listening, she says something about a New Years Eve party. Charlie normally stays as far away from parties as he can, like me, but it looks like my mom wants to go out with a bang. After a few more minutes she kisses me on the forehead and leaves me to rest.

A smile forms on my lips when Edward lays back down beside me and I snuggle into him. His lips press against my head. My head is on his arm and I relax, this is the most that I've been able to relax all day. I start to drift in and out of an uneasy sleep.

When my eyes flutter open it morning and I feel fine. Edward is running his fingers through my hair and kissing my face. I smile at him and he mumbles a few words, but I don't understand them. He takes my face in both of his hands and stares into my eyes. The way that his lips move is the only thing that I an think about right now and I kiss him.

"You sure that your feeling better?" He asks me and I nod my head. "Today just stay in and relax...maybe tomorrow we could go some where?"

"Yeah." I say and I hear movement from downstairs. He smiles at me and whispers my mom's name. "Should I go down?"

He laughs and kisses me. "If you are hungry you should. She's waiting for you to get up so that she can make you something."

"Okay." We both get out of bed and he kisses me one last time. I smile at him as he goes over to the window. "See you later?"

"Of course!" Edward says and he smiles that dazzling smile at me. "Just relax today, okay?"

I nod my head and smile. "Okay."

When Edward is gone I take a deep breath and brush through my hair. I open my door and go right into the bathroom to brush my teeth. My mom comes up and says that she heard me moving around, she wanted to see if I was feeling better. Her hand goes to my forehead to make sure that I don't have a fever or anything. When she hears that I'm feeling better she smiles and walks downstairs to make something for me to eat.

"Bella." My dad says when I walk downstairs. He smiles at me and I try to smile back, but I almost laugh because of what Edward told me. "Alice called a few times and wanted to know how you are doing."

"I'll call her later." My mom puts a small bowl of granola and a small plate with two eggs on it in front of me. "Thanks mom..."

We all eat and my parents discuss the idea of a New Years Eve party. Of course my dad is against it, but my mom says that Esme thought that it was a great idea. Charlie mumbles something about hating parties and about the Cullens throwing the party. My mom hears him and says that it was all her idea.

My mom stands up and smiles. "Let's have the party. Charlie, you won't have to do anything. Okay? I'll take care of it all."

"Really?" Charlie stares at my mom and she nods her head. "Fine..."

I try not to laugh as I think about what will happen at the party. Something inside of me tells me that Alice will help my mom, which means that Charlie will end up helping...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! **


	48. Chapter 48:A Vegetarian?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and all of the other things. When I first started this story I didn't expect for it to go on this long and for so many people to support it, so THANK YOU! =D Writing this story is something that I love doing and I'm so thankful that all of you are reading it and like it. I just wanted to say thank you and let you know how much all of the support from all of you means to me. Thank you to my sister for getting me on here so that I could see having people read my writing was a good idea and for getting me addicted to this site, which I LOVE! Again, thank you to all of you! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

My mom is dragging me around to all of the stores in town and she's planning on going out of town tomorrow. I watch as she picks out the plates for the party, this fake silver wear that looks like the real thing, cups, decorations, hats, tiaras and noise makers. She gets really into it and takes me to a food store to look for food, when she comes across these cute napkins. Charlie will think that this is all over board and that its all pointless. We stare at each other as she picks up different kinds of foods and laughs when I wrinkle my nose at the drinks that she's getting. Everything is going great so far and I'm hoping that it keeps going like this.

"So Bella..." My mom smiles and she picks up more stuff. "Edward is coming right? You know kissing at the stroke of midnight..."

"Yeah he'll be there and his whole family will be there too. They'll want to help you and I'm sure that Charlie will be happy about it." I smile at my mom and she pushes the cart toward the check out. She smiles at me. "Edward will be happy and we'll have fun. Do you think Charlie will lighten up or will he be himself?"

She laughs and nods her head. "Alice and Esme will calm him down, they will have him on our side in no time. Emmett will help them too. You'll wear a dress right? Don't give me that look Bella, you have to wear a dress...Edward will love it!"

After my mom pays for everything we walk outside and to my car. Quickly we put all of the groceries in the car and get in. We both smile as I pull out of the parking lot and mom says something about getting something to eat. Some how we end up at Pacific Pizza and eat. For some reason I get the urge to eat pepperoni and bacon on the pizza that I share with my mom. She stares at me in shock as I take the first bite out of my slice and it taste good. We stare at each other and my mom bites into her slice.

"Bella, honey is there something that you would like to tell me? Did you change something?" I shake my head and she smiles a small smile. "You are eating meat, honey...you never eat meat. Aren't you a vegetarian?"

I look down at the piece of pizza in my hands. "Um...I just wanted to eat it, it sounded good. Maybe I'll start eating meat? Actually it does taste good."

"If you say so honey." My mom says and she shakes her head. "Do you want to take the left overs home? Charlie might like it..."

"Sure..." I say and smile at her. Charlie already has his beer and now he'll have his pizza. "Dad will give us pretty much anything that we ask for."

My mom pays and we leave the restaurant, both of us are still talking and laughing. Having my mom here is fun and I'll miss her when she leaves. The party is the day after tomorrow and both of us are getting a little excited, okay yeah I am. When we pull up to the house I see that my dad's car is parked in the driveway. Charlie walks outside and helps us carry the bags into the house. I walk into the kitchen and back into the sitting room and see Emmett, Alice and Edward sitting there. Emmett laughs at me and waves.

"Bella." Edward stands up and walks over to me. He kisses me once and smiles at me. "We came over to get numbers for how many people are coming to the party...we insist on bringing something."

"Hi kids!" My mom says as she walks into the room, everyone says hi. "Bella why don't you go with them? Have some fun?"

"Yeah Bella! Come with us." Emmett says with a wide smile. "We are going back to the house and we plan on playing air hockey. Maybe you can play this time?"

Mom smiles and nods. "See? That sounds like fun! Bella, go...just go. I can put away all of this stuff, don't worry about it."

"No thanks mom." I turn and smile at Emmett. "Last time that they played air hockey I almost got hit in the head with a puck."

"Accident..." Emmett says with a small smirk. "Those things are hard to keep on the table, could happen to anyone."

Some how I end up in Edward's car and we are heading over to his house, where Alice says that we can do a few things. By "things" I think that she means girly things, like...make-up and nails? Of course I end up being right. I stare down at my toes and see that they are a light blue and my finger nails are a darker blue, they each have a strip of the other color through them. Alice hums as she does my make-up and my hair. Edward walks into the room and laughs.

"You look beautiful." He says to me and he sits down on the bed. Alice smiles at him and turns back to me, to finish me up. "Nice job Alice..."

"Why blue?" I ask her. Alice just smiles and shakes her head. "Is there a reason why you chose blue Alice?"

"The dress that you are wearing to the party is blue, light and dark." She says and I stare at her. I haven't even made up my mind yet, but now I know that I don't have to think about it anymore. "Do you want me to do your hair and make-up the day of the party?"

Silently I turn to look at her, make-up? "What? You think that I'm going to wear make-up and do my hair for the party? No, hair down and just three things for make-up. Mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. Nothing else."

"Oh, Bella! You are so funny!" Alice laughs and I see Edward smirk a little. Great! Am I going to give in? Of course I am, because its Alice. "See? You already gave in! Wasn't that a lot easier then fighting over it, when you were just going to give in?"

Alice finishes and I walk over to Edward, we kiss. Edward takes my hand and we leave the room. When we reach his room he shuts the door and we lay down on the bed. Our kisses have gotten better with time and I realize that he spoiled me with them while we were in Alaska. I smile at Edward and press my forehead against his.

"There is one good thing about the party." My lips break into a smile as he stares at me confused. "At midnight we get to kiss...that will be a great start to the New Year."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	49. Chapter 49:A Perfect Kiss

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, the reviews and the alerts/favorites. Maybe I'm having a little too much fun writing this, but I can't stop =D. There is a sweet Edward and Bella moment at the end, which I have been planning for a while and I hope that all of you like it. Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter, please leave a review when you are done reading!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I walk down the stairs and see that my mom is already decorating for the party. There is a light knock on the door and she runs over to the door, there is a smile on her lips. She pulls open the door, in walks Alice, Esme, Jasper and Edward. My mom shuts the door and when she sees me she smiles. Edward's lips break into a smile and he walks over to help me down the rest of the stairs, this causes my mom and Esme to smile widely. He kisses me once and we look at my mom. Before I know it we are setting up the things for the party, which means that Edward and I are sent into the kitchen to start cooking some of the food. When I look over at the clock I see that its almost six thirty, the party starts at seven thirty. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie are finishing up the food that they are bringing, which is actually hilarious because they aren't going to eat.

Edward smiles as we finish up the batch of little hot dogs. "Tell me why did Renee choose these for us to cook? I mean...I understand cutting up stuff for the fondue, but hot dogs? How do those two things go together? Unless someones pregnant."

"She was thinking small and easy. Wouldn't you if Charlie would be at the party?" We both laugh and he nods. I finish sorting the different fruits for the fondue. Edward comes up to me as I turn and my back is against the counter. He smiles and puts his arms around me. Our lips touch and I laugh a small laugh. "We're almost done...save those lips for midnight. How long do you think it'll be until the others get here?"

"They should be here soon. Carlisle was really excited about making the cookies and a pizza." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head down towards mine. For a few minutes we kiss and when we break apart we stare at each other. "Don't worry I told him to make you a veggie burger. Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...veggie burgers don't sound so good right now." He stares at me confused and I pick up a strawberry. My eyes drop down to the strawberry and I smile, he watches me as I bite into it. "For some reason meat sounds good and I ate a pizza with meat on it. But...I thought that it was a one time thing."

"It's probably nothing. Maybe your body doesn't like veggie burgers anymore...I can't say that I would blame it." He laughs and I roll my eyes. It's not that I don't like veggie burgers, they just don't sound good right now. "Bella, I love you. Why don't you go change and I'll clean up the kitchen? It'll take me a few minutes."

I stare at him and smile. "What makes you think that I'm going to change? There's no rule saying that I can't wear jeans and a t-shirt."

"I saw it in Renee's mind. The light blue dress, with a little bit of dark blue?" He smiles and I start to walk toward the sitting room. "You'll look beautiful! Bella, you always do..."

Of course he'd say that so that I'd go change! I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid it though. Up stairs I stare at the dress and decide if I should go with the dark blue one instead. Quickly I put on the light blue one when I hear the front door open, I put on a pair of blue heels and walk down stairs. I see Charlie standing by Esme and when he sees me, he smiles. My dad walks over to me and kisses me on the top of the head.

"Bella..." He says and we smile at each other. It's odd because normally my dad would tell me to go change, but right now he seems happy with the dress. "You look beautiful, honey...you really do."

"Thanks dad." I say and he nods his head. Edward walks over and says hi to Charlie, who just smiles and says hi. "Hey there..."

"See? I told you that you'd look beautiful." He kisses me on the forehead and I laugh. Edward's in a dress shirt and dress pants. "Rose called and said that they'd be here in a few minutes. Everything is running smoothly..."

They show up and everyone just sits around talking. At ten we turn on the TV, but everyone keeps talking and it seems to all be going good. There is a knock on the door at eleven thirty and my mom announces in a shocked voice that Billy and Jacob are here. My eyes go to the door and I see that they are there, my dad tries to act cool. He walks over to the door and goes outside, I hope that my dad doesn't get into a fight with Billy. Edward's arms are around me and I snuggle into him, he whispers something to me about going to talk to my dad.

When Edward lets go of me I walk over to the door and go outside. My dad stops talking and turns to see me. Jacob smiles at me and says that I look nice, this gets a comment from Charlie that I cannot hear. I turn to my dad and try to smile, he seems too worked up and I want tonight to be perfect. Everyone is staring at me as I stare at Charlie.

Taking a deep breath I open my mouth. "Dad...they can stay-as long as Jacob doesn't start thinking that something is going to happen. Jake, wipe that smile off of your lips right now! If you so much as look at me the wrong way I'll let Edward kick your ass, got it?"

"Loud and clear." He says with a small smile. Charlie glares at him and turns his stare back to me. "What do you say Charlie?"

"Fine. That's if Bell's sure about this?" I nod my head and try to smile at my dad. The only reason why I'm doing this is because I don't want Charlie to lose Billy as a friend. "Okay, but Jacob...you better not try anything. Got it? You are on a short leash..."

We walk back inside and I go back to Edward's arms. A minute before midnight he starts to kiss me and we don't stop until after one. I smile at him and bite my lip, that was a great kiss! My mom picks my tiara up off of the floor and puts it back onto my head. I laugh a little thinking about how it must have fallen off during the kiss, when I see that Edward's is off too, Esme puts his back on.

"That was a great kiss..." We smile at each other and I hug him. "Why did it last that long though? It was just supposed to be at midnight."

Edward smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. "That was the perfect ending of a year and the perfect beginning to a new year."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (I know Jacob coming back now wasn't ideal, but the idea just came to me. Maybe this will bring him in a little farther? Don't worry there will be a lot more Edward and Bella on the way! =D ) Hopefully all of you liked it! =D **


	50. Chapter 50: A Odd Dream and Question

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and this chapter. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! =D Okay, onto the next chapter! Please leave a review after you get done reading, I really like reviews! =D  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward is holding me tightly to him and we just lay here. We just rung in the New Year in a perfect way. I got off of my "gift" early yesterday. He kisses my forehead and I smile at him. Our arms are wrapped around each other and I just lay my head against his chest. This is defiantly a great start to the new year and its amazing what one long kiss can lead to. I look up at him smiling and I press my lips against his again. For a few minutes we kiss and he laughs lightly. My head goes back to his chest and he holds me there. As my eyes close and I relax, I feel Edward making shapes on my back and on my arms.

He press his lips to my head and I smile. "I love you Bella, more than anything else in this world. My love for you is for forever..."

_I'm walking though a house, a little cottage. Edward is sitting in a chair and my eyes narrow, what is going on? Where am I? He stands up and walks over to me, there is a small smile on his lips as he kisses me. Okay...that part wasn't so bad. Three little kids coming running into the room and I freeze. Who's kids are these? Again where am I? The kids are jumping up at the two of us and Edward laughs as he picks up one of the two girls. _

"_Mama!" The one with the long brown hair and chocolate eyes says. I stare down at the kid in shock, did this kid just call me mama? "Please? Daddy picked up Carly." _

_My eyes go over to Edward and he nods his head in encouragement. "You take Nessie. I'll take Carly and Romeo? What do you say? Oh, don't forget we leave for the Zoo in an hour for the birthday party! Who's excited?"  
_

"_YAY!" All three of the kids start to scream. Carly and Nessie look like me, but Romeo looks like Edward down to the honey golden eyes. "Mommy! We have to leave in an hour, are you ready? YAY! We are going to be four!"  
_

"_You three should go finish getting ready! Grandma and Grandpa Cullen will be here in a few minutes!" Edward says in an enthusiastic voice. All three of the kids go running down the hallway screaming and I hear two doors shut. "Bella, your parents and Phil are meeting us at the Zoo. Renee is so happy to see the kids again and Charlie can't wait to spoil them! Phil wants to play baseball with Romeo...even though its clear that Nessie is the baseball player in this family!"  
_

"_Edward, what's going on?" He stares at me and raises his eyebrows. Are we even married? When I look down at my left hand a ring is glistening back at me. "I mean...do you think that we should get there a little early?"  
_

_He laughs and pulls me close to him to kiss me. "My Bella...always worrying. We'll get there before anyone else does. Hopefully this year Uncle Emmett doesn't try to pick a fight with the bear there, he almost got us banned!"_

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Romeo comes running down the hallway and he has a bear mask on. I smile a little as he growls at the two of us. He runs around the room and Edward holds me tightly to him, we both pretend to be afraid...okay I'm not really pretending because I don't know what's going on. "Look! I'm Uncle Emmett! Grrr!"_

My eyes flutter open and I see Edward is still holding me, he kisses the top of my head as I try to make out what the dream was. Not that it was a bad dream or anything, I just didn't understand it. Edward's lips are on mine and I can't think about anything besides that. We kiss for a few minutes and then he sighs as he brushes the hair out of my face. I sit up and so does he, he whispers something about me needing to eat. But I shake my head and kiss him again, he kisses me back but he gets up. I blink and he's dressed, okay that's annoying. He hands me my pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts, which makes me smile.

"I'll go start to cook something for you." He says and kisses me one last time. "Don't take too long, I'll need your opinion on food."

I smile at him and watch as he goes towards the door. "Cereal is fine, you don't have to make me anything big. You do have cereal, right?"

"Bella...of course not. It's no trouble at all either." He laughs as I quickly get dressed and walk over to him. I slide my hand into his and he kisses mine. We walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen is empty as Edward starts to cook me something. "How about...eggs? Maybe some...sausage for my non-vegetarian fiancee?"

"Sounds good to me." I smile at him as he pulls the stuff out of the fridge. "Last night was great..thanks to you. Charlie was so happy last night with Billy there and without you I wouldn't have told them that it was okay."

"Partly because Charlie gave you to me and he should be happy too. Without Charlie and Renee you wouldn't be here..." I smile at him and he kisses me. The food makes me realize how hungry I really am. "Besides...Charlie gave us his blessing to get married. Speaking of the wedding Alice is officially done planning the wedding and everything is set in place."

"That is good news." I smile at him and kiss his cheek. "Let's see...Alice, Rosalie, Jessica and Angelia are the bridesmaids..."

He nods his head and laughs a little, so I raise my eyebrows. "You don't want to know...okay, you most likely do-but trust me its nothing. It was just something that Jessica was thinking when you asked her to be a bridesmaid."

"Edward, tell me what she thought." He shakes his head and laughs lightly as he puts the food on a plate. When he hands it to me with a fork he smiles. "Please just tell me what she was thinking? It's not fair that you can read peoples minds..."

"Correction, everyone's mind, but yours." I glare at him and he just laughs. "Fine...if you really want to know, she thought that you got...knocked up."

"She really thought that?" I ask him as I start to eat the food and he nods his head. Wow, I knew that some people would think that. Since Edward's a vampire I can't get pregnant, right? "Vampires can't get humans pregnant, can they?"

"It's never been attempted." Edward shakes his head and I raise my eyebrows at him. "Don't worry, I think that we are pretty safe."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? =D **


	51. Chapter 51:Am I?

**Hey everyone! I'm thinking that I might skip into like the next month or something in the next chapter, what do you think? That way I think that it would be more logical for...well you'll see at the end. Let me know what you think, okay? Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! This story I'm having a little too much fun writing, I never thought that it would go this way-at all or go on this long, haha. Okay here's the new chapter! Hope that you like it!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Carlisle is sitting at the table smiling while I watch as he sorts through his papers. Edward went hunting with Alice, Jasper and Emmett. When he gets back he said that he wanted me to be here so that we could do something, but I know that he's worried about taking me home and leaving me there. The whole Jacob thing is worrying him still and I don't really blame him, but what am I supposed to do? Stay here all the time while he's not around? I hear a sigh and look up at Carlisle, he shakes his head and laughs lightly. My eyes go back to the apple that I'm eating and I smile a little. As a kid I ate apples all the time and I haven't had a Granny Smith one in a while, Edward got me a few before he left.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's just worried about you. You know how he is." Carlisle says and I smile a little. Yeah...I know how he is and I love him for it. "Bella, is there something on your mind? Today you've seemed distracted...if you want to talk about it I'm here. It might help if you talk about it...it can't hurt."

I smile at Carlisle, some how he always gets me to talk...mostly when I don't want to. "Well, its not really anything. Carlisle...can a vampire get a human pregnant? Edward and I...we talked about it last night, but he said that he didn't know, that no one ever tried it. Do you think that it's possible? I mean, they were human at one point and if they did would their baby be a human or a vampire?"

"That is a good question...I never really thought about it. I doubt it though, it seems like our sperm would have died when we changed." He stares at me as he thinks and I look down at the apple. "It's kind of like this, if someone is dead they couldn't reproduce. Bella, is there a reason why you are asking me this?"

"Isn't there always? You are right though, Carlisle." My eyes go back to his and I smile a little. As I stare at him and think I take a bite out of the apple. "Something that Edward told me made me think about it though...something that Jessica was thinking about. Of course she is wrong...I can't be pregnant."

"Bella, do you think that you could be pregnant?" Carlisle stares at me as I shake my head. I look up at him and see a concerned look on his face. "With a vampire being the father it could be different, would you like me to check?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "No, its fine. Really, Carlisle...its impossible and I know that it is. Like you said a vampire cannot have a baby with a human. That's a crazy thought and I don't know what made me think of it..."

"Just let me see? Please?" He stares at me and I know that I'm going to end up giving in. I sigh a little as he continues to stare at me. "As a...father figure to the two of you it would put me at ease. It could be our little secret."

"You aren't a father figure, you are a father." He smiles at me as I stand up. "Fine, you win. How long do you think this will take?"

So of course Carlisle makes me take a pregnancy two pregnancy test-one from the store and the other is a doctors one. Then he asks me questions which I answer as truthfully as possible and he gives me an ultra sound. He presses his stethoscope against my stomach and listens intently to the sounds. I sit here anxiously as he moves it around my stomach. My eyes are on the table where my pregnancy test are. Carlisle promised me that after all of this he would tell me the results, but its killing me. Not knowing is going to drive me over the edge.

When Carlisle sits back and nods his head a few times. I watch as he walks over to the test and my heart starts beating faster. Having a baby with a vampire is not possible...its just not and I know that its not, so why am I freaking out? Carlisle looks up at me and smiles a little, my face must show how nervous I am. He walks back over and sits down on the chair he had been sitting on, slowly he starts to open his mouth.

"Bella...I know how hard this time has been on you." I stare at him as he taps his fingers together and smiles. "Right now you aren't pregnant, at least its not showing up yet. Listen, I want to keep watching you...because you might be."

I run my fingers through my hair. "How long do you think until we'll know for sure? Two months? Four months?"

"I should know by next month." He says and I watch as he nods his head. "Right now the egg would just have been fertilized and it wouldn't show up yet. Don't worry if you are we can bump up the wedding and we'll take care of you."

"Do you think that I'm pregnant?" I stare at him and his expression becomes blank. This is just great, what will I tell Charlie if I am? "How long do you think it would be until I had the baby if...I am?"

"Bella, I don't know anything about this. The whole meat thing could just be that your body wants it and its as simple as that." He stands up and I follow him out of his office. "You could have just had the flu, its going around. Just...don't worry about it right now, we don't even know if you are. My guess would be that it would either take a shorter time or a longer time for the baby to come, if you are."

My eyes shut as I sit down on the couch and I hear the front door close. They open and I see Edward, when my eyes flicker to the clock I see that its been an hour since the test. Edward walks over to me and kisses me once, his eyes narrow as he stares at me. He brushes my hair back and stares into my eyes. I settle my head on his chest and he brushes his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Bella..." He whispers and kisses my head. A minute later he goes still and I pull back to stare at him, but he doesn't really move. "What..."

"Edward?" I say and he turns toward the kitchen. Edward's gone and I walk into the kitchen where he's talking to Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

Edward turns to me, his expression shows his confusion. "You might be pregnant? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." My voice is shaky and I walk over to him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. "Edward...I might not be."

"If you are...you could die if its like...me." He's shaking his head. "Please, Carlisle tell me that she's not."

Carlisle shrugs. "I'll keep watching her...right now I really don't know. Never did I think this could be possible..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Sorry that I didn't tell you if she is/isn't yet, I'm trying to decide when the best time would be to...should I skip ahead a month or so? That way it would be better for all of you to find out. =D ) **


	52. Chapter 52:A Return

**Hey everyone! Sorry the next chapter will have the answer to the question in it, but first I wanted to know what you think. There is a poll on my profile, so please vote-the poll closes on the 15th! Thanks! Okay now for the usual stuff, thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and for everything else! I hope that all of you love the story so far! =D Okay, so read, review and vote! Haha! Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

I'm standing in the doorway staring outside at where my dad is standing, my hand goes to my stomach and I start to think about it all over again. A sigh escapes from my lips as I walk back into the house and sit down...only a few more days until I can find out. My fingers run through my hair and I look up when I hear someone walk into the house. To my horror its Jacob and I feel anger course through me. Please tell me that this is a nightmare and that this is not reality. Quickly I stand up and walk into the kitchen to do the dishes, maybe he'll leave me alone...but of course not. Silently I turn on the water and I turn on the radio that Charlie left in the kitchen that he's been fixing. I slowly start washing the few dishes that are in the sink, but his presence I can feel and it annoys me that he is here in my house.

"Bella..." He says and I just act like I didn't hear him. Jacob sighs and walks over to stand next to me. "Do you need some help?"

I shake my head and keep washing. No eye contact with him, that'll just make him keep going. "Thanks, but no thanks. Why don't you go outside with Charlie and Billy? Maybe they'll need you to help them with something..."

"Are you always going to be this way around me? I said that I was sorry and I promised that I'd behave." He has a smile on his lips, I can tell just by the way that he's talking and for some reason I want to slap that smile right off of his face. "Come on, can't we just make up already? You said that he wins and I get that. But that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Jake, how can someone win when there's no competition? Sorry, but after everything that you've done I can't just act like...nothings happened." My eyes stay on the water and my mind goes back to Edward. Alice is trying to find a way to have our wedding pushed up and still be perfect-just in case. "Don't you understand that? Right now I'm under so much stress thinking about-stuff and I just really want you to leave me alone. Just go...please?"

"You can tell me what's going on." I roll my eyes as he picks up a dish towel. "Maybe it'll help, does it have something to do with..._Edward_?"

"Don't act all disgusted when you say his name. Listen to me, we are _not_ going to talk about this." I turn off the water and walk towards the front door, but Jacob stops me. When I turn around I glare at him, doesn't he understand anything? "Let go of me now...Jacob. See? _This_ is why we can't be friends! Can you ever take no for an answer?"

He stares at me and lets go of me. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to talk to you. We were friends before and I just thought maybe...we could go back to that. Bella, if you ever need to talk I'm here and I'm...sorry."

"Okay, I'll remember that." I say sarcastically and walk out the front door. Of course he follows me and I walk over to my dad. "Are you two almost done?"

"Yeah, we should be in half an hour." My dad looks up at me a second later and the smile fades from his lips. He looks at Jacob and then back at me. "Bells, are you okay? Did something happen that shouldn't have?"

"No..." I say and I head back into the house to grab my keys. When I turn back around I see Charlie standing in my doorway, which I'm thankful for. "Dad..."

"Is everything okay? Nothing happened with...Jake, did it?" Running my fingers through my hair I shake my head and my dad nods his head a little. "You just need to get out? Are you going over to Edward's?"

"Yeah..." I smile at him and walk over to him. My arms wrap around him and I hug him tightly. "Be back later."

He laughs a small laugh. "You'll probably end up sleeping over there, I know that Bella. Have fun though."

I follow my dad back outside and smile as I get into my car. Jacob watches with an upset expression on his face as I back out of the driveway. He must be shocked that his whole act didn't work, I just want to be friends and I'm sorry...a lot of bullshit. My eyes stay on the road as I drive to Edward's house. Now my thoughts go to Edward and how I just want to kiss him, of course that's all that he'll do with me until we find out if I'm pregnant or not. Don't get me wrong I don't blame him for saying that we should wait, but still...

Slowly my car comes to a stop in their driveway and I smile up at the house. My door opens and I almost jump, but than I see that its just Edward. He smiles at me as I get out of the car, he kisses me and puts his arm around me. We walk up and into the house, both of us with a smile on our lips. Emmett smiles when he sees us walk into the sitting room, he's watching sports. Edward and I sit down on the couch.

"How is the happy couple?" Emmett asks and he laughs. "Aren't you supposed to be with Charlie today?"

I roll my eyes a little. "Yeah, but Charlie and Billy are working on a something...plus the games on. He won't leave for a while..."

"By he you mean that mutt?" Emmett asks with a smile. "Want me to go get rid of him? I haven't had that much fun in a while...a good fight..."

"No, just leave him alone. He's not worth it." Edward's arms wrap around me and I snuggle into him. "I've missed you. Good hunting yesterday?"

"Yeah..." He smiles at me and kisses me. Both of us just lay here for a few minutes and Alice dances into the room. "What did you do yesterday?"

I smile at him. "You don't want to know..."

"Okay, everything works out perfectly!" Alice says and she sits down in the chair across from Emmett. There is a wide smile on her lips. "You are spending the night, right?"

"Sure." I smile at her and Edward, while Emmett laughs. "Come on, the humans hungry..."

Edward takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen, he watches as I pull out the stuff to make a sandwich. "Now you call yourself 'the human'?"

"Yeah..." We both laugh and I smile at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses me and takes over making the sandwich. "I'm glad that you came over...Carlisle said that we could check soon, maybe tonight?"

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and vote on the poll! (I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have the answer, but I wanted to see what everyone wanted first. =D )**


	53. Chapter 53: And I'm?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating yesterday, things are still crazy and I'm going on a Reeses Mocha (if you've never had one, you have to try one!). I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. I'll try to update tomorrow again...(I worked on this last night)  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Carlisle smiles at me as I follow him into his office, his smile widens as Edward whispers a few things to him. We go into his office and he tells me to sit down. Edward stands beside me and Carlisle shakes his head a little and laughs lightly. I have to do the same as last time, take two test, the ultra sound and all that. Right now I don't know what I'm hoping for, do I want to be pregnant? How would Charlie take it if I was? Right...gun time. My fingers are gripping the side of my chair as Carlisle listens to my stomach and he nods his head a little. I feel Edward's fingers intertwine with mine and I hold my breath.

My eyes shut as Carlisle writes something down and goes over to the table where the pregnancy test are. Next to me Edward is nodding his head and has his eyebrows together Both of us watch as Carlisle finishes up and I can't breath yet...not until I know the answer. For a few minutes he is staring at the test and writing things down. I tighten my grip on Edward's hand and try to smile, his eyes are still on Carlisle. He's watching his every thought and I know that, but right now I wish that I could do the same thing.

"Bella..." Carlisle keeps his eyes on his clipboard and he is still writing. My eyes are on him as his eyebrows go together. "You are...not pregnant."

I finally let out the breath and take in another, my eyes close and I feel like a weight has been taken off of my shoulders. Edward hugs me and we both just try to relax. We aren't having a baby, that means that I don't have to worry about what to tell Charlie and the weddings still on for August. Carlisle smiles at me when I open my eyes and we stand up to leave. He looks like he wants to say something so we stop.

"You two don't have to worry about you getting pregnant, Bella. It's not possible." When Carlisle says this I smile a little. At least we know now. "Do you two feel better now? Any other questions?"

"No." I smile up at Edward as he puts his arm around me. We are both smiling at each other and I kiss him. "Thanks Carlisle..."

We leave the room and go into the sitting room. Alice hugs me when I walk in and she starts talking about how we should go shopping or something. But I say no and I smile at Edward, we need some time alone where we have no stress. He nods his head as though he's been thinking the same thing and we walk upstairs, hand in hand. The bedroom door closes behind us and we lay down on his bed together, for the first time in a while it feels as though everything is good. Edward holds me tightly to him and we just lay here.

"I love you...so much." Edward whispers to me and he kisses my forehead. My head is on his chest and his fingers are messing with my hair. "Are you okay?"

Slowly I sit up a little and smile at him. "Yeah...I'm fine. I love you too, Edward."

He smiles at me as I lay my head back down on his chest and he starts to play with my hair again. I can feel him twirling a lock of my hair around his finger and he slowly lets it go. Every few minutes I feel him kiss my forehead and I sigh content. Honestly I could stay here for ever. After about a half an hour of laying here we both look at each other and just smile. Softly we kiss each other and its a perfect kiss.

A little while later we get up and walk downstairs. We walk outside and he kisses me before I get into my car. He says that he will come over tonight after he hunts and he smiles at me. I kiss him one last time and get into the car. On the way home I wonder what Charlie's doing and hope that Jacob's not there. When I pull into the driveway I see Charlie's cars here and that no other car is here. I smile a little as I walk up to the house.

"Bells?" My dad's voice comes from the kitchen and I walk towards the kitchen. When I walk in my dad is standing by the stove. "I didn't know that you were coming home, are you hungry?"

My eyes go wide when I see that my dad is cooking and I quickly shake my head. "Dad...let me make you something. Here..."

"I can do it." He says, but he backs away as I take his place. When I look at the food my eyes go wide in shock and I hope that he wouldn't of eaten it. "See? I was doing good?"

"Dad you burned it. It looks like...a big chunk of coal." He smiles a little and rolls his eyes. Slowly I take it over to the garbage can and pour it out. "What do you want me to make for you? Steak, chicken or..."

"Anythings fine." Charlie says as he sits down at the table. He takes a drink of his beer and I shake my head as I start looking through the fridge. "How did things go over at the Cullens?"

"Fine..." I say as I pull out a package of chicken, maybe he should eat healthy today. "Has mom called lately?"

"Yeah, last night." He says as I start to cook. My eyes go over to him and I see that he's staring out the window. "She said to have you call her tonight or when you got home."

"Okay, I'll call her later." My dad cusses and I turn to see that he's out of the room. I follow his voice and see that he's grabbing his gun. "What are you doing?"

"I saw a dog running around out back." He says and he starts to open the door. "Just stay in here, I'll be right back."

Silently I grab my dad's arm and he turns back to look at me. "Dad, its probably just Jacob. Why don't you just let him go? It's not like you'll scare him or anything...he'll just keep doing it."

After a few more minutes I get my dad back into the kitchen and while I'm cooking my dad excuses himself to the bathroom. I hear a gunshot a few minutes later, which makes me jump and almost knock into the stove. My eyes go over to the door and in walks my dad a few minutes later, no...he didn't."

"Dad..." He looks up at me and puts his gun down. "You didn't..."

Charlie smiles at me as he walks back into the kitchen. "Food almost done?"

That's the only response that I get.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! =D Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I'm running on a Reeses Mocha and have lost my mind, haha. Hope that you liked this chapter!(Sorry I thought about the whole thing and I had to make it this way, I hope that you like it!)**


	54. Chapter 54: A Quick Bite, Death to Some

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! This story means a lot to me and knowing that all of you are reading it makes writing it even more enjoyable. Okay, here is the new chapter...as promised and I hope that all of you like it! Please leave a review and please continue to read.  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Charlie is sitting at the table as I stare out the window, this is when I notice that a tree branch is laying on the ground. My eyes flicker over to my dad as he eats his food and I finish cleaning the dishes. He looks up at me with a smile on his lips when I walk over and sit down in the chair across from him. I watch as he finishes eating and he sighs a little. A small amused smile forms on my dad's lips and I shake my head. Please tell me that he didn't kill Jacob, the last thing that I need is my dad going to jail for killing an idiot wolf.

"Dad..." I put his plate in the sink and look back over at him. The way that my dad's sitting is as though he doesn't have a care in the world. "Please, please, please...tell me that you didn't shoot or kill Jacob? You couldn't of..."

"Bella, honey I did what I had to do. Maybe Jake will learn not to do these things." Charlie smiles at me as he stands up. I follow him into the sitting room and watch him put on his coat. "Gotta go to work. Don't worry about Jake..."

I fold my arms and stare at my dad. Doesn't he get that I'm worried about him, not Jake? "What exactly did you do?"

"It's not a big deal...just one bullet to the leg." My eyes grow wide and he rolls his eyes as he puts his belt on. He puts his hand on my shoulder and tries to calm me down. "Another shot hit a branch-which fell on top of him."

"It fell on top of him?" My eyes narrow and my dad nods his head. As he walks out the front door I hear him start to laugh. "The mans lost his mind..."

Silently I walk back into the kitchen and finish cleaning up. About an hour later Edward calls and I tell him about what happened, of course I didn't nee to. Edward's voice is full of amusement as he says that the branch did fall on top of Jacob. He tells me that sadly the mongrel is still alive, only a few broken bones. I smile a little as I ask him to come over for a little while and we both like the thought of Charlie being gone for a few hours. Of course he says that he'll come over after he gets done hunting, right now he's not any where close to Forks.

Quickly I start to clean up the rest of the house and I smile when I look at my work. It only took me a few minutes to finish the downstairs, maybe I should clean upstairs? A small knock on the door makes me confused and I go to answer it. The door opens a little and I wish that I had just ignored it, because standing there fuming is Jacob. When I try to close the door, he stops me and I yell at him to go home. Jacob doesn't stop until he's inside the house.

"Bella, do you know what Charlie did to me? Do you?" I nod my head and fold my arms across my chest. Obviously he thinks that he can just force his way into anyone's house that he wants to. "He could have killed me! What was he thinking?"

I roll my eyes and sit down on the couch. "Maybe he was thinking about what to give me for a wedding gift? You know I've always told him that I wanted a wolf skin rug."

"Be serious! He could have killed me!" I look up at him and laugh a little. Talk about being dramatic! "What's so funny? Do you want me to die?"

"At this moment in time you do not want me to answer that question. Stop being so dramatic Jacob...its annoying." He stares down at me as I run my fingers through my hair. "He couldn't have killed you, because you are a wolf. Besides you have to learn when you are crossing the line-a line that you have crossed too many times!"

Jacob just rolls his eyes and smiles a small smile at me. "There are no lines! Don't you get that? You belong with me! With me, not him, me! Do you want a guy who could be mistaken for glitter glue?"

"First off, there are many lines and you have crossed them all. Learn the lines and stop." I stand up and glare at him. "Second off, my glitter glue fiancee won't be hauled off to the pound. Just leave...please, just leave me alone!"

"Not until you realize that you love me." He says in a stubborn voice and I roll my eyes. "You do love me and you know it."

"I did before, but as a brother." My hands go up in the air and I want to punch him again. "Don't you get that there is NOTHING between us and that you are ruining any relationship that we had? Jacob, I don't even want to look at you anymore!"

The front door opens and the next thing that I know Edward is standing in front of me. Jacob growls at him and Edward growls back. I grab for Edward's hand, but he pushes my hand away. His eyes are on Jacob as Jacob pounces at him, of course he doesn't change...not now at least. Edward easily knocks him aside and kicks him towards the front door. After a few minutes Jacob is outside growling in wolf form.

"Edward, you didn't have to-," but his lips are on mine and when we break apart I smile a little at him. "You could have gotten hurt..."

Edward laughs lightly. "You think that-that dog could hurt me? Bella, that is an insult of the highest degree!"

"Will he ever leave me alone?" I stare at Jacob, who is now glaring at my house. "Do you think that...in the future he will?"

"No, not unless..." Edward trails off and I know what he was implying. This will all end with Jacob's death and only Jacob's death. "You know I could take care of that right now...one bite."

His arms wrap around me and I'm confused. "One bite? Wouldn't that just change him into a vampire and that would cause more problems for us?"

"No, it doesn't work that way with a wolf." He kisses my forehead and I wrap my arms around his neck. "If a wolf is bitten by a vampire, the wolf will...die."

"What?" I stare at him. "Why?"

Edward shrugs as he pulls me down onto the couch. "The venom is like poison to them and they die a slowly-painfully. For them it is the worst kind of death imaginable. Now can you see why they fear us so easily? One bite and they are dead."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I hope that you like the story so far and that you liked ****this chapter! =D Some how I have this story keep on going and I don't want it to ever end. This is the first story that I ever started writing on here and it means a lot to me. Thank you for everything! **


	55. Chapter 55: A Feeling That I Missed

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else. This chapter is calmer and I hope that all of you like it. Okay I should let you get to the story...maybe I'll write another chapter like this in a little while. I hope that all of you like it! Please leave a review and let me know if you did!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward smiles at me as we just sit on the couch, even after everything that's happened I just want to be with him. He has his arms around me and he kisses the top of my head. I lean back into him and try to think about happy things, like the wedding. Charlie called a few minutes ago and I told him that everything was fine, but I did tell him about Jacob coming back over. My dad said that he will take care of it after work, which tells me that he's going to Billy's. What happened to my friend Jake? This new Jake is not at all to my liking.

I just lay back on Edward as he plays with my hair. We've been talking for the last few hours and just enjoying our time together. He presses his lips to mine and we both shut our eyes. My whole body shivers and I smile at him when we break apart. My back is against the couch and Edward is on top of me, I wrap my arms around his neck. Both of us smile wider as he picks me up and carries me to my room. When my back is almost against the bed I wrap my legs around Edward and he smiles a mischievous smile at me. Now this is something that I miss and that I want to do again. Our bodies are against each other, our arms wrapped around each other.

My fingers are curled around the bottom of Edward's t-shirt when the phone rings, we both stare at the stairs and Edward is gone in a flash. I smile and get out of bed and I hear him talking on the phone, he laughs a little. He promises who ever is on the other line that he will make sure that I eat and I roll my eyes, it has to be Charlie. When Edward walks back up the stairs he smiles at me and before I know it we are on my bed again, our lips glued together.

"I love you Bella." He whispers to me and I smile. My fingers are wrapping around the bottom of his t-shirt and I'm eager to get it off. "Wait...have you eaten today?"

"What? You are seriously asking me that, right now?" He smiles and nods his head. My head goes back against my pillow and I smile at him. "Yes, I've eaten. Now can we continue?"

"Let's go to my house. Actually, you have dinner and I'll take you to my place." Edward smiles at me and I roll my eyes. Charlie must have said something to him about me not eating today. "How does that work? We can both eat."

I sit up and smile at him. "What are you going to eat?"

"I'll find a rabbit or something." He smiles at me and I shake my head. "Come on, the sooner that we eat the sooner we can-"

Before he can even finish I'm out the door and going down the stairs. Edward follows me and laughs as I start going through the cupboards. He kisses me on the top of the head and is gone a few seconds later. I laugh as I pour myself some cereal and milk into a bowl. Quickly I eat all of the cereal and wash out the bowl. When I turn around I see Edward sitting in the chair that Charlie normally sits in.

"Done at the same time?" He asks me and laughs. "Eat something besides cereal, Bella. I promised Charlie that I'd take care of you."

I cross my arms. "What? You told me to eat and I did. Never did you tell me what I had to eat..."

"Stubborn." He mumbles and he pulls me into his arms. Our lips meet and I know that I've won. "Do you want me to drive?"

"My keys are upstairs." I mumble against my lips and he is gone a second later. "Edward..."

Edward is back and he laughs lightly. He hands me my purse and puts his arm around me. We walk to my car and he opens the car door for me. I get into the car and before I know it we are driving towards his house. My mind is only on one thing and I can't pull myself away from it. Carlisle said that I couldn't get pregnant...

We pull up in front of the house and Edward picks me up as soon as I get out of the car. Before I know it I feel his bed against my back and I press my lips against his. Our bodies have become used to each others and I feel like I can't get close to him soon enough. I pull his t-shirt off of him and moan a little. This takes me back to the first time...

"Bella..." Edward whispers to me and I look over at him as his lips touch my shoulder. "I love you so much..."

I smile at him and he kisses my neck. "Edward...I love you too."

"You are beautiful." He whispers against my skin. I smile when he says this and I've never felt more beautiful. "I can't believe that you chose me."

"I chose you?" He nods his head and I smile at him. My head is resting against his chest. "You chose me..."

"Bella, there were a lot of other guys that you could have chosen. I know that..." Edward kisses my skin again and I smile. "For some reason you chose me and I'm happy that you did. Do you ever think that you should have chosen someone else?"

I smile at him and shake my head. "Do you?"

"Me? Really funny." He laughs and runs his fingers through my hair. "You are the only woman that I've ever wanted and loved. My heart belongs to you, it always will..."

I smile at him and press my lips to his again. We roll over and he is on top of me again, which is what I wanted to happen. He presses his lips against every inch of skin that he can touch. Edward strokes my skin softly and slowly. As his fingers move around my body-on my bare skin I feel a deep pleasure that I've missed and I sigh.

After a few more minutes my head is against his chest and my eyes are closed. I feel myself drifting off to sleep and I know that there is no place that I'd rather be. Edward's arms is the place where I want to fall asleep forever.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (I decided that I needed to write a lovey dovey chapter between Edward and Bella. Hopefully all of you liked it! =D )**


	56. Chapter 56: Accidents Happen

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter! =D This chapter was supposed to be a little...different, but while writing it I got a few ideas. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (To my sister you'll see what happened with Charlie and Billy...maybe in the next chapter? That was my plan in this one, but...some how I ended up writing this.) Please leave a review!  
Thank you and Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

When I pull up to the house I notice that my dad's still not home and that worries me. He got off of work over an hour ago, could he still be at Billy's? I pull out my cell phone and call him, but it goes straight to voice mail. Sighing I get out of the car and walk towards the house, as I walk I dial the number to get to my dad's phone at work. No answer and now I am really freaking out, maybe I should go to Billy's...just to see if he's okay. Quickly I unlock the door and walk into the house, its dark...I feel like I'm not alone. My fingers brush the light switch and I turn the lights on. As I turn to face the couch my heart stops and I just stand here in shock.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I glare at the person sitting on the couch and he stands up. Right now all that I want to do is throw something at him. "Jacob, answer me! Why do you keep doing this?"

He stands up and smiles a small smile. "Charlie stopped by the house, so I thought that I'd pay you a little visit. Unlike me, he thinks that what he did was fine and they are talking about it right now. I was thinking that we could have a little talk and discuss what is going on. What do you think, Bella? Can you talk to me without throwing something at me?"

"Of course I can..." I start walking towards the kitchen and pick up a knife. Jacob stops in the doorway and stairs at me. "This knife doesn't count if I don't throw it...right? Just so that we are clear on the rules?"

"Really funny, Bella. What happened to being friendly?" He asks me as he walks over to the table and sits down. "Are you going to sit down? You know I won't bite..."

"No, I'm afraid that I'll get fleas." I glare at him and he rolls his eyes. "What do you want to talk about? The sooner we talk, the sooner you leave..."

"Wow, I don't feel welcome here anymore. Haha, you do realize that for me to leave you'll actually have to talk to me?" Jacob just continues to smirk away, with that cocky grin. The knife in my hand is becoming heavier and I put it down before I do anything with it. "Okay, let's get right down to it...I know that you choose him and we can still be friends. So...I don't understand where we are having the problem."

"Oh, you don't? Let's see..." I cross my arms across my chest and look up at the ceiling. "You don't take no for an answer, you keep breaking into my house and harassing me. Oh, wait-there's more to come! The Jacob that I liked is gone and now I just have this insane person!"

Jacob laughs and just shakes his head. "I'm still me, Bella. This is me, don't you get it? Don't you realize that I was taught not to give up, until it was too late?"

"It is too late." He stares at me as I look him in the eyes. "My choice has been made since I met Edward and I love him."

"So you want to become a blood sucker too?" When he says this anger swells up inside of me. "Is that what you want?"

I turn away from him and try to breath. "Just leave, Jake...you obviously don't understand this at all. You are blinded by hatred and prejudice. Obviously you were wrong before, we can't be friends and to tell you the truth I'm not shocked."

"Wait, you don't even want to be friends. You never did..." Oh, he caught on fast! He turns me around to face him and I want to kick him. "Don't you understand Bella? I am better for you-way better than he is!"

My hand reaches behind me and I clutch something, I feel a horrible pain across my palm. He lets go of me and I turn to see that my hand is bleeding. The smell of my own blood is making me dizzy and I grab the towel from the counter. Jacob watches me as I pick up my cell phone and call Edward. A glare comes to his face as he hears Edward's voice come over the phone.

"Edward...can you and Carlisle come over?" I ask in a shaky voice. My hand is throbbing and I can still smell the blood. "There was a small...accident..."

"What happened?" Edward says something to someone else and I hear Carlisle respond. "We'll be there in a few minutes, but what happened."

I look down at my hand. "A knife...um, I grabbed the blade and now my hand is bleeding. You see, Jacob wanted to talk and...it didn't go very well."

The line goes dead and I turn to see Jacob just standing there. He is staring at me as though I've lost my mind and I just shake my head. I sit down on a chair and try to breath normally, this is when I feel that he's moved closer. When I look up he is glaring at me.

"Why did you call them? They are blood suckers!" He yells at me furiously. " You are bleeding and you call them? Oh, yeah perfect time to change Bella!"

"They can handle it and just leave." I am starting to feel like I might pass out and he's not helping things. "Just face it Jacob, I'm marrying Edward and I'll be one of them!"

A few seconds later Jacob runs out of the house and I shut my eyes. When I open them Edward and Carlisle are standing in the kitchen. Carlisle takes the towel off of my hand and starts to clean it, he is mumbling something to himself. Edward is staring out the back door, where Jacob just ran out of. He looks over at me and I just shake my head.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nod my head and he walks over to me. His lips touch my forehead once. "Don't you know that you are supposed to stab him, not yourself?"

I smile a little and focus on Edward as Carlisle fixes me up. "The knife was on the counter and I forgot that it was there. He...got me upset and I grabbed the blade, on accident. Stupid, huh?"

"Bella, I'll have to go after him sooner or later." Edward says in a low voice. "He isn't going to stop and I have to show him that I'll always protect you."

"Edward..." But before I can say anything else he is gone. Carlisle stops me from getting up. "But...he could get hurt!"

Carlisle just shakes his head a little. "He brought a few others with him...don't worry about them."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	57. Chapter 57: And He Returns

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that all of you like this chapter. Right now I have a few ideas for the chapter after this one, ideas that I think all of you will like. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else! Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter….maybe. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(If you like fanfictions when all of the characters are human, check out the other story that I'm working on Bella Swan: Can It Be Love?, thank you for all of the support!)**

I'm sitting in the sitting room at Edward's house and waiting for him to walk through the front door. But there is one small problem, its been two hours and he still hasn't. Rosalie and Esme are sitting next to me. To my liking Carlisle went to find him after he fixed me up. He insisted that I go over to their house and wait for them, of course I couldn't drive so Esme came to pick me up. My eyes go from my cell phone to the front door, every few seconds. Edward better walk through that front door in the next few minutes or I'll go insane! When I let out a shaky breath is when my cell phone goes off and I sigh a little when I see that its Charlie. Charlie doesn't know what happened, but he's going to find out soon…of course nothing will change. Jacob is just going to keep doing this until I'm a vampire or until he's dead and I don't know which one's the better option.

"Hi dad." My voice is a little shaky and I know that he's going to catch it. I stare at the floor and try to think straight. "Are you home?"

I hear him opening the fridge and he sighs. "Yeah, I just got home a few minutes ago. Bella, where are you? There was a little bit of blood on the floor and a knife in the sink. What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you call-"

"I'm find dad, there was…a small accident. Jacob came over and said that he wanted to talk, so we did for a few minutes." Charlie's breathing changes and I know that he's starting to get upset. My eyes close as I think about what happened today. "Esme picked me up and brought me over to their house, where Carlisle fixed me up. Don't worry I'm fine and all that…"

"What exactly happened?" My dad sounds worried and I roll my eyes. Of course he'd choose now to worry about me. "You never answered that question."

"Dad…I'm fine and it was just a small cut." Looking down at my hand that Carlisle bandaged up pretty good and I smile a small smile. "While Jacob was talking to me I got upset and I accidentally grabbed the knife, which was on the counter, by the blade."

Charlie lets out a breath. "If you were going to hurt someone, why didn't you hurt him? Listen, I'll talk to him again-"

"It's fine dad…" The words are out of my mouth before I can think of anything else to say. What is my dad really going to do? Billy's his best friend and I know he can't do much. "Edward's taking care of it and I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Wait…Edward's taking care of it? Bella, he could get hurt." I smile a little at the surprised tone in my dad's voice. "He shouldn't be messing around in this! What if something happened to him? Jacob…can hurt him."

"Edward can take care of himself. Don't worry about it dad." I lean back and sigh when the front door opens. He walks in and I feel like I'm going to fall apart. "Dad, I'll be home later. Bye."

Before I can blink I am in Edward's arms and he kisses the top of my head. My arms are wrapped around him tightly and I never want to let go of him. When Edward starts to pull away I move with him and I kiss him. I can't believe that it took him this long to come back and he seems okay. Right now my heart is beating faster then it should be, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is that Edward's here and he's okay.

"What took you so long?" I ask him as I snuggle myself into his chest. His arms are still around me and his lips are on the top of my head. "Don't you understand how worried I was? Couldn't you have waited or called me?"

Edward laughs lightly. "Do you really think that mongrel could beat me? That's insulting! Bella, I talked to him and the wolf pack. It seems that Jacob….the alpha male came out in him and Sam is having a hard time controlling him. For this to end I might have to….kill him."

"Edward…I don't want you to have to do that. Just, change me?" Everyone is staring at me and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Right now this seems like the best option. "That might stop everything and you won't have to protect me. I…I can kill him…"

"No, Bella-you aren't killing anyone." Edward lets go of me and we stare at each other. Obviously he thinks that I've lost my mind and I think that he's lost his. "Don't you think that you becoming a vampire will make things worse?"

I stare at him. "So you are never going to change me? Just because of Jacob? Everything's changing because of HIM?"

"No, don't try to twist my words. I'll still change you, just not now." He runs his fingers through his hair and I cross my arms across my chest. "After we are married I will change you, don't worry about that. You know that I won't go back on a promise…."

"Did you….do something to him?" At this Edward smiles and my eyes go wide. "What exactly did you do him?"

Edward pulls me into his chest and kisses me. "Let's just say that I think he got a taste of what is going to come if he doesn't stop. He might have to get a few bones re-broken and re-set. I think….he might have lost his tail-"

"Curiosity of me. What? " Emmett says and he winks at me. "I couldn't let Edward have all the fun! Fighting with a wolf is actually rather amusing."

"Don't worry Bella…." Edward whispers into my ear and I smile a little. I love having Edward this close to me and I wrap my arms around him. "You will be safe again….I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Just take care of yourself." He looks down at me confused and I kiss him. "If someone hurts you, they hurt me."

We go upstairs and Edward kisses me-A LOT, which is to my liking. His lips are on my neck as I think about what Edward might have done. I gasp a little as I think about Edward pulling his leg out of socket or breaking it. But the only reason why I gasp is because he's done it before and I've never seen Edward so angry before. Right now he's back to the Edward that I love and that makes me happy. My eyes close and I bring his lips back up to meet mine.

A few hours later I am laying with my head on his chest and he is kissing my head. I start to drift off to sleep and I might have imagined it, but I hear Edward whisper, "don't worry Bella…he will pay for everything. I won't let him get away with anything. Of course some of the things that I do, you might not like…."

I dream about Edward, he's always in my dreams-the good and the bad. But in the bad ones he always saves me.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D  
(Sorry if any of the story runs in together, I'm updating from the main computer-which I haven't done in a while. I think that I fixed it all. If not, I'll fix it on the laptop. Thank you!) **


	58. Chapter 58: And Jacob's The?

**Hey everyone! In one of the request someone said that they wanted to see what happened between Edward, Emmett and Jacob...so that's what this chapter will be, hopefully you like it. I just added a little from Bella's POV toward the end, which takes place after the last chapter, its kind of short-but still from Bella...hopefully you like it! Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! Okay, here you go! (If you want to know anything else PM me, e-mail me or leave it in a review! =D I'm more then happy to clear anything up or maybe to add something that you'd like to see. Thanks again and I hope that all of you like this chapter.)  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(My longest update yet! HAHA! =D That's exciting!)**

Edward's POV:

I know that he's here...he's close. The closer that I get to him, the more my body is urging me to kill him so that he can never go near her again. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle all stop beside me as my eyes land on the mongrel. Before anyone else can I grab the thing by the tail and start throwing him around, he hits a few trees...they break a little, but I couldn't care less right now. He lands on the ground with a crash and I smile. My hands are pulling at his arms...I mean his paws and I hear a loud crack. A smile forms on my lips and I pull on another, which is when he starts letting out cries of pain. This is when he phases back into human form, he's laying on the ground and I focus my gaze to just his face.

"Hello Jacob..." I smile at him as he glares at me. Oh, this will be fun! Bella is safe and I get to finally teach this mutt a lesson! Where should I start? "We are going to have a little...chat. Sound good to you?"

"Blood sucker..." He mutters and phases to his wolf form. I watch as he starts to get up and he yelps in pain as he is pulled back. My eyes land on the person who is behind Jacob, who is pulling on his tail. Emmett throws Jacob into a boulder and pulls hard on his tail. "Owwwwww!"

For a few minutes we just throw the mutt around until he phases back to his human form. I smile a little when he pushes himself up against a tree. We glare at each other for a few minutes and I hear Emmett begging for me to let him throw him around more. Standing here I consider it for a minute and then my mood changes, thanks to Jasper! My head shakes slowly and I stare down at Jacob, we have to have a long talk...

"_Just get it over with bloodsucker. Give me your worst." He thinks and I watch as he flashes Bella cutting her hand through my mind. For him this was not a good idea, because I lunge at him again, but Carlisle stops me. "Can't even do what you want...pathetic. Maybe we should just have it out now, whoever wins gets Bella?"_

"Not going to happen, she's already chosen. Do you think that if you try to kill me she'll want to be with you?" He glares at me and I want to break something else on him. This pup is going to learn his lesson and he better remember it. "Can't you just leave her alone? All that you are doing is hurting her and making her resent you. Is that what you really want? To push her away?"

"She loves me too, so don't even try to make me think any different." He growls at me and he smiles a little. "But you know that already don't you?"

I shake my head, because I know what he is trying to do. "Bella has been honest with me about this whole thing and right now she hates you. Don't you understand that you are only hurting her and yourself? In the end she is still going to end up with me, so why make things worse for yourself? Maybe if you hadn't crossed the line so many times you'd be able to see her-"

"What? You are cutting me off from seeing her? I'd like to see you try!" He starts to laugh and he cries out in pain as I twist his leg. "Stop doing that, shit! I'm not afraid of you, don't you get that? You are trying to scare me and its not working. Bella won't let you do this to me!"

"You aren't listening to me, mongrel. She doesn't care as long as you stay away from her and I'm here to make sure that you do as she wishes." His fingers go to my face and I open my mouth. "This will end in your death if you don't stop, don't you get that? One bite and you are gone."

Before we leave Jacob makes a few more smart ass remarks, so...I throw him around a little. The idiot has to learn some how and I can't go easy on him, that just doesn't work. As we head back towards the house I smile a little, he'll have to get those bones re-broken and set. Ah, that is music to my ears. I can still hear his thoughts and they make me want to go kill him right now, but he is almost to their land.

_You don't scare me and you can't threaten me and get away with it either. I will not stop, until she is mine. Stupid bloodsucker is going to learn a thing or two..."_

Another voice blocks his out and we stop. _We've tried to stop him, but he won't listen. After he phased I offered him to be the alpha male, but he didn't want it. So I stayed in charge..._

"So let me get this straight." I turn to face three wolves and my eyes set on Sam. He is standing a few feet away, staring at me as though he doesn't fully trust me. "You cannot control him? So where does that leave us?"

_He left the wolf pack and a few others are thinking about doing it as well. We are trying to keep them with me, but it is hard. If they decide to leave...I don't know what will happen. Jacob won't honor the truce anymore, he sees it as you must be destroyed. I will do everything that I can to try and stop it-_

"What if you can't? If they won't listen to you?" I stare at him, this is unbelievable! Why can't Sam just fight Jacob and he can still be on top? "Aren't you supposed to fight? Fight him and stay on top. They'll listen to you, if you stand up for yourself."

_Because I could lose. Jacob would fight me, but he wouldn't be fair about it. Some...of the wolves think that he should be alpha, it was his birth right. There could be an uproar-_

I roll my eyes, this is great! Now I'll have to kill all of the wolves! "Tell me, if there was a war...would you fight with Jacob?"

Of course I already know the answer and I turn away. Silently I run back to the house and I intend to not have Bella worry...she has enough to worry about and I have to protect her, no matter what the cost is.

Bella's POV: (Shorter, sorry!)

My eyes flicker open and I let out a deep breath. I feel his arms around me and I snuggle deeper into him, of course he responds. Everything will be okay I know it, Edward has finally taken care of Jacob. If that didn't work I'm hoping that Sam will take care of him, after all isn't that part of his job? His lips touch the top of my head and I sigh. Slowly I lift my head up and our lips meet. This is a nice way to wake up and I some how I'm lucky enough to wake up this way almost everyday. I blink and look at him, we smile at each other. We stare at each other for a few minutes and I lay my head back down on his chest. I close my eyes again and I feel his fingers going through my hair.

"Are you hungry?" Edward whispers into my ear and I smile a little. Why does he have to whisper it? I know that everyone in the house can hear everything. "Bella?"

I smile and look up at him. "Yes, I am hungry. But I don't want to move or for you to move. Can't we just stay here? You know...I can eat later."

"Later is not a good option. Plus, I have to take care of you." He smiles at me as he starts to roll me off of him. A laugh escapes from his lips as I cling to him. "Bella, we can come right back up after you eat or I can go get you something. Which one works best for you?"

"How about another option? You stay here with me and I eat later?" Edward laughs and shakes his head. As he gets out of bed I grab for him and he turns around to smile at me. I pout at him and he kisses me before he leaves the room. "That was not fair. Why does it always have to be now, now, now?"

Edward walks back into the room a second later laughing. He sits beside me and watches me eat. I smile at him when I eat everything on my plate and I lean over to kiss him. Before I know it my back is against the bed and Edward is on top of me. Our kisses have been more passionate lately and I'm not going to complain about that. We pull each other closer and hold each other tightly. A few seconds later his lips are on my neck and I'm trying to catch my breath. When his lips go back to mine I am eager to go farther.

"Shit..." Edward whispers as he sits up and I stare at him, shocked and confused. He looks back down at me as he gets out of bed. I stare at him and he bends down to kiss me. "They want to see us..."

Silently we walk down the stairs together and into the sitting room. Carlisle is standing, while everyone else is sitting down. When they see us they all look down for a minute. Everyone is acting like they don't want to be the one to tell me something and my eyes go to Edward. He's staring at Carlisle and for a second his expression shows alarm, but he covers it. I stare at all of them as we sit down and I take Edward's hand in mine.

"What's going on?" I ask in a clear, but low voice. "Can someone please tell me?"

Carlisle sighs. "Jacob...he's become the alpha male now. Sam tried to fight him...but it didn't go over very well. The truce is off and you know what that could lead to, because of his obsession with you."

"Wait...how can he just become the leader? I mean...he didn't want it." My hands go to my head and I run my fingers through my hair as I hold my head. This cannot be happening! Why does everything have to start falling apart when things just started to go good? "So...let me get this straight. Jacob is now the leader, he still is _in love_ with me and now he might start a war with us?"

"Yeah..." Edward pulls me into his arms and I feel like I could just cry. Why does this have to happen? Jacob could just leave me alone, but it seems like that will never happen. "Bella...if there is a war, don't worry...they will lose."

This is all starting to become too much and I feel myself starting to crack under everything. Why can't Jacob just let me go? I never wanted to be with him and I never will. My eyes close and I try to clear my head, I try to think of something good. Of course, nothing comes and I feel myself starting to slip. I look up at Edward, who is staring at me with a concerned look on his face. My mouth opens and a second later everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D (Did you like it? I hope that all of you did. When I read the review I wanted to do it, because that way you'll be able to see it. Thank you!) **


	59. Chapter 59: A Wonderful Gift

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! Sorry that I'm like moving slow, I just don't want it to end and it shocks me. Here is the new chapter! I hope that all of you like it! Did you like the last chapter? Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. After this chapter I will be speeding it up a bit and maybe be to the wedding in four chapters? Sound good? =D (I want to apologize to anyone who doesn't like how Edward wants to be intement with Bella a lot. To me he was being ****affectionate which I didn't think anyone wouldn't like.**** Sorry again and thank you! =D )  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(I listened to Today Was A Fairytale (Taylor Swift) and Back At One (Mark Wills), if you want to listen to them while reading =D. Enjoy!)**

Edward walks up to my house and I smile a small smile. Today he said that he has a special surprise for me, its Valentines Day. I'm holding onto a red bag as he walks into the house and kisses me. We smile at each other and right now I'm glad that Charlie's not home, he's at work right now. His lips move against mine, softly and slowly. When we break apart he smiles as he hands me a dozen red roses, I take them with a smile on my lips. This is a good reason to kiss him...he follows me into the kitchen and I put them into a vase with water. His eyes are on me the whole time and I look down, a small smile appears on my lips as I remember what I'm wearing. Since its Valentines Day I decided to wear a dress and heels, the dress is a dark red and goes to my knees with spaghetti straps. We smile at each other and Edward pulls me to him, our lips meet.

"Are you ready to get going?" I ask him and he smiles at me. His lips press against mine one more time and he takes my hand. "Where are we going?"

Edward smiles at me and looks at my dress again. "Well I did have something planned, but with the way that you look I don't know what to do now. If I do what I was planning on doing, someone might steal you from me. You look beautiful..."

"You look handsome. Did you know that I was going to wear red?" He smiles a little as I stare at his shirt. I look Edward up and down, he's in a dark red dress shirt and dress pants. "So...are you ready? I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"Come on..." He smiles at me and I follow him to the door. Edward grabs my coat and helps me put it on, then he opens the door. As we walk toward his car I smile at him as his eyes stay on me. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Maybe once...but if you want to you can keep saying it." I kiss him before I get into the car and he shuts it. A second later Edward is in the drivers seat and the car is on, we smile at each other for a second. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Not today." Edward says and he puts his arm on my leg, which of course makes me want to touch him. Before I know it our fingers are intertwined. "But...I love you."

"I love you too. Edward..." He looks over at me with those honey golden eyes and I look down for a second. Those eyes still do something to me and I take a deep breath before I look back up at him. "Alice didn't see what I got you, did she? Please, tell me?"

He picks up my hand and presses his lips to it. "No, but she did see you in that dress. You look even more beautiful then you did in her vision, which I thought was impossible. Oh, wait till you see what I got you! Alice already saw your reaction and you are going to love it!"

"That is not fair! You are using Alice to make sure to get me something!" He laughs and nods his head. I just shake my head and look down at the bag in my hands. "So...if I'm going to love it, what is it? I mean you already saw my reaction, so what's the point in not telling me now?"

"Nice try, Bella. You'll just have to wait and find out." He winks at me and I just shake my head. "Just you wearing that dress should be my gift...that is a great gift. It looks good on you."

I laugh and just shake my head. "Oh, it would have been that easy? Wow, if I would have know that it was that easy..."

"Oh yeah, it would have been that easy. That dress..." I laugh lightly as we pull up to **La Bella Italia **and I stare at him in shock. He smiles at me and kisses me once softly. "You want to go here? But you don't eat..."

Edward gets out of the car and walks over to my side, he smiles as he opens the car door. Once I get out of the car he takes my hand and I put my other hand on his cheek. We kiss and when we break apart we smile at each other before going into the restaurant. His arm wraps around my waist and we are seated a few minutes later, Edward gets the same booth as last time. Of course I have the urge to do what I did last time so I order the same. I smile at Edward when the waitress leaves and he gets up to sit down beside me. He kisses me and I smile as I stroke his cheek.

"Do you want to open your gift?" Edward asks me and he puts a bag on the table. I smile at him and he looks down. "You should...like it."

"You mean that that wasn't my gift?" I smile at him as I open the bag and I pull out a small box, but I feel something else in there. When I open it I gasp when I see a bracelet with the Cullen crest on it, its like the one that I always wear. My eyes go up to Edward who is smiling and I kiss him. Slowly I put the bracelet on and smile at him. "I love it...thank you."

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me, gently. "Open the other one..."

"This was enough. Really...you didn't have to." I say as I reach into the bag and I pull out another box. My eyes go up to Edward and I shake my head. "Please tell me that its not more jewelry..."

"It's not jewelry..." He says and he laughs lightly. When I open it I stare down at it not sure about what it is. I pull out the key and hold it up. "That's the key to the house that I bought you for after we are married..."

"You bought a house?" I smile at him and look down at the key. He nods and I kiss him as the waitress sets my plate down on the table. "Are you sure? We don't have to move far from-"

Edward laughs and kisses me one last time before he moves back across from me. "It's close to my family. We are just a little over. Do you like it?"

"Yes..." I smile at him, this is perfect. "I love it and I love you..."

"I love you too..." As I start to eat Edward takes his bag. When he opens it he stares at it in shock and he laughs lightly. I couldn't think of much so I put pictures of us together, put the phases of Mitosis and made a golden onion. "You...how did you come up with this?"

I look down and laugh. "Sorry...I know that its not much, but it's the only thing that I could think of."

"It's great." He says and he looks at the pictures. I love hearing him laugh. "This is perfect..."

He's right this is perfect.

**What did you think? Like it, not like it? Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **

**(I'm thinking about making a page for this story on facebook, it would be where I would put sneak peeks of the next chapter. What do you think?) **


	60. Chapter 60: A Deadly Note

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter! =D About the last chapter I know that it was a little odd to just put it in there, but I wanted them to have Valentines Day and it just sort of went there, haha. I know that I wasn't clear about Bella's gift to Edward: it was a scrapbook (sorry I didn't mention that, at first I totally skipped over it and forgot it), it had pictures and little things about them in it. Plus the golden onion (I had to, that was one of my favorite parts). If you have any more questions about anything, please let me know and I'll answer them =D. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.  
If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~* **

**(I listened to My Give A Damn's Busted by Jo Dee Messina. This I felt some what went with Bella, of course not fully. I think you'll see why reading. Hope you like it!) **

My car comes to a stop and I sigh as I get out of it. I look down at the ground, the small puddles of water are every where. Of course now I have come to not mind the rain and coldness as much. Without thinking about it I quickly walk up to the house and see that Charlie's gone. This isn't really unusual, normally he comes home around five or something like that. Slowly I walk into the kitchen and start to put something together for lunch. Edward is hunting and he promised me that he'd come over after he was done. As I stare at the phone I decide that I should call Charlie and let him know that I'm home, he's been a little more...worried lately about my safety. Once I get off the phone with him, I turn back to my lunch and I see something on the table. When my eyes land on the envelope I feel a little sick, Jacob's handwriting. Slowly I pick it up and open it.

_Bella,_

_I still haven't given up on us and I'll do anything to make you see that I'm the right one. Even if that means me having to kill that bloodsucker and his whole family. You will see it and it will all make sense then. Hopefully you realize it soon and I won't have to do this._

_Jake_

I feel my heart pounding faster then it should be, but not out of fear, its out of anger. My hand crumbles it into a ball and I want to get my hands on that mutt. Can't he see that I don't want him? That I could never be with him? He threatened Edward and all of his family, just to get me. Doesn't he realize that if he kills any of them I'll hate him more than I do now? Of course not, because he's crazy and insane. Slowly I walk back over to the counter and think about what I should do. Maybe I should tell Edward and they could take him out before things go any farther. But would that start an even bigger fight? I put my head in my hands and feel like I'm going to cry. Everything is supposed to be great, but no...Jake has to ruin everything.

The front door shutting makes me jump and I walk into the sitting room. Of course this time I have a knife in my hand so that I can show that idiot a lesson. Jacob...yet again he has crossed the line, that is all that I can think as I walk edge my way into the sitting room. Can a knife kill a wolf? Right now I'm hoping that I can and my eyes dart around, but there isn't one person here-there are two. The knife falls from my hand onto the floor and I stare in shock. What are they doing here?

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice is staring at me with a concerned look on her face and I just shake my head a little. Jasper's eyes are still on me and I feel like nothing is wrong. "I was watching you and...you disappeared. We came over to make sure that you were okay."

I smile at her and hug her. "As you can see I'm fine...but, please don't leave me. Something might happen if you do. Does Edward-"

"Yes, I had to tell him. Actually...he read my mind and I told him to finish hunting." Alice pats me on the back and we break apart. When I look into her eyes I see the concern in them. "The only way that he would keep hunting was if I came over and stayed until he could come. It should only be a few minutes or something like that."

Not even a second later the front door opens and in comes two wolves followed by Jacob. They growl at Jasper and Alice. Quickly Jasper grabs one and bites it on the neck, the wolf goes limp, but the other one jumps at Alice. But the wolf misses as Alice ducks and pulls me out of the way with her. A few seconds later they are both fighting two wolves, Jacob phased. I watch in horror as Alice bites the other one and I see the fear in Jacob's eyes. Both of them are out of the house and chasing after him as he flees.

"Bella-" I almost scream as I feel arms wrap around me. A tear slides down my cheek and I snuggle into Edward, there is an angry expression on his face. "You have to stay here...Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie are coming. They will protect you while we go after Jacob."

I grab onto him and hug him to me. "No...take them all with you. If you don't someone might get hurt. The other wolves are on his side and they will fight against you."

"Bella, we will be fine." A second later he is gone and I sit down on the couch. I start to cry and in walks the three of them. Esme wraps her arms around me. "Take care of her!"

"It'll be okay...Bella, everything will be okay." Esme whispers to me and I feel as though I could get sick. Rosalie is standing facing the front door, Carlisle is facing the opposite direction and Esme gets up to face the stairs. "Don't worry, everyone knows what they are doing."

There is nothing for me to do, I am powerless and I know that someone that I care about could get hurt. If any of them get hurt it is my fault. Killed...that is the only thing that runs through my mind as I think about what they are going to do. Someone will be killed and right now I am hoping that its Jacob. I don't care anymore as long as my family is safe. He is making it impossible for me to even care about him a little bit, all that I feel toward him is hatred. The war has started and I'm in the middle of it. Right now I feel is regret for letting this go on for this long and hatred toward the whole wolf pack. Jacob will die one way or another and I wish that I could be the one to kill him. My hand goes back into my pocket and I pull out the note, now is when I realize that on the back he scribbled something down:

_I will die fighting for you. I would rather die then live without you._

Staring at it I want to tell him that he will die fighting for it and I don't care anymore. I look back at my "protectors" and sigh. My head is in my hands and all that I want is for this to be a horrible nightmare.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Do you think that I should do the next part from Edward's POV too? Let me know what you think. Thanks! =D **


	61. Chapter 61: A Wolf Is Helpful?

**Hey everyone! Haha! I love writing this, seriously I am having a blast! Thank you for all of the reviews, for reading and everything else. At first I didn't think that this would go over thirty chapters, but I love this story and I'm going to be sad when I'm done with it. Here is the next chapter, part of it is from Edward's POV so enjoy! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. Thank you so much for all of the support!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

**If you are on facebook I now have a like page under KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, under that page I will start putting a little piece of each of my stories up there before the whole story is put on here. This is another way that I can get feedback to, so like it if you want to. Thanks! **

Edward POV:

My mind is racing as I jump at the mongrel and we roll on the ground. He yelps and I pull on his leg, a hard pull. To my liking he yelps and I laugh lightly. Another wolf comes out of no where but Emmett lunges at it and they roll away. Quil and Embry are dead, at least that's what I got from Alice's mind. Paul is fighting Alice and Emmett, all of a sudden Jasper comes rushing in and starts in. A light growl comes from behind me and I see something lunge, but it doesn't attack me-it lands on Jacob. Leah is yelling things in her mind at Jacob, which is actually kind of amusing. Seth comes out of the woods and stares at his sister, begging for her to stop. But I rather like this turn of events...

Jacob: _Leah! Get off of me! Seriously, if you aren't going to help, then leave! I thought that you hated the bloodsuckers and now you are working with them?  
_

Leah: _Oh whatever, Jacob! Maybe you should have left the bloodsuckers girlfriend alone and you wouldn't have ruined everything! I liked the pack better when Sam was in charge! Don't you know how bad that is? At least Seth was safe then! You put him in danger, you idiot!_

Seth: _Why can't we get along with them?_

Now that shocks me and I look over at Seth, he smiles at me and walks over to me. Leah bites Jacob and I laugh at Seth's thought: Leah likes Jacob. I know that I have to get them off of each other and just kill the mutt, but Leah is making it hard. She isn't a threat to Bella or my family, so I don't want to kill her. My gaze goes back over to Seth who decides to jump on top of Leah, so she'll get off of Jacob.

Leah: _Seth you idiot! I had him!  
_

Seth: _If you want to flirt with him, do it some where else._

Leah: _I wasn't flirting with him!_

Seth: _Oh, Jacob! He's so cute! You should know that you talk in your sleep, Leah._

I turn my attention onto Jacob, who is glaring at me. We jump at each other and I hear a small cry as Paul surrenders, which I have to translate. But with that small second Jacob gets away, because my attention was taken away from him. Silently I curse at myself and I run after him, but his mind is some where else. Jacob is thinking about flowers? Why would he be thinking about flowers?

Jacob: _For your funeral, bloodsucker._

Without responding to him I start to run faster and I am afraid of where he is going, what he is going to do when he gets there. If he goes to Bella's house I will kill him. The others are following me and I hear Paul grunting in his mind about how stupid this whole thing is. Leah and Seth are watching him, when he phases again and has a thought about coming after us Leah jumps on him. Who ever thought that Leah Clearwater would be trying to help us? Maybe she does like Jacob...but I don't care, she'll be pissed with me soon enough if she does. Jacob is going to die.

Bella POV:

My heart is pounding as I wait for Edward to come through the front door, each second feels like a year. I learned not to try and leave, because Rosalie threatened to sit on me if I did. Having a vampire sit on you is not the best thing, mostly her. She started painting her nails just to annoy me. Esme and Carlisle look over at each other, both of them nod their heads. Before I know what is going on I am being pulled off of the couch, but its too late. The front door is broken in half and a wolf is there, growling at all of us. Rosalie kicks Jacob in the face and he bites at her. The look on her face is of pure hatred and she jumps on him, I watch as they wrestle and I worry about Rosalie. Esme is pulling me towards the front door and Carlisle stays behind. In a blink of an eye Edward is beside me and he picks me up. He yells behind him and Emmett appears he looks ready for a fight, but he gives me to him and tells him to get me as far away from the house as possible, but I am fighting against it.

"Emmett, please don't." He is running with me and he looks down at me. I know that it will be hard for me to get him to agree, but he wants to fight. "Just put me down here...I'll be fine or take me with you."

"Edward would kill me if anything happened to you." I hear him cuss and he sets me down. He turns around and a wolf comes running at us-at me. The wolf seems angry with me and he growls at me. Emmett starts fighting it and I take this distraction to run back towards the house, I know where we are...the woods by the house. "BELLA! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

But I am getting closer to the house and I know that he's busy with the wolf. I stop and look over to my left and see a pair of eyes staring at me, wolf eyes. My heart stops beating and I take one step, the wolf comes out of a bush and it stares at me. For some reason I'm not afraid of it though, there is something different about the way that the wolf looks at me, as though it doesn't hate me. The wolf phases and standing in front of me is Seth Clearwater...a naked Seth. I look away and he says hi.

"Um...hi Seth." My eyes are on the trees and I look down at the ground. He laughs lightly. "What are you doing here? It's not safe here."

Seth clears his throat and I look into his eyes. "I wanted to help you. Don't you want to go back to your house and be there with Edward? I can take you..."

"No, Seth. I can take her..." A female voice says and I am even more surprised to see who peeks out from behind the bush now. Leah Clearwater wants to help me? But she hates me! "I'm faster then you are. So what do you say?"

"Sure." I nod my head and she phases back. Slowly I get onto her and Seth phases. "Thanks..."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D **


	62. Chapter 62: Any Nightmare But This One

**Hey everyone! Thank you to those of you who have 'liked' my facebook page (if you haven't and want to go to facebook and search KelsNicole92-Fanfiction), I have started to put the sneak peeks up there and am trying to get into the rhythm of it. I hope that all of you like the story and this chapter. The wedding is coming up and I can't wait to write it. =D Okay, do you want me to do a one shot or a full story from Jacob's POV from this story? Someone brought it up and I never thought about it, but it sounds like a fun idea. Let me know what you think, okay I'm going to make a poll so let me know if you want me to or not. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else.**

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Edward's POV:

He lands with a crash, but he kicks me off of him when I jump on him. I hear him snicker and that's when I hear it, Leah's thoughts. She cannot be doing this! While I'm distracted he kicks me again and I pull myself back to here knowing what I have to do. Jacob's screaming at me in his mind and he's totally lost it. He starts to cry when Jasper gets his arms around him and starts to break his bones, when we hear Bella scream from outside everyone looks over at the front door. Jasper is still focused on Jacob, but when Bella comes running in is when he loses his concentration. Before I can say anything Jasper picks up Jacob and throws him against the wall. When I get over to him I start to think about where the best place is to bite him, to kill him faster...maybe I should beat him around a little more? Quickly I pick him up and throw him outside, then I throw him against the house. Alice comes outside with Jasper, the two of them take over for me when I see Bella. She is standing beside two wolves and I go over there, angry at Leah and Seth.

"Edward..." Bella whispers and I shake my head. She can't stay here and she knows that, its not safe for her. The look on her face is of determination, but I don't understand how she got away from Emmett. Where is Emmett? "Don't you EVER send me away like that again!"

I look back at Jasper and Alice, who are having fun smashing Jacob around...yeah I got a few seconds to waste. "Bella, you have to go. Jacob's lost it and he could hurt you. Don't you understand that?"

Before she can answer Emmett comes running out of the woods with a small smile on his lips, he nods at me, but all that I do is glare at him. Something happens I don't know what exactly but Jacob is growling and he is on the ground. I stare at him and quickly he stands up. This is just great! Emmett runs over to Jacob and he throws him into the ground, in his mind he's thinking: _You are the only one who can control that crazy human. Go with her! She ran off on me when...Paul, came to me. Yeah, I think it was Paul._

"Bella..." I turn to her and she shakes her head. "Please..."

"No." She says in a stubborn voice and I feel like there is no point in fighting, because who can I send off with her? Unless its me she won't go and I want to be the one to kill the mongrel. "Edward, I'm staying. I'll be fine..."

Right at that second Alice is thrown back and I rush over to Jacob. He is growling and yelling in his head. When our eyes lock he says, _you are going to die...are you ready bloodsucker? _Without turning around I know what I have to do, Bella has to leave.

I jump at Jacob and we roll around on the ground for a second, when I trap him I look over at Bella. "Bella...go now. Run, just get out of here."

Bella POV:

I don't want to run but I end up running away, maybe its because Edward told me to or maybe its because I'm afraid of what might happen. This is stupid, why am I running? Before I know what I'm doing I stop running and lean back against a tree. Edward is back there about to kill Jacob and all that I can do is run away? Taking a deep breath I stare around, but my eyes land on a pair of eyes staring at me from behind a bush. A small growling sound comes from the place that the eyes are and I try to run away, but I fall and I feel my ankle snap. Perfect timing Bella...perfect timing...

As I look into the eyes I see that I know the eyes and I gasp. How can this be happening? She's...a wolf? When she comes out from behind the bush she glares at me, I know what she wants...she wants me dead. Yeah, running away got me away from danger. Of course I have to run right into more danger and this one I can look in the eyes, those eyes tell me that they want me dead.

The wolf comes a little closer, but before it can attack me someone knocks the wolf down. My eyes go wide as I see that its Alice and Jasper, the two of them are pulling at the wolf's limbs. I watch in horror as the wolf starts to scream and I have to plug my ears. We were friends...Rebecca Black and now I just sit here watching her die. Jasper senses my pain and decides to end it right now. She stops moving and I shut my eyes.

"Bella..." Alice whispers as she touches my arm. She is staring at me and I know that she's going to tell me to run or something. "Come on...he was wrong, you are safer there."

She helps me up and I almost collapse right back to the ground. "Alice...I can't walk."

"I'll carry her." Jasper says and before I know it we are speeding back to my house. A single tear falls from my eye as I think about what I just saw. "Bella...it had to happen..." 

When we get back to the house Edward is crushing Jacob's bones, but when he sees me he stops. He stands up and gets ready to get rid of Jacob and I sit down on the hood of my car. Alice is standing beside me to make sure that I don't fall or anything. Carlisle says one of these times I'll go into shock or something, because I have handled so much already. Edward locks eyes with me for a minute and I nod.

"Bella!" Jacob yells, there is a desperation in his voice. To my surprise he's phased back to his human form. I look at him and try to see a part of the old Jacob, my friend Jacob, but even with his death this close he is no where to be seen. This person-this thing I have no connection to. "Help me! I love you...please..."

Taking a deep breath I just shake my head. "Get it over with..."

I have to look away, even though I hate him I can't stand to see the pain in his eyes. This has to happen is all that I can tell myself. Edward is beside me and he hugs me to him, for the first time I feel weak. He picks me up and says something to Carlisle. Everything passes us in a flash and when I see where we are I feel a little better, we are at a little cottage.

"Where are we?" I smile at him a little. Right now I have to smile, because if I don't I am going to lose it. "Edward? I thought that we were going to your house?"

Edward kisses me as we walk into the house, he has a worried expression on his face. "I never showed you our house, my gift to you. We are almost done with it..."

"I have to ask you something." My eyes go up to his and I am holding onto him to keep me here. "Rachel and Rebecca...are they...wolves?"

"Bella..." He looks down at me and he just nods. I can see that there is something coming, something that I don't think that I can handle. "They were..."

Everything goes black...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and vote on the poll, it will be up when I post this. Thank you again! =D **


	63. Chapter 63: A Mistake?

**Hey everyone! This is for anyone who wanted to see Jacob's POV and I hope that all of you like it. Honestly I kind of had fun writing it, haha! Okay, I had a lot of fun writing it, just like I have the rest of my stories. I hope that all of you like the story so far. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. KelsNicole92-Fanfiction is my facebook 'like' page, so if you want to head over there and like it...thank you if you have. Okay I'll let you get to the story!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Jacob POV:

Standing here I take a deep breath and try to think what to write in the note to Bella, there is so much that I need to say. I love her and I'll never give up, but she knows that. Why can't she see that I'm the better choice? Bella loves me too and soon she will see that, soon she will see that she doesn't want to become a bloodsucker. A small smile forms on my lips as I stare at the piece of paper, Bella...she will be my Bella soon. Of course Sam tried to stop me, but he failed. Since I'm the alpha male now he has to listen to me, which is killing Sam. Not all of the wolves are following me with this fight, but I told them either they do or they stay out of the way. Leah glared at me when I told them that, she asked me why I had to do this and I told her because I love Bella. This set Leah off and she looked pissed, she ended up phasing. No one saw her for about five hours.

_Bella,_

_I still haven't given up on us and I'll do anything to make you see that I'm the right one. Even if that means me having to kill that bloodsucker and his whole family. You will see it and it will all make sense then. Hopefully you realize it soon and I won't have to do this._

_Jake_

Flipping it over I write: _I will die fighting for you. I would rather die then live without you._

I smile down at the piece of paper and think that its perfect! She will realize what she wants and maybe she'll still let us kill the bloodsuckers. Quickly I write her name down on the piece of paper and put it on the kitchen table, my nose wrinkles in disgust...vampire stink all over the place. With one last look at the piece of paper I run outside and go into the woods, to wait. Paul, Quil and Embry are here...they are the only three who agreed to fight with me. Of course Paul sees it like he has to since he's dating my sister. Everything is planned out perfectly, Bella will read the note and I'll go in and take her with me...perfect!

_Really, Jacob? _I turn to a female voice in my head and see Leah coming toward us. Seth is behind her and he is begging for her to go back home with her. _Can't you just let her go? She doesn't like you or care about you obviously!_

I am annoyed with Leah, why does she have to try and stop us? _Leah, if you aren't going to help go home! We don't need you here and you really can't fight. Do we look like we need you?_

_Really funny Jacob. _For a minute she is silent. _Do you really think that I can't fight? If I were to go against you, you'd eat those words!_

_Okay, Leah. _Paul says and he laughs. _We'll keep that in mind...wouldn't want to get on Leah's bad side since she's such a bad ass. _

_Just go Leah. _When I say this she just stares at me. I know that she has to listen to me, there is no way that she can't and I like that. _Take Seth and go...didn't you ask for me to keep him safe?  
_

Leah bares her teeth at me. _I asked Sam to keep him safe, not you. Don't you see what you are doing? You are risking everything for a girl who doesn't love you and who never will!_

_You belong with me... _Seth says in his mind and everyone looks at him. _What? Leah's had that stupid song playing for the last few months and now its stuck in my head!_

Embry and Quil are gone, but when I look over at Bella's house I see that she's home. I'm late, but...I run towards the house and walk in. Only a few seconds after the two of them. Two of the bloodsuckers are here and the other two growl at them A smile forms on my lips as they start to fight, but it quickly fades when one of the bloodsuckers bites Embry, he is gone. Fury courses through me and I phase, none of them expect this. I start to fight, but when I see Quil fall to the floor I run out the front door. Paul...I need him. But the two fucking bloodsuckers chase after me, so I have to keep running...oh great! He's here now...

The bloodsucker jumps onto me and we roll onto the ground. I yelp as he pulls on my leg and I hear a sickening snap. Paul jumps out and I think that things are finally starting to turn in my favor, but another bloodsucker jumps out and tackles him. In my mind I hear Paul silently cuss at me as he is attacked by three vampires at once, but I hear another growl. Finally! They have come to their senses! But it is not what I think and a wolf lands on top of me, not just any wolf either...Leah.

Jacob: _Leah! Get off of me! Seriously, if you aren't going to help, then leave! I thought that you hated the bloodsuckers and now you are working with them?_

Leah: _Oh whatever, Jacob! Maybe you should have left the bloodsuckers girlfriend alone and you wouldn't have ruined everything! I liked the pack better when Sam was in charge! Don't you know how bad that is? At least Seth was safe then! You put him in danger, you idiot!_

Seth: _Why can't we get along with them?_

When Seth goes over to the bloodsucker I make a mental note to myself to slap him later, but Leah bites me when I think this. I yelp and I know that the other two are laughing about this. Leah is on my last nerve and all that I want is for her to do is leave me alone. Why is she here? Seth jumps onto us and rolls Leah off of me, finally! The kid does something productive!

Leah: _Seth you idiot! I had him!_

Seth: _If you want to flirt with him, do it some where else._

Leah: _I wasn't flirting with him!_

Seth: _Oh, Jacob! He's so cute! You should know that you talk in your sleep, Leah._

My eyes lock with the bloodsuckers and we jump at each other. A small cry comes from Paul, this distracts him for a minute and I run away. I can't believe that everyone is so weak! They just give up! I'll get Paul for surrendering. He runs after me and I start to think about flowers, of course I know that this is going to confuse him, which is what I need.

I smile and think: _For your funeral, bloodsucker. _

My pace quickens and I smile as he starts to run faster. I'll get to Bella first...I know that I will. The house is coming into view and I smile even wider. I run right through the front door and there they are...there she is. Bella is being pulled by a bloodsucker. Bloodsucker...the blonde one kicks me in the face and I bite at her, before I know what's going on she jumps onto me and we wrestle.

I look around and Bella is gone, her stupid bloodsucker fiancee grabs onto my tail and knocks me around. He jumps onto me and I kick at him. Leah's thoughts fill my mind and I see that she's bringing Bella back, she also tells me that she is no longer apart of the pack. She is on her own.

I kick him and he gets a hold of me. _Bella loves me! You are dead! How can you love anyone, when you have no soul? You'll see! She is going to choose me!_

When I look around I see that the bloodsucker with the crazy hair has me and I feel my bones breaking. Bella screams and the bloodsucker throws me against the wall. Edward throws me outs me outside, then against the house and I see Bella is here. Leah and Seth are beside her, this aggravates me more then anything. Two bloodsuckers start to attack me and the idiot one is by Bella. He will never touch her again...

"Edward..." Bella whispers and he shakes his head. The two of them stare at each other and it kills me. I love her more then anything else, more then anyone else. "Don't you EVER send me away like that again!"

He looks back as the other two throw me around and he smiles a little. Yeah, he's enjoying this. "Bella, you have to go. Jacob's lost it and he could hurt you. Don't you understand that?"

The other one runs out and I growl, before I know it he throws me into the ground. Bella is staring at him in a way that she's never stared at me before. He jumps at me and tells Bella to run, she does. This kills me, to see her run away. I need to protect her!

Only moments later the bloodsucker is crushing my bones and I want it to end. Bella is set down on the hood of her car and I stare at her, hoping that she will stop him. There is a look in her eyes that I've never seen before, maybe hatred? Can she really hate me?

I phase back to human form as they lock eyes and she nods a small nod. "Bella! Help me! I love you...please..."

She shakes her head and I see that she is about to lose it. "Get it over with..."

Bella looks away and I feel the pressure in my neck. The venom hurts and everything starts to go black. My eyes start to close and the pain takes over my body. Her face is the last thing that I see, but at the last second it is replaced by Leah's...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? **


	64. Chapter 64: Another Problem?

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far and that you like this chapter. On the last chapter I forgot who gave me the idea for it and I want to thank **crazyikleangel** for the idea in the last chapter. As for this chapter my sister came up with an idea that I used, thank you Tara! =D Thank you for reading, for all of the reviews and everything else! =D Hopefully all of you enjoy this chapter and what is to come.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*******

Bella POV:

My head is throbbing and my eyes open, slowly. His arms are wrapped around me and I look up at him, those honey golden eyes are locked with mine. I snuggle into him and shut my eyes again. Now its finally over, at least I hope. Sam won't be stupid and try to start a fight with us now, he only has a few wolves left. Paul, Sam, Leah and Seth, the others were killed because of Jacob. Edward laughs lightly at something and I look up at him, confused. We stare at each other and he brushes the hair out of my face. After all of that I think that everything will finally be okay, of course I've been wrong before and I barely ever have the best of luck. Charlie...what will he think about Jacob's sudden death? Or Billy...now all of his kids are gone and surly he will want something done about it. Maybe I'm over thinking things and I really hope that I am, because I don't want to risk any of my family's lives again or to have any more death. There's already been too much death and it has to end some where. So, why not here?

"Are you okay?" Edward whispers against my hair and I smile a small smile. Laying here with him makes everything better, more bearable. "Bella, does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine, it hurts a little. Edward, really...I'm fine." Looking into his eyes I smile and he smiles back at me. His fingers play with my hair and I smile a little wider. "Wait...its two in the morning? Oh my-what about Charlie? He must have seen the house by now-"

"Bella, shh..calm down. Charlie's with my family." I stare at him confused and he pulls me back down into his arms. My heart is beating faster then it has in a while. "Esme told him about the...accident with Jacob. Tomorrow the construction will start on the house and Charlie will be staying at the house until its done."

Taking a deep breath I let everything settle in and I snuggle into Edward. "Is he okay? After everything that's happened it would be horrible for him to catch onto what you are right now..."

"Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry about him, Esme and Alice are taking care of him." He laughs lightly and he holds me tightly to him. Edward lightly kisses my forehead and I pull his face down to mine, when our lips meet we both sigh. "Charlie doesn't suspect a thing. Don't worry..."

"Do you think that everything's okay now?" I look up into his eyes and I see that his face is expressionless."Or do you think that they will attempt to fight us?"

Edward just shakes his head a little. "They know what will happen if they do. After Jacob's little...killing spree their numbers have gone down. If they try to fight us right now they'll lose really quickly..."

We both sit up as the bedroom door opens and Alice is standing there, her eyes are wide. She stares at Edward who is shaking his head a little. I sit beside Edward and stare at the two of them, neither of them breaks eye contact for three minutes. Edward looks down at me and just shakes his head again, but Alice walks over to us. My heart is pounding and so is my head as I stare at Alice, hoping that she'll give me some idea about what's going on.

"Okay..." I look at the two of them. "What's going on?"

Alice takes a deep breath and whispers, "the wolves. Billy Black wants a fight, he wants revenge for Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel's deaths. Sam and the others are going against it. The elders are getting involved in the fight and the only reason why we know is because Sam came by."

Leah POV:

This cannot be happening, I mean really? Billy expects us to just risk our lives just because his stupid hormonal son got killed for his stupidity? Couldn't he see that she didn't love him-or care about him at all? After everything that he did he got what he deserved. I feel Seth fidgeting next to me as we listen to the elders and Sam go back and forth. My eyes go back up to them and I start to focus on what they are saying. Of course Billy thinks that they broke the treaty, but everyone here doesn't really care if they did, because we broke it first. Jacob had to go all I-AM-MAN-HEAR-ME-ROAR and try to kill the vampires. Wow, did I just call them vampires and not bloodsuckers? Don't get soft Leah...

"Do you know how many times Jacob broke the treaty?" Sam's teeth are gritted together and I sigh. This is never going to end. "Why should we go over there and get the rest of us killed?"

Seth stands up and I notice after he is already standing, which means that I can't pull him back down. "Why can't we be friends with them? They are nice and aren't bad. It's not like they will kill us or anything. Edward's pretty cool..."

Shit, did my brother just really say that? Everyone is staring at Seth as though he's lost his mind, so to try and cover up for him I start to laugh. Billy is glaring at Seth and he says that they will turn on us, kill us in a heart beat. Quickly I grab onto my brother and while I pull him down I say, "he was just joking. A horrible joke, I know, but you know how kids can be."

"But I wasn't-" I clamp my hand over Seth's mouth and shake my head. He bites my hand and I pull my hand away, glaring at him. "They are nice. Edward...I saw him a few hours ago and he was cool."

"You went and talked to a vampire? Our enemy?" Billy sounds like he is about to start screaming and I know that I have to save my little brother. I always have to protect him. "Don't you see what is happening? They are tricking our youngest and most vulnerable pack members! We have to take them out!"

Sam is staring at Billy as though he's a mad man. "You are blinded by the hunger for revenge! We cannot fight them and I will not! As the pack leader, I will not lead them into a suicide mission! Billy think clearly! This was the cause of Jacob's death and now I'm staring to see where it came from."

"You will fight if we see its needed." Billy growls back and Sam. "Don't you understand what you are supposed to do? All of you are supposed to protect our people."

"Yes, that is what we are trying to do. But what you are suggesting would leave no one to protect them." I say this before I can stop myself and everyone is staring at me. Normally we aren't allowed to speak and this is probably why. "You only want us to do this for revenge, not to protect anyone. Why go on a suicide mission if they aren't threatening us or our people?"

Now Billy's glaring at me. "Leah, think about this...they are ruining Seth! They are trying to make him think that we can all be friends!"

"Maybe we can..." Oh shit! I don't really believe it, because I don't like them any more then anyone else in the room. Everyone gasps as the words leave my mouth and I wish that I could take them back, but I can't. "No ones ever tried it, so why don't we?"

"Leah?" Sam asks me and I look over at him. For some reason I don't feel angry at him anymore or any hatred towards him. I can find someone to love and I know that I can. "Are you okay?"

Seth stands up and I pull him back down. "Ouch! Leah...why can't we just go talk to them? They are open to talking and none of them wanted to kill anyone."

"See? They are brain washing him!" Billy yells and I roll my eyes. Everyone here knows Seth and this is normal Seth. "Think about it, Seth! Vampires live to kill!"

"They don't feed on humans." Seth says this in a defensive voice and I know that my brother is friends with a vampire. I know that I can't do anything about it either, because once he sets his mind to something you can't stop him. "Why can't we give them a chance?"

I stand up and stare at Billy, he looks shocked because this must be really disrespectful to the elders. "No matter what you say we aren't fighting them. What are you going to do now? Seth and I aren't fighting them..."

"Neither am I." Sam says and Paul stands up. I watch in shock as he agrees with us, but he looks sad. He imprinted on Jacob's sister...great. "None of us will..."

When I stare at Paul and see all of the pain that he's in I feel sorry for him. A part of me wants to take that pain away from him and I notice that he is...hot? Oh, shit...

**Haha! Hopefully all of you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! =D **


	65. Chapter 65: A Moment With Edward

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far, sadly I am almost to the end. =( This story means a lot to me and it is the first one that I ever started on here. Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Of course after I finish this one I will start another one and continue on my other stories, one other Twilight one in progress right now. So thank you for all of the support! (I know that I'm acting like this is the last chapter, but its not.) Again facebook=KelsNicole92-Fanfiction.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Charlie is standing there just shaking his head as he looks at the house. I sigh as I walk inside and hug him, when his arms wrap around me I see that he looks relieved. The door has already been changed, most of the furniture had to be replaced and the walls had to be repainted. When we walk back outside I see Edward walking toward us and he smiles when he sees me. Since Charlie's at work most of the time Carlisle and Esme are watching over the house repairs. Dad says something to Edward and smiles. Edward's arms wrap around me and he kisses me one, softly. I stare up into his eyes and he looks over at Charlie.

"He'll be okay." Edward whispers to me as Charlie runs back into the house. We both laugh lightly and he hugs me tightly to him. "Charlie always meant to redecorate and now he can. Maybe...it'll help him a little."

Silently I pull back from Edward and I look around the yard. Most of the broken furniture has been dragged out here and Emmett decided to make a tower with it. "I hope that you are right. But on the bright side...Jacob won't be trying to steal me away."

"That is the bright side." Edward laughs lightly and kisses my forehead. I look down at the ring on my finger and he takes my hand in his. "Only...a few more months and then we are each others forever."

"Aren't we already?" I ask him and he laughs lightly. The wedding couldn't be coming at a better time and I'm thankful for it. Now I have something to look forward to and I feel better just thinking about it. "You know...once I'm a vampire you won't be able to keep me in the dark anymore."

"Hm...if you remember correctly Alice and I don't need words to communicate." Edward laughs and I stick my tongues out at him. "So we can still keep you in the dark..."

I roll my eyes and my dad walks over to us. "So...how much longer are they saying? It's been what...like five days? Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything. Everything will be fine." Charlie hugs me and kisses the top of my head. He smiles at Edward as Alice and Esme walk out of the house. The two of them are talking about changing something and I smile at the two of them. "You two have done enough and I want to thank you for everything. But...maybe I can take it over fully? After all I wouldn't want to keep you two."

"Oh, Charlie! It's nothing!" Alice says and she hugs my dad. To my surprise Charlie laughs lightly and he shrugs a little when Alice lets go of him. "We don't mind doing this. Actually its kind of fun."

"Dad...I'm going to go with Edward. Think you'll be okay here?" He laughs and nods his head. Edward wraps his arm around me and we walk over to his car. "Looks like Alice is having too much fun. Is there any way to stop her before the house is turned into a mansion?"

Edward laughs as he opens the car door for me and I get in. "Sorry, but if you want to you can try. If you find a way, let the rest of us know. After all these years seems like we would have found a way..."

He gets into the car and we drive away, right now I don't care where we go as long as we are together. A small smile forms on my lips when we pull up in front of our little cottage house. Edward gets out and opens the door before I can unbuckle my seat belt. I smile at him as I get out of the car and he picks me up in his arms. With a small smile forming on my lips I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me. Before I know it we are in the cottage and he carries me through the rooms.

"The sitting room looks nice. Two bathrooms...really? For who?" We smile at each other and he shows me a room for my mom to stay in when she visits. At this I stare at him in shock, how could my mom visit after I'm changed? "My mom is going to visit? You don't mean after I..."

He smiles at me and kisses me again. "She can come after you learn to control yourself. You will learn to control yourself, I believe in you."

I bite my lip as we walk into another guest room and then finally into our room. Our room has obviously been organized by Alice. Edward puts me down and I walk around. The walls are a light sandy color, like a tan, the carpet is white and the bed is...huge with white bedding. Slowly I walk towards the doors that I know lead to the closet, my hands freeze on the door knobs. He walks up behind me and opens the doors, before I can do anything. My mouth falls open in shock, because the room is bigger then the three bedrooms put together. We walk into the closet and I am silently cursing Alice for this.

"What do you think?" Edward whispers into my ear as I look through the clothes. He laughs when I come across some of my clothes. "Don't worry...you know how Alice is with clothes."

"Yeah...sadly I do. What is this?" I ask him as I pick up a short red dress, which makes Edward laugh. Honestly I can say that I'll never wear this. "Did Sam give you any other updates? Like that there won't be a fight?"

At that very second Edward's head whips around and he runs to the front door. Quickly I walk out into the sitting room and see that someone is at the door. To my surprise its not Sam, but Leah and Seth. Edward lets them in and smiles at Seth. I'm shocked when Seth and Edward talk about going hunting later. Leah stares at her brother and I know that she disapproves of this in some ways.

"We just came to tell you that we aren't going to do what Billy's asked us to." Leah says this in a proper voice and Seth starts to laugh. Behind her back he does the crazy sign. "All of us just thought that you wanted to know and that we want to go back to the...treaty."

Seth rolls his eyes and elbows his sister. "The treaty is gone, so don't even try that. We just want everything to be peaceful and Sam has agreed to that, if all of you will. He said that we won't fight."

"Okay." Edward says and he wraps his arms around me. Right then there is another knock on the door and Edward laughs lightly. "Um...Leah, Paul wants to know what's taking you so long?"

"Time for the puke fest to begin." Seth says and Leah hits him over the head. I laugh as she walks out the front door. "Tomorrow then?"

"Works for me." Edward says and Seth walks out the front door. I snuggle into Edward as we sit down on the couch and we start to kiss. "You know...I like that kid."

We both lay here and just enjoy the silence and the peacefulness. Everything has been so insane lately that I don't know what is going to happen, but a small smile forms on my lips as I look down at the ring on my finger. Mrs. Edward Cullen...still has a nice ring to it and its coming closer with each second that passes. Graduating is coming first of course, but I'm more excited for the wedding. Something tells me that Seth is going to be at the wedding, something that I never thought would happen. Maybe wolves and vampires can be friends...

"Bella, what do you think about the house?" Edward asks me before his lips go to my neck. I am trying to catch my breath and he laughs. "This is one thing that I'll miss...you being breathless."

Taking a deep breath I smile at him. "One thing that I won't miss will be that. But I love the house and can't wait to move in. You know...now you are stuck with me..."

"Exactly how I planned it." He says and he looks into my eyes. Both of us are smiling and I run my fingers through his hair. "Right down to this moment."

"Oh, the plan worked that well?" I ask him and press my lips to his again. We both start to laugh when my cell phone goes off and I see that its my dad. "Yeah, dad?"

"Bella...I need you." Charlie's voice is full of desperation and I can't help but laugh. "Alice is trying to change the set up to the whole house! She says that I need a bigger closet!"

I take a deep breath and try not to laugh. "Dad...that's just Alice."

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =D I'm thinking that I'm going to skip to the wedding, what do you think? Next chapter? Let me know! =D **


	66. Chapter 66: A Bond That Can't Be Broken

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far! This chapter does have part of the wedding in it, it will continue into the next chapter. Also, I have a poll up on the page, so please vote! =D Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. (If you don't have an account you can still leave a review.) Again: KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=Facebook "like" page. Thank you if you have "liked" it.  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***

Charlie is standing beside me as I look down at myself, the dress is as beautiful and my hair is loosely curled, free to flow around me. I smile at him and he kisses me, lightly on the cheek. Never did I think that I'd see my dad cry and when I see the tear drops escape from his eyes, it makes me feel like I'm about to cry. We hug each other tightly and I have never been more thankful that I came to Forks, then I am now. Meeting Edward is one of the best things that have ever happened to me, but one that I never really say that I'm thankful for is getting closer to my dad. For some reason when I first came I didn't really notice it, but now I do. Before I came I felt like I wasn't missing anything not having my dad in my life, but now I am thankful that he is in my life. A smile forms on my lips as I think about how much I am like him and in other ways how I am the total opposite of him. He seemed pretty happy when I gave up being a vegetarian and started eating meet, that is when he said that I was truly his daughter.

"You look beautiful, Bells. Really, you do..." He kisses me on the forehead and smiles at me. I stare at my dad and try to hold back the tears. For some reason there is something about today that makes me want to cry, but not because I'm sad. "My little girl is grown up. Bella...I love you so much."

I smile at my dad and hug him again. "Dad, I love you too. Edward isn't the only reason that I'm glad that I came to Forks. Thanks for letting me come..."

"Bella, I was so happy when you decided to come and I've never wished it to be any different. You are a lot like me, but Renee at the same time." We smile at each other and I fix his tie. "I am so proud of you, Bella. Hopefully you stay around here and visit..."

"Dad, I'm staying around here...I promise." I smile at him and think about how Edward told me that I'll learn to control it. My parents can visit us. "But...I'm thinking about getting contacts."

He stares at me, totally confused. "Contacts? Bella, you don't even wear glasses...so why would you need contacts?"

"Something different." I smile at my dad and hug him one last time. "You know Alice is going to want to dance with you too..."

"I love the girl, but I don't know." My dad will give into her and I know that he will. Right at that moment Alice walks in and she smiles widely. "The young woman that we were just talking about!"

Alice tells us that everything is in place and I smile at her. When I pick up the flowers I laugh silently to myself, because they are white roses. My dad helps me out of the tent and when I look around outside I see how magical the place looks without Alice's personal touches. Taking a deep breath I watch as Jessica, Angela, Rosalie and Alice go. Silently I bite my lip and take a deep breath, before my dad leads me out from behind the tent. Edward, my Edward, is standing at the end of the aisle that Alice made with a light white platform, leading to the bigger platform. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are standing with Edward.

"Bella...honey." My dad whispers in my ear and I look up at him, smiling. "Stop trying to run down the aisle, you are supposed to go slowly."

I smile a small smile as I look around us, my side has light pink chairs and when I see my mom I smile even wider. Edward's side has light blue chairs, but on both sides they have a light white fabric over them. Alice has really outdone herself this time. Looking ahead I see that Edward is standing under an arch made of white and red roses, with a wide smile on his lips. When we get to the end of the aisle my dad carefully gives me over to Edward. My hand is gripping onto Edwards and he smiles at me.

Mr. Weber smiles at everyone. "Dear family and friends, on behalf of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the covenant these two people Isabella and Edward, beloved to us, now make and to share in the joy that Isabella and Edward are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice and celebrate in the ways life has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand."

Mr. Weber smiles at Edward. "Edward Anthony Cullen, the woman who stands by your side is going to be your wife. She will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take her for granted, and always stand by her for good or ill."

Edward smiles and stares at me. "Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife."

Now Mr. Weber looks at me and smiles. "Isabella Marie Swan, the man who stands by your side is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill."

I smile at Edward and I swear that if he could cry, he would be right now. "Today in presence of God and family and friends, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. For good times or bad times, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband."

As Edward and I stare into each others eyes Mr. Weber continues to talk. "In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13.

_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal._

And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing.

If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away.

When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood.

So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Mr. Weber looks at the two of us and brings us out of our little world. "Edward, since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent. Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Edward smiles and says proudly, "I Do...forever."

Mr. Weber smiles even wider. "Isabella, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I smile at Edward. "I Do."

He smiles at the two of us and takes the two rings from Angela's younger brothers. "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Isabella and Edward's exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken, and to love each other without end. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity.

Edward, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me."

There is a smile on Edward's lips as he repeats:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

"Isabella, take this ring and place it on finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me."

Now its my turn to smile as I repeat:

"_With this ring I thee wed.  
I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you.  
All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you._"

Mr. Weber looks at the two of us and knows that we want to get to the kiss part, which makes him smile. "Isabella and Edward you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

We are still kissing as Mr. Weber says in a extremely cheerful voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

When we break apart I smile at him and he kisses me again. Both of us laugh as we walk back down the aisle and he whispers to me, "Isabella Marie Cullen...my wife, forever."

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you liked it! Let me know by leaving a review? Sound good? Haha, please remember to vote on the poll, which is on my page. =D **


	67. Chapter 67: A Dream Comes True

**Hey everyone! I hope that all of you like the story so far, its almost over. =( Thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. The poll will be open until the 31st, so if you haven't voted yet-please do and if you have THANK YOU! =D Okay, I'll let you get to the new chapter! (KelsNicole92-Fanfiction=my Facebook "like" page.)  
****Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(I hope that all of you like this next chapter. =D The story is almost over =( and I wish that it wasn't, but thank you for all of the support!)**

The music starts to play and Edward pulls me tightly to him, as soon as the first note is played I smile. Edward kisses me and I see the cameras flashing. My lullaby is our first dance and I can't help but think that this is too perfect of a song. We dance around on the large platform that Alice had set up and our eyes stay on each other. For some reason dancing here and right now doesn't bother me, I don't think that it ever will as long as I'm dancing with Edward. He is perfect at dancing and I smile at him as he holds me tightly to him. Later I have to remember to thank Alice for everything, this was the perfect wedding. Rosalie continues to play my lullaby, which makes me smile even wider and at the very end Edward dips me and kisses me. Both of us laugh as he pulls me back up and we keep our arms around each other. Everyone is smiling and clapping.

"Mrs. Cullen, you look beautiful." Edward whispers in my ear as I am handed to Charlie. They smile at each other and Edward winks at me. "Have fun."

Alice made sure to have the father/daughter dance, but I wanted a mother/son dance too...that way people might focus more on Esme and Edward. My dad is where I got my dancing skills, so we pretty much stay in the same spot and just move from side to side. Both of us laugh lightly as Edward and Esme dance around the floor, which I'm thankful for, because the eyes are off of us. He kisses the top of my head and I smile a small smile. Today has to be one of the best days of my life, if not the best.

"You look beautiful, Bells." My dad says to me and I smile up at him. "So was it everything that you imagined it would be?"

I smile at my dad and just shake my head. "Better, way better. Alice did a great job and it looks like everyone's having a good time. What do you think dad?"

"Alice is definitely something. But yeah...she did a great job." My dad smiles at me and we actually take a step away from the spot that we've been on since the song began. "Bella...you look so happy and I can't believe that I'm happy right now. Part of me is sad to have lost my little girl."

"Dad..." He looks into my eyes and I smile at him. "You didn't lose me and you have a son now..."

Charlie laughs and nods his head. "Yeah, Edward's pretty good. Nice job, Bella...you got a good one. Just watch out for the sister..."

When the song ends I smile and kiss my dad on the cheek. He smiles at me as I walk back over to Edward and some how I end up dancing with him, again. Edward laughs a the song **Back At One **comes on and he starts singing it to me. A smile forms on my lips as we move around the floor and he kisses me after a minute or two. My eyes land on my mom who's dancing with my dad, Phil is sitting in a chair off to the side with a smile on his lips. I never really gave Phil any credit, but now I do.

"Everyone has been complementing me on my beautiful bride. Tanya was even jealous." I smile as Edward tells me this and he kisses me once, softly. "You do look beautiful...you always do. Wait till you see where we are going for our honeymoon, you'll love it."

I smile at him and see that Alice is whispering something to my mom. My mom and dad both smile and start laughing. "Let me guess...Alice just told my parents where you are taking me. Now, is that really fair? You should tell me...I mean my parents know."

"Not going to happen. You'll have to wait and be surprised." Edward kisses me again and I melt into his arms. Tonight is going to be great and I can't wait for it. "Bella...you'll love it, trust me. I know..."

"Because of Alice?" I ask and he just kisses me. A second later Emmett walks over and smiles at me. "Hi, Emmett...what do you want?"

Emmett has an evil grin on his lips. "To dance with my new sister..."

"After a few more dances?" I ask and I clutch onto Edward. He starts to laugh and Emmett shakes his head. Edward holds onto me tightly. "Right now I want to dance with my husband."

Of course I keep dancing with Edward and avoid Emmett. Edward doesn't seem to mind though and he spins me around. When our bodies touch, so do our lips. He smiles at me as brushes the hair out of my face. I look around us and see that Jasper and Alice are dancing. Everyone is dancing and I smile at Edward as he leads me around the dance floor, the two of us are lost in our own world.

"Are you getting over your fear of dancing?" He whispers in my ear and I laugh lightly. I feel his lips press against my neck once. "You know...I liked that fear in some ways."

I smile at him and notice that our lips are just inches apart. "No, its just because I'm dancing with you. Dancing is still not my thing, but I'll do anything to just be close to you."

After a few more dances Alice pulls us away to eat and shove cake in each others mouths. Edward puts the cake neatly in my mouth, but I make sure to get it all over his perfect face. This makes him get a little playful and we end up with cake all over our mouths. We kiss and people laugh.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice comes over to us while we are dancing. We are smiling and he kisses me. "I need to get you into your other dress. Edward..."

"Alice..." Edward says as he breaks our kiss for a minute. "Go away."

I hear Alice growl lowly as we continue to kiss. "Edward, if you don't give her to me right now I'll tell her where you are taking her. So help me I will..."

"Alice..." He says and he looks up at her in shock. They both already know that she's won and she is smiling happily. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

"It's a gift." She says as she takes my hand and leads me away from him. Why do I get the feeling that this won't be the only time that she's going to do this? Rosalie joins us in the tent as Alice gets out my other dress. A white dress that goes down to my knees, the neckline is rectangular and I quickly put it on. "You look beautiful...again!"

Alice leads me back out of the tent and I smile when I see Edward. He kisses me and I look around for my parents. When I see my mom and Phil, I hug them both tightly. Charlie walks up and I see that he's crying and I have to stop myself from crying as we hug each other. My dad is actually crying, this is something that I thought I'd never see. We hug everyone else and when I hug Mike, I have to pull myself away from him. Angela smiles as she hugs me tightly and tells me that I'll have to call her when I get back. Carlisle and Esme hug both of us tightly, Edward whispers something to Esme and I watch her nod. A small smile is on his lips.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks me as he tries to sneak us towards the car that is waiting. They found a small path that cars could go down. I smile at Edward and nod. "We have to be quick...but they'll notice."

I laugh as I pull off my heels and kiss Edward. "Let's go..."

As soon as we start to run Emmett yells and everyone chases after us, with rice. Emmett and Jasper seem to be having too much fun with the rice, because they get me a few times. When we reach the car Edward gets me in and runs over to the other side. I smile at him as he starts up the car and we pull away. He takes my hand in his and shakes his head a little.

"Pay back will come for the two of them." He says and we both laugh. "They are getting married again...soon. Alice and Rosalie are already planning it."

I smile at him and he kisses me lightly. "We'll get them back. Emmett is going to get a full bag of rice in his mouth and I'll be laughing."

I smile when we pull into the airport and he kisses me once lightly. We both get out of the car and he carries our luggage into the airport. Edward and me sit down in our section, just happy to be together. This has to be the best day ever and its not over yet.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! What did you think? Like it? =D Please vote on the poll! The wedding was fun for me to write and I can't wait to write the honeymoon...**


	68. Chapter 68: An Island

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, busy day...but ta-da! This is the last chapter and there will be a sequel! YAY! :D Thank you to everyone who voted, thank you for reading, for the reviews and everything else. Wait till you see what I have in store for the sequel. Again thank you so much! Okay, I'll let you get to the last chapter, hopefully all of you like it!  
Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~*  
(KelsNicole92-Fanfiction, is my Facebook 'like' page. If you liked it thank you! So if you haven't...)**

I wake up in his arms and smile up at him. We smile at each other and he kisses me on the forehead, this is all so perfect. For some reason Carlisle bought Esme an Island and that's where we are now. So far we've been here for a day or something like that and I like it here. Edward holds me tightly to him and I think about how long I'm going to be human for, how much longer I get to enjoy this part of being human for. A part of me wants to become a vampire now, so that I stop aging. But the other part of me is screaming stay human for a little while longer and enjoy Edward. Our lips meet again and I hear my stomach growl, of course I want to growl right back, because it will ruin this moment. He sighs and laughs lightly as I make weak attempts of keeping him with me, but he gets out of bed easily. My eyes stay on him and a second later he is wearing a dark blue rob. Before he leaves the room he comes over to kiss me once, lightly and I try to pull him back down with me.

"Bella, you are hungry." He says with a small laugh. I pout at him and he just shakes his head. Sighing I let go of him and just stare at him. Why can't I wait to eat? "Do you want to come with me? I'll cook you anything that you want and after we can...go back to what we were just doing."

I smile at him, an evil smile as I get out of bed. He hands me a light pink robe and I just stare at it. "Let me guess...Alice got that for me? Hasn't my color always been a light blue?"

"She thought that you'd like pink more. Of course I doubt that it really matters, because we won't be wearing them that often." He winks at me and I take the robe from him. As soon as I have it on, he picks me up and carries me around the house. When we get into the kitchen he puts me down and I shake my head little. "Mrs. Cullen, what would you like to eat? Perhaps...an omelet?"

"Anything that you feel like putting together." I stare at him and smile. He just shakes his head and I watch as he starts to cook. "You know we could always just go back and..."

"After you eat." He says and he kisses me lightly on the lips. I wrap my arms and legs around him, this makes him laugh lightly. "Bella...I have to make you something to eat."

My lips are glued to his and he isn't fighting it, a small smile forms on my lips. "Can't I be in charge for a little while? Like a few hours...or days? Edward, I can eat later and I think that what we were just doing is more...productive for us."

After a few minutes Edward gets away from me easily and I sit here watching him. He quickly finishes making me something and I don't even look at it while I eat. Once I'm done I smile at him with a devilish smile, but he shakes his head a little. Before I know what we are doing we are upstairs and he is handing me some clothes, my eyes narrow. Okay, he promised me that we would do what I wanted to and that doesn't involve clothes.

"Come on Bella..." He says and he puts my clothes on the bed. I just shake my head and he snickers. "Do you want me to make you?"

"You wouldn't." I say as I sit down on the bed and stare up at him. He just smiles at me. "Aren't we supposed to be doing what I want to do? Wasn't that the promise?"

"After we go outside, I need to show you something. Last night we were a little...too preoccupied and you didn't get to see much of the island." He kisses me on the lips, once lightly. "Please come with me? I want you to see outside and its beautiful out there."

I sigh and nod my head a little. "Fine...but you better remember this."

Once I'm dressed Edward leads me downstairs and outside. The hot sun hits my face and I smile up at the sky. Edward spins me around and into him, his lips meet mine. We walk around and just enjoy being with each other. I smile as the sun hits Edward perfectly and we both keep smiling. Some how we end up dancing on the beach and I laugh as we end up laying in the sand. He brushes the hair out of my face and we kiss. I touch his face and smile. He is mine...he will always be mine.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispers to me. "Bella?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things right now. One is what we'll be doing a little while later." We smile at each other and he kisses me again. "Two...I'm glad that we are finally married. Three...you are mine forever and I'm the luckiest person in the world."

"No you aren't." He says to me as we sit up and I smile at him. "I'm the luckiest...vampire, I guess?"

We both laugh and we stand up together. "How many days have we been here? One...two?"

"About a week." Edward says to me and he laughs lightly. "Things are finally going our way and we deserve it. I love you more then anything or anyone."

We walk up to the house and we are in bed, getting closer and closer...when Edward's cell phone starts ringing. No ones supposed to call, unless its an emergency and Edward gets up to answer it. As soon as he answers it I see the fear on his face, the fear in his eyes and he hangs up the phone a second later. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms back around me and I look up at him.

"Edward?" He looks down at me and I stare into his honey golden eyes. "What's going on?"

Edward thinks about it for a second and then he sighs. "Alice has been watching the Volturi and Renee. She said that she saw you as a vampire and that you have a gift, but she doesn't know what it is exactly. But the gift that you have will make them want to change Renee."

"What? Can they really do that?" He just shrugs and I stare at him. "Is there any way that we can stop them? My mom becoming a vampire wouldn't be...good."

"We'll think of something...don't worry." He says and we both take a deep breath. "Alice says that it looks like it won't happen for a while, so we can relax for a little while."

Of course something bad would happen, its me isn't it? I'm hoping against all odds that they don't go after my mom. Anyone who's met my mom would agree with me...she is the last person who should be immortal. My eyes shut for a minute and I try to think everything through. This is just great...

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! (Sorry I had to do that! I know things were finally going good and I had to do that. Haha, but I had to set it up for the sequel. :D Which I will start working on soon, it might be coming on here tomorrow...)**

**(New thing about updating: most likely I will be updating my stories like this, Complicated sequel and Acacia Lily Yarrow=Day One. Day Two: Can It Be Love?, Can Love Last? and my new story for The Hunger Games. Sound good? Sorry, its getting a little overwhelming updating every story everyday. :( I didn't want to do that, but I have to...thanks! :D )**


	69. Authors Note Sequel Note

**Hey everyone! There will be a sequel for Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated and the title will be...Bella Cullen: A Happily Ever After? . At least that's what it is right now, I'm working on the first chapter for it right now and it will be up tomorrow. When I finish the first chapter it will be up on my Facebook like page, KelsNicole92-Fanfiction. (I'll let you know if the title changes before tomorrow, haha.) Thank you for all of the support on Bella Swan: Everything Get's Complicated.**

***~KelsNicole~***


	70. Authors Note, Sequel

**Hey everyone! The sequel is called Bella Swan: A Happily Ever After? and it is going to be up in a few minutes! :D Hope that all of you like the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!  
*~KelsNicole~***


End file.
